The Devil's Daughter
by JosieandEmmettCullen
Summary: Rosalie has always wanted her own baby, so when she finally gets what she wants from Alice's sister Adele, it seems like a dream come true. But Adele is hiding something; something that could affect Rose's baby and curse the Cullens to hell on earth...
1. Adele

Chapter 1: Adele

Rosalie's POV

I was sitting on the loveseat with Emmett one day. Edward and Bella, with Renesmee sandwiched in the middle, sitting on the leather couch, Bella brushing Nessie's curls softly. Alice and Jasper were out hunting.

I was extremely envious of Bella and Edward. In fact, half the time I treated Nessie as my own daughter. Bella was so lucky; a vampire _and_ a mother. Once again I envied her, just like before she became a vampire.

I picture my own little girl with silky blonde curls, sunlight shining off her hair. Absolutely beautiful, like me, but strong like Emmett. And all mine.

Edward looked over at me, reading my thoughts. I glared back at him._ I can dream, can't I? It's not illegal, _I thought to him. He shrugged and nodded, then turned his attention away from me.

I went back to my perfect little fantasy. Of course, I'd have to decide what to name her. Maybe combine Emmett and Rosalie. It'd be something pretty, not like the name Renesmee. I mean, seriously?

Edward growled at me.

Emmett, Bella, and Nessie all turned to look at him while I thought, _Can I help but be strongly opinionated? It's who I am. Like a talent._

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, curious.

"Yeah, why the hell'd you do that Rose?" Emmett asked, clearly not all that happy with Edward. I wasn't, either.

"Nothing," Edward muttered. "Forget it."

Then Alice came bursting in the doorway, so fast I thought the doorknob was about to come off. Everyone turned to look.

"Guys! You won't ever guess who I ran into!" Alice screeched, excited. "Okay, I have this sister in Biloxi, Mississippi. Bella, I recall telling you. Anyway, she was just passing through and Jasper and I bumped into her while hunting! Isn't that great?"

I was bored by the subject already. We had enough vampires in this house already. But then again, would one more really make a difference? I decided not to ponder it too long. Not worth my time and effort.

I heard Jasper's footsteps, and then a third person's. A girl with long, dark hair came through the doorway. She had crimson eyes, clearly a vampire who feeds on humans.

Edward read my thoughts, then exchanged a look with Bella, who was clearly thinking the same thing. Their eyes were wide with alarm. Bella scooped up Nessie quickly.

"Alice," Edward hissed. "Get over here."

Alice bounded over. I felt Jasper's calm waves penetrate throughout the room.

"It's okay, I swear," Alice whispered quickly, trying to reassure Edward. "She knows everything. I explained it all to her on the way over. She knows about our diet and about Nessie."

_Good thing Jake isn't here, _I thought. _He wouldn't be enthusiastic whatsoever if another vampire came to our house, especially one that was harmful to Nessie. Not like I care, though._

Edward shot me another glance.

I couldn't completely agree with Alice, though. There was something about that girl. She looked. . .threatening.


	2. Starting to Figure it Out

Chapter 2: Starting To Figure It Out

Rosalie's POV

I soon found out her name was Adele. Alice couldn't believe her sister was turned into a vampire.

Adele loved to hold Nessie. _Great, just another person to be jealous of,_ I thought. Even though Alice had explained all about Nessie, Adele still seemed shocked about her power. I couldn't blame her. Half a year after Nessie was born, and I still wasn't used to it.

I tried to ignore Adele, but something was telling me not to. But it was evident that I wasn't the only one who felt uneasy around her. It showed bright as day in Edward and Bella's eyes, and that only made Jasper the same way.

One day, Bella came up to me. "Rose, there's something about her."

"I know. I feel the same way," I confessed.

"Like she's anti-vampire or something. Not like she doesn't _want_ to be a vampire, but like she's a predator and we're the prey. It's confusing, but uncomfortable."

Adele came walking in the room, trailed by Alice, so we left it at that.

I would've asked her what her problem was, but if I made a false accusation I'd be marked for life. _Damn, she's going to make this the worst week of my life,_ I thought. _Because she can't stay for more than a week, right?_

I'd been watching her for two days. One thing I noticed was that she never looked you in the eye. But she didn't seem like the kind of person who would lie…

"Baby, you look stressed," Emmett observed, looking worried.

"It's nothing," I tried to assure him, but I couldn't lie past him this time.

He kissed me passionately. "You _sure_ it's nothing?" he murmured.

"Adele," I mumbled.

I heard a gasp from across the room. We both spun around to see Adele standing there.

"Good, you're catching on," Adele said, then turned and left, her face smug.

"Dammit, Emmett! Nice going!" I yelled. But what I was thinking was, _What? That doesn't make any sense!_

He kissed me again, and all my thoughts vanished. Still kissing me, he picked me up and carried me upstairs.

The next day, I'd had it with Adele. I was edgy around her, and Rosalie Cullen is _never_ edgy around anybody. That was completely pissing me off.

So I marched up to her one day when she wasn't around Alice.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Let me word this differently: what is your fricking problem?"

"I don't have a _problem_."

"Okay, you get what I'm saying! Tell me what the hell is going on with you!"

"I have a power, too."

"Oh, please. Most of the vamps around the world has a power. It's a whole hell of a lot more than that. So just spit the damn information out already!"

"Jeez, spaz," she muttered. Then a little louder she said, "I can destroy vampires."

"_WHAT?!_" I screeched. How stupid did she think I was?

Emmett came running out of nowhere to my side. "Babe, what's the matter?"

"You tell him, you'll be sorry," Adele muttered as quietly as she could manage.

I glared. I wasn't scared of her. I wasn't scared of anybody. Well, the Volturi were an exception--and nobody could blame me, either."

"She claims that she can destroy vampires." I laughed. "God, I wasn't born yesterday!"

I looked her in the eye. Then a sharp pang stabbed my unbeating heart. I lost my footing and, gasping, tumbled backwards, hitting the coffee table and smashing it to splinters.

"Rose! Holy crap! What the…?!" He didn't even finish his sentence. He turned to Adele. "You--what did you do to her?!" He got up in a flash and pinned her to the wall. "I'm going to kill you!"

Adele tried to break his grasp but was unsuccessful. "Okay, okay. First, put me down!"

"No," Emmett said through clenched teeth.

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed, running down the stairs.

Bella, Edward, and Nessie were hunting. Alice was shopping, and poor Jasper was dragged along with her.

Carlisle came down behind Esme. "Emmett! What is going on?"

"Oh, Rosalie, are you alright?" Esme asked me. She helped me up. "How did you fall? Oh, never mind that. Maybe a better question would be, _why is Emmett pinning Adele against the wall?_" Her voice had gone from kindness to anger in a split second, which is pretty rare for Esme. "Put her _down_. Now."

"Fine," Emmett snapped, dropping Adele. She smiled smugly.

"Now, what in the world is going on here?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett and I both tried to explain at the same time, our words a jumble of sound.

"Emmett, let me explain, okay?" I asked.

He sighed. "Kay." He gave Adele one last glare.

I took a deep breath. "You see, Adele's been bugging me for the past three days, and I just had to figure out what the hell was up with her." I felt like a kindergartener confessing to getting paint in a classmate's hair, but I didn't know how else to phrase it. "So I asked her"--_more like demanded,_ I thought--"and I got it out of her."

"So what was it?" Carlisle asked.

"Hang on. I was getting to that. Give me a sec. Anyways, Emmett came over and asked what was going on. Adele threatened me not to tell him her secret, but I did. Then it felt like someone stabbed my chest, and I fell backwards, landing on Esme's coffee table. By the way, sorry about that. Then Emmett got really mad, and, well, yeah, that's when you two got here." I gestured to Esme and Carlisle.

"What is her secret?" Carlisle repeated, starting to get annoyed.

I huffed. "I was pausing to make it more dramatic!" I paused again. "She can destroy--" I was cut off by another pain to my chest, destroying the remains of the coffee table. I was gasping, in complete shock.


	3. Discovery

Chapter 3: Discovery

Rosalie's POV

"Rose!" Emmett exclaimed. As Esme helped me up once again, Emmett said to Adele, "You bitch!" Carlisle had to hold Emmett back from attacking Adele.

Adele was just standing there, hands planted on her hips. She hadn't said a word since Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Emmett, watch your language," Esme warned. Then she turned back to Adele. "Adele, what are you doing to Rosalie?" There was anger in her voice, but not enough to make Adele scared of her.

"She claims she can destroy vampires--whatever that means!" I blurted out quickly.

Adele growled.

"Is that what you're doing?" Carlisle asked sharply. You could tell he was furious, but I guess years of patience pays off.

Adele looked sheepish. "Yes."

"You need to explain everything. Now," Carlisle demanded.

Adele started speaking slowly. "From the first time you look directly into my eyes--if you're a vampire--you'll slowly change to a human and visa versa. So that's what I did to Rose." She seemed so casual, so oblivious to the fact that she was about to die in the clutches of Mr. Emmett Cullen, otherwise known as the Triple Threat; hot, fast, and strong.

Emmett tried his hardest to lunge for her, only managing to rip part of the sofa he was sitting on. _Esme's gonna need new furniture_, I thought. First her coffee table, and now her couch. And guess who was going to have to pay for it? Definitely not her or Carlisle.

I, on the other hand, was completely frozen. Me? How could _I_ be human again? That was impossible. But the slowest of heartbeats rising up from my chest proved me wrong. Dead wrong.

Esme simply had nothing to say.

Carlisle, with his years of patience, had his eyes closed and was focused on breathing. He seriously looked like one of those monks who do zen meditations. Or some woman doing yoga.

So, with no one saying or doing anything--besides Emmett, who was getting held back by Carlisle (I never knew Carlisle was that strong, unless Emmett didn't want to hurt him so he didn't even try)--Adele continued on. "Well, it seemed like that was what Rose had always been dreaming of, so I thought of giving it a shot."

After letting the words sink into my brain, I finally remembered how to speak--and how to swear. "You complete asshole! I can't be with Emmett for eternity now because if you!"

"In a year, when you're completely human, Carlisle could change you back, if you wanted."

"That's nice to know, but what about now?! I'll be nineteen now!"

"How much difference does a year make?"

Esme shook out of her trance. "Adele," she said quietly, "go on upstairs and pack your bags."

And without another word, she fled the living room to go upstairs.

A couple hours later, everyone else came back, including that dog Jacob. Why did he have to come along all the time? Jake didn't show much concern for me.

In fact, he said, "Yes! You'll die before me, so I get a couple decades without you breathing down my neck!" I groaned and turned to go upstairs. But then I turned right back around and slapped him on the face. He needed a life outside of Nessie.

My back was hurting (and I had no idea why), so I decided just to lie down on my bed. I was flipping through a _People_ magazine. _Best Summer Bodies. Green is the New Black. Is Reese Witherspoon Pregnant?_

I stopped on that one word.

Pregnant.

I screamed.

Emmett came hurrying upstairs. "What is it now, baby?" He seemed annoyed yet worried at the same time.

"Hang on one second," I said, rushing to the bathroom.

I figured out why my back was hurting.

_I had my period._


	4. Strange

Chapter 4: Strange

Rosalie's POV

After being in the bathroom for five minutes, Emmett pounded on the door. "Rosalie, are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'," I said.

"Not dying, healthy, oh, I don't know! Is everything going alright?"

"Get Carlisle."

"Carlisle! Come up here!" Emmett shouted.

I heard footsteps, followed by a voice that said, "What's wrong?" which could only logically be Carlisle.

"It's Rosalie. She's been in there for awhile."

Carlisle knocked on the door. "Rosalie? It's Carlisle."

I was pacing by now, thinking. "Come in. Door's unlocked."

The handle turned and he came in. "What's the matter?"

"Okay, you know Adele…?" I let my voice trail off. How should I word this?

"Go on, continue."

"Do you think it's possible for me to get my…um…period?"

He considered it. "Maybe. If you're already eighteen, it should probably come quickly if you're to get it at all." He paused. "You don't think…"

I nodded. "I don't think, I _know_, Carlisle."

He thought this over, too. "Well, this probably shouldn't come as much of a surprise." Then he said slowly, "Do you need Esme?"

"No, no, no!" I said quickly. "I'm fine."

"Okay. But you be careful with Emmett, okay?"

I heard Edward chuckle downstairs.

_Shut up,_ I thought. _I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're practically sex-deprived. And the only reason I say_ practically_ is because you have a daughter._

I nodded again. Carlisle left, and I went out into the hall.

Of course, Emmett had heard everything. "You fricking serious?"

"Yeah. And by the way, I need to go on an errand."

He gave me a confused look. I mouthed, "Tampons." He nodded then let me lead the way to the BMW.

It was later that night. Emmett and I were upstairs in our room, doing nothing.

I broke the silence first. "Emmett, you know what Carlisle said about being careful?"

His grin was mischievous. "I think we're on the same page."

Then we said together, "Let's not and say we did."

And so that night, we weren't careful, to put it mildly.

The morning was bright and clear. Sunlight streamed through the glass wall.

"Dammit. Morning already?" Emmett muttered next to me.

I kissed him. "Who says we have to stop?"

Alice pounded on the door. "I do! Now come on! Adele's leaving!"

"Nice morning call, Alice," I called. Then I muttered, "Why would I want to say goodbye to her? She slammed me into a coffee table." I got up out of bed.

"By the way, Carlisle's not too happy with you two."

Shit. Should've known Alice was going to mention something. Mental note: never trust Alice, Edward, or anyone with any kind of power.

Emmett and I got dressed and headed down the stairs to the bottom of the steps. We stood facing the door.

Alice was hugging Adele goodbye. "Oh, I'll miss you sooooooo much! Call me soon or when you're near!" She gave her one last hug.

Adele gave me a quick glare. I crossed my arms and glared right back. _Well, isn't our relationship just fantastic,_ I thought sarcastically to myself. Not that I wasn't _happy_--I could have all the kids I wanted now. But when you took my self-esteem away by throwing me at a table, I didn't stay too happy with you. I can take care of myself. No one should prove that otherwise.

When I looked into her eyes this time, the pain still rose in my chest, but it wasn't as bad. I guess her power was taking affect.

She turned and left, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, I fled upstairs to the bathroom. I didn't have a chance to go in there after I woke up.

But I was petrified as I realized my period was gone.

I thought it strange, only to last a few hours. I shrugged. Whatever. Stress was never healthy and, since I was becoming human, caused wrinkles and worry lines.

For some reason, I felt really sad. But I was glad Adele was gone and left in a good mood after the night Emmett and I just had. And I was thirsty, even though I had gone hunting only three days ago. My eyes were still gold.

I found myself saying, "You wanna go hunting?"

Emmett gave me a curious and confused look. "You're thirsty already? It's only been a couple of days. Is something wrong with you?"

"No, I'm fine," I said quickly. I was perplexed. I wasn't normally like this.

Why was my period over so quickly--right after Emmett and I had sex? Why was I excessively thirsty? Why was my mood so dejected--in fact, it had been swinging.

What was wrong with me?


	5. Confession

Chapter 5: Confession

Rosalie's POV

I didn't do anything all day. I was overjoyed and scared at the same time. Things were happening so quickly. First, Adele was here, and now this. Was this seriously possible? Or true? Maybe my imagination was going haywire. But I've never had much of an imagination, nonetheless an overactive one.

Emmett got so bored watching me just sit on the bed for hours that he went downstairs to watch a Mariners game.

Bella walked in the room. "Rosalie, are you okay?"

_Funny,_ I thought to myself. _People have been asking me that question a lot lately._

I turned to face her. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Anything."

I told her about my thirst and my mood and what I thought it was. I could've probably just as well told Carlisle, but he was the one who told me _not_ to let this happen.

She nodded. "It's time to tell Emmett."

Emmett's POV

I couldn't even focus on the Gators game. What the hell was wrong with Rosalie? I swear, if Adele hurt her at all in any way, I was going to wring Adele's neck.

Rosalie hadn't been acting like herself all week. Now she was as frozen as an ice cube in Antarctica upstairs.

"Emmett, dude, chill," Jasper told me. "What are you so tense about?"

"Rosalie," I said simply. I wasn't in the mood for small talk. Rosalie should just tell me what was going on with her, just cut to the chase.

"Well, she's certainly happy about something."

I sat up a little straighter. "She is?"

"Yep," Edward said, sitting on a La-Z-Boy recliner. "Overjoyed."

"Dude, tell me!" I begged.

"Why doesn't she tell you herself? She'll be down in 5, 4, 3, 2--"

"Emmett!" Rosalie squealed, running downstairs.

"One," Edward finished.

Rose threw her arms around me as Alice, Carlisle, and Esme walked in the room. Bella had come down right behind Rose. "I have such good news! I'm--" She cut off when she saw Carlisle and Esme. "Healthy. Absolutely healthy." Her glorious smile faded from her lips as she said that, turning serious.

Esme crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Alice, who nodded. Then she looked back at us. "Didn't Carlisle tell you two to be careful?"

"Oh, it's three," Rosalie said uneasily, glancing at her diamond-studded watch. "There's this major show sale going on and I just _have_ to be there. So I'm gonna get going…" She started towards the door, but Carlisle pulled her back by the shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere. What happened last night?"

"Uh, Carlisle, you probably don't want any details," I said.

He looked at Rosalie.

"It's…I'm…uh…you see…" Rosalie started, twiddling her fingers, trying to make up an excuse.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said sharply.

She turned to look at me. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Punishment

Chapter 6: Punishment

Rosalie's POV

I turned to look at Emmett. "I'm pregnant," I said, grinning. I didn't care whatever the hell Carlisle thought. This was the happiest day in my life.

Emmett smiled, a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. He picked me up and spun me around.

"I can't believe it!" he cried excitedly. "Rose, this is fricking awesome!" He kissed me, then set me down. He kissed me again, but this time my hair.

"How is this possible?" Esme asked.

I shrugged. "The signs were all there: my period just stopped out of nowhere, my thirst was greater than its ever been--or more frequent, anyway--and my mood's been down. From Bella's experience, that sounded about right."

"Alice," Carlisle said sternly. "Call Adele. She needs to get over here."

I looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"We have to figure out about that fetus."

A look of horror flashed across my face. "You're not going to hurt it, are you?" I glared. "Because if you are, I'm moving to Jupiter and never coming back."

Carlisle chuckled a little bit, even though I was serious. I'd been wanting this baby practically since _I_ was a baby.

"No, not at all," Carlisle promised. "We just have to see how similar it is to what Renesmee was."

I shrugged. "Okay. Well F.Y.I., I'm not giving this baby up for anything. Sell my BMW, rip my clothes, kick me out of the house. But I'm keeping this baby."

Everybody laughed, including Emmett, but I just crossed my arms.

Then there was a jumble of questions.

"Do you have any names?"

"Can I help picking out clothes?"

"So Nessie's getting a cousin?"

"Think you'll have twins?"

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Okay, okay, _okay!_" I shouted over the noise. Then I took a deep breath. "I really don't have a single answer to anything besides the fact that I'm pregnant. So, in other words, _shut up!_"

"Jeez, Rose. Moody much?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"It's just a little overwhelming, not that you'd know."

"Oh, you don't think I was just a little stressed when Bella was pregnant?"

"I'm just saying that you've never been pregnant, unless you got surgery or something…"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"It's a possibility!"

"A stupid one!"

We were shouting over each other by now, bickering like cats and dogs.

"Enough!" Carlisle said loudly, shutting us up.

"Hey, guys!" Jacob called, coming through the front door with Nessie. "What's up?"

"Not the time, Jake," I snapped.

"She's pregnant," Bella answered, filling him in.

"So she's gonna get really sick?"

"No. Well, I don't think so, anyway."

"Shoot. I wouldn't mind if she wasn't here for the next, oh, three centuries or so."

Emmett shoved past me and took Jacob's forearm. He dragged him out of the house, almost throwing him out the door. He came back to stand next to me. "So, what were we talking about again?" he asked casually.

Nessie tugged on Emmett's jeans. "Uncle Em, noooo!" she wailed. "Bring Jake back!" Her tiny, shimmering eyes pleaded, reminding me of melted chocolate.

Emmett groaned. "Fine. But it's for your sake, not his."

Nessie clapped her hands together and scampered to keep up with Emmett while he walked quickly to the door.

"I knew Nessie wouldn't let you make me sleep outside," Jacob said, coming back in and scooping Nessie up in his big arms. It was a wonder Nessie hasn't gotten squished yet.

"You're lucky," Emmett muttered. "It was supposed to rain tonight."

"Hey, maybe Seth'll imprint this time."

"Not funny, Jake," Emmett and I said at the same time. The last thing we needed in this house was another werewolf.

"Maybe the wolf should _get out_," Bella said through clenched teeth. "Nessie, go play outside with Jake, 'kay?" She helped Renesmee and Jacob outside, with Edward close behind her.

Alice took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Adele? Hey, it's Alice. We have a bit of a dilemma."

"It's not a dilemma!" I interjected. "It's wonderful, thank you very much. You're just jealous."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's Rose. She seems to be…pregnant." She paused. I could here Adele on the other line. She was silent for a minute, then said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Alice said. "We need you to come back here."

I turned my attention away from her conversation. That was all I really needed to hear. And my attention span for those things was very short.

And apparently so was Emmett's. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands resting on my stomach.

"So you're seriously not kidding?" he asked quietly. "Because it would suck if this was all some damn practical joke."

I giggled softly. "No, this isn't a 'damn practical joke,'" I quoted him.

Esme was about to go upstairs. She paused and turned to come over to Emmett and I.

"Well, Rose, I guess I've got to say congratulations," she said. "I really can't believe you're lifelong dream is finally coming true." Then she looked at Emmett specifically. "Emmett, keys." She held out her hand, palm up.

"What?!" Emmett cried. "She gets to keep her baby, but I don't?! That's so not fair!"

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but this baby's yours, too."

"Rosalie, hand over the cell phone."

My jaw dropped, but I shoved my hand in my pocket and dropped my phone in her expectant hand.

"Rosalie."

I dug out two more.

She gave me a look, so I grabbed my purse and handed her another five.

"Where's the iPhone? I saw you texting on it last week."

"Oh, come on!" I whined. "That one's new!"

"Hand it over."

I groaned and grabbed it from my back pocket.

"Hmph. I always wondered why your individual phone bill was over three grand a month," Esme wondered aloud.

"Don't push it," I muttered.

She turned to my husband, who was clearly trying to hide a laugh. "I still don't see any keys."

He stopped laughing immediately and growled, slamming a set of shiny car keys in her hand.

"Spare set?"

He mashed his second set in her palm.

"And there's still more," Esme said.

"No, there's not!" Emmett argued. "I only have two sets of keys."

"She's not talking about the keys, moron," I muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Great," he groaned.

"You two should've listened," Esme said

"Hey! I thought you just told me congrats," I disagreed.

"What was I supposed to tell you? 'That was very stupid and you should get an abortion'? You've wanted this forever."

"Then let us enjoy it--with a car and cell phones!"

She ignored my comment and continued. "Emmett, no driving _anyone's_ car. Rosalie, no shopping for baby stuff. Two weeks."

"_What?!_" Emmett and I screeched at the same time.

"You heard me." Esme headed for the kitchen, with Emmett's keys and my phones in her hands.

"Man, are we stupid," Emmett mumbled.

"But it'll all be worth it," I said, putting my hand on my stomach lovingly.

He nodded. "Yeah, it is." He smiled, a heavenly, twinkling smile that was pure joy. He put his bear-like hand across my belly, feeling for the creature inside me. I put my hands over his, moving when he moved.

His hands suddenly stopped, and I could feel the smallest of bumps coming out between my hips. Small, but there.

"That's _our _little nudger," I whispered.

"Sure is," he agreed, then kissed my hair.


	7. Emmett's Story

Chapter 7: Emmett's Story

Rosalie's POV

Adele came that afternoon.

I didn't want her to come back--I still had to pay for Esme's coffee table, although I might sneak into Adele's purse for that one--but I still had to thank her for making me human again. Or making me slowly turn human, anyway. Without her, I'd still be stuck being the damned-to-hell, non-mother vampire I'd been for God-knows-how-many years.

Of course, Alice was completely thrilled. I felt truly sorry for Jasper; Alice was probably bringing him through hell and back with all that planning shit she had up her sleeve. I know that's what happened when I got involved with whatever she was doing.

"Rosalie," Edward reminded me in my ear. He'd told me before that if I was to be a mother, I should probably stop swearing and lay off the attitude. I gave him the same response I'd given him before, "I can do whatever the hell I wanna do."

"So, Adele," Carlisle said to Alice's sister. "Tell us all we need to know."

She paused for a second, thinking, then said, "Okay. It's probably no miracle she got her period--nothing's changed since puberty; everything's still there. So the eggs must've been made incredibly fast. And I've heard of Rose and Emmett's nights." She shot us a quick look, then continued. "By the rate at which her body is changing and the time it took Bella to have Nessie, her due date is anywhere between one and a half to two months. But it's not all completely…secure."

I sucked in my breath as my hands flew to my stomach. Emmett put his arms around my shoulders, trying to soothe me.

Adele continued as though Emmett and I had never done anything. "The baby might change faster than your body. That could kill you, or the baby."

"But it won't," I snarled. "My baby will never die and it will never hurt me. I'm its mother and it loves me."

Emmett moved his hands onto my stiff shoulders. "No, baby, of course that won't happen. Adele, leave out all the extra bullshit. Otherwise, continue." I would've laughed at how he said that, but stress was overwhelming me. As soon as I thought about stress, I could feel Jasper sending out waves of calm just for me, so no matter how hard I tried to shake it off, I automatically calmed down. Emmett ran his fingers through my hair and was soon twirling it around his fingers.

Adele obeyed Emmett. "But there's good news, too. The baby will only have a small slice of human in it, so it'll grow quickly--approximately one-point-five times faster than Renesmee. And most of the human stuff won't get in the way."

Bella cleared her throat. "Nessie doesn't get in the way at all. Actually, sleeping's probably a perk."

I heard Emmett snicker.

Adele huffed. "Whatever. Anyway, the baby won't break your ribs, either--Alice has really filled me in on details. You should be strong enough for the next two months. In fact, you might not feel a noticeable for awhile." She didn't say anything for a moment.

"So is that it?" I asked, annoyed. Her little speech had done more harm than good. What the hell kind of mother would want to think about her baby dying? Not one like me, that's for sure.

She nodded. "Yep. That's about all of it."

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of me," I muttered.

"Rose, I'm seriously not kidding," Edward said.

"Shut the hell up, Edward!"

Emmett started massaging my shoulders, not saying a word, just taking it all in. He kissed the top of my head. "C'mon, babe. Let's go upstairs. It's time for the mommy to get some rest."

_Mommy._ It was a word I would have to get used to.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Rest sounded like heaven on earth right now.

Upstairs, I was snuggled close to Emmett on our big bed.

"Tell me when we first met," I begged him.

He held me closer. "I was hunting--"

"Grizzly bears," I finished for him.

"Do you want me to tell it or not?" he snapped. "You know it by heart, anyway."

"Continue."

"So I was hunting grizzly bears. One attacked me and threw me to the ground. Then the most beautiful girl in the universe shows up out of nowhere." He gave me a big grin and I smiled back. "She--amazingly--picks me up and carries me one hundred miles to a huge house. Then there was a man with short, blond hair--Carlisle--, and a fierce, burning flame that shot threw me. I don't remember a whole lot after that."

I sighed. "You reminded me so much of Vera's little boy. And now I get _my_ little boy."

"Oh, so it's a boy now?" Emmett asked, his voice with a hint of teasing in it.

I shrugged. "Don't you think it's a little mean to be calling our baby 'it'? And we just added two girls to the Cullen family, so it's about time there's another boy around here. Now, tell about afterwards--when you woke up." I knew this part of the story, too, but his voice was so dreamy, so sweet.

"I opened my eyes and there she was again. It was love at first sight. We got married and could never be separated."

"Now we're adding a new chapter onto our story," I added. "We had a beautiful little baby."

"And the three of us all lived happily ever after. The end," Emmett finished for me. He leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly. I kissed him back, not hesitating in the slightest.

He rolled on top of me and my hands twisted into his hair.

My mind went blank, only focusing on him, his lips, his hands. _Think! Think!_ I urged myself. Slowly, ever so slowly, my hands went to his shoulders and pushed him up.

"Wait, Emmett," I gasped. "Already pregnant. Unless you want me to end up like the Octo-Mom, we better cool it for the next couple of nights."

"I can't wait till you have this baby," Emmett sighed. You'll be a mother, and then we can go back to our normal nighttime routine."


	8. Renesmee's Visit

**Hi, readers! Sorry I haven't posted anything for like the past 3 weeks! I got to go on a trip to Walt Disney World, so I was kinda busy! Thnx for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Renesmee's Visit

Rosalie's POV

Previously: Suddenly, there was a movement in my stomach.

I gasped and flew up, shoving Emmett off of me.

"Rose?! What's the matter?" Emmett asked, worrisome.

"The baby--it moved," I said, jolted from the suddenness of it all.

Carlisle and Esme were upstairs before a human could blink.

Esme came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder, probably hearing my heart rate increase. Heart rate; that was something I'd have to get used to along with the whole mommy thing. "It's okay," she said. "And actually, although it's early, that's a pretty good sign."

"We know the baby's healthy," Carlisle chimed in as Emmett put his arms around my shoulders.

"The baby must not have liked that you were on top of me," I said to Emmett.

He patted my belly. "Sorry, baby. Don't worry--your mommy's okay."

Alice came skipping through the door. "I saw what happened. Probably nothing to get worked up over."

"Yeah, I know. Just surprising, that's all," I said.

"Well, are you too surprised to go shopping? There's so much to buy! A crib, maternity clothes for you, toys, bottles--"

"Alice," I interrupted her. "I can't."

Her face fell. "Why not?"

"Em and I kinda got in trouble for all of this."

"Oh." Then her eyes brightened. "How about I go shopping _for_ you?"

"I should've known you two would get around this somehow," Esme sighed.

Alice and I looked at her with pleading eyes. "_Pleeeeease_, Esme?" we begged.

"It's a little early, don't you think?"

"The early bird catches the worm," Alice pointed out. "And everything else has been early--Rosalie got pregnant so fast and the baby already moved. Is Adele sure it's going to be two months until Rosalie has this baby?"

"Fine," Esme said, ignoring Alice's question. "But I'm serious, Rose. No shopping. You still have a car and a closet."

"She won't be," Alice promised.

I gave her a questioning look. "Alice, how--"

"I've got my ways." She disappeared down the hall in a flash.

I got up off the bed. "Where's Edward? I've got to figure out what she has planned."

Emmett chuckled lightly.

"Seriously. I need that car this week." I marched out of the room and down the stairs. Jacob was asleep on the couch.

I shook him. "Dog? Dog? Hello, you lazy old mutt!"

He jumped awake. "What? Is Nessie okay?" He looked crazily frantic.

"She's fine, you moron. Where's Edward?"

He yawned and stretched. "Back at his cottage, Blondie. He's been there for a couple hours--what are you, deaf? A thought vampires are able to hear everything."

"Yeah, and I thought werewolves get off their lazy ass and didn't gain ten pounds in an hour."

"What? Are you saying I'm fat just because I sleep a lot?"

"No comment." I spun around and hurried out the back door, bumping into Emmett outside. "Where'd you come from? I never heard your footsteps."

"You didn't think I was staying here, did you?" he asked. "You're pregnant. You may need my expertise and strength." He flexed his guns.

I laughed. "Very funny." I loved how he could make me laugh at any moment.

Out of nowhere, he picked me up in his arms.

"Hey!" I protested, laughing harder. He ran and jumped swiftly over the river, then raced over to Bella and Edward's little house. By then I was gasping for breath. "Set me down!" I managed to spit out.

He was laughing, too, but decided to let me down. He made a smart move.

We didn't have to knock. Edward came right to the door--he probably heard Emmett's heavy footsteps and my laughter. Renesmee was in Edward's arms, half asleep, snuggled against his chest. Emmett laughed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Renesmee is your prop, go put her back to bed," Emmett said.

Edward whizzed back to Nessie's room, set her in her crib, and came back.

"I could hear you and Bella across the river. Get a reality check. I'm a vampire."

Edward ignored his comment. "I know why you're here. Alice isn't going to do anything _that_ bad. Don't worry--you'll keep your closet. And, according to Alice, you technically won't be _shopping_."

"Just spit out her plan already!" I begged.

"Can't. She specifically told me to 'shut it.' With a lot of cussing tossed in here and there, let me add. Something Emmett would do, but it didn't sound right coming from--"

"Edward! Spit. It. Out," I said through clenched teeth as I cut him off.

But Renesmee came to his rescue. He was _very_ lucky.

Nessie ran over to me, a wide grin stretching across her face. I bent over and picked her up.

"Hi, Nessie!" I said with a fake enthusiasm. "What are you doing up, huh?" I poked her playfully in the stomach.

She giggled, then touched her little fingers to my throat. Pictures of me at the door flooded my vision, then her managing to climb out of her wrought iron crib. Bella came into her room, but Nessie showed her with her little "visions" that I was here. Then she rushed to the front door.

She pulled her hand away and I could see clearly again. I kissed her cheek. "But you should still be in bed, missy. Your mommy's probably not going to be very happy if I keep you up half the night."

She shook her head stubbornly, curls swinging around, and showed me her mental images again. She showed us going back to the house and her falling asleep in my arms tonight. Then she showed her laying on Jacob's chest. Of course, Jacob had to be involved if we were going to the house.

Edward laughed, reading my mind. "No, Nessie. You've got to sleep in your own bed."

Bella was suddenly behind Edward. "She can, if she wants to."

Emmett burst out laughing, and I couldn't help it, either, thought I wasn't as obnoxious as he was.

A couple seconds later, Emmett said as Bella narrowed her eyes, "Let's hope you actually _do_ something this time! If the house isn't gone by daybreak, I'm gonna swear you're sitting around playing a game of cards!" He laughed a little harder as my laughter faded into giggles, then faded away altogether.

Bella took in a deep breath, composing herself. She was still a newborn vampire--it was ten months since the Volturi came about Nessie. Then she turned to me. "Nessie can go--I don't mind. We'll be over there by seven-ish tomorrow morning."

That got Emmett going again.

"Very mature, Emmett," I said sarcastically. "Shut up!" At least I knew when to stop, unlike him.

Renesmee tugged on my shirt impatiently and pointed at the house.

"Emmett, we'd better get going. Nessie's tired." He didn't move--he was still working on shutting up, which, at this rate, wouldn't happen till noon tomorrow. He was still doubled over. I tugged on his arm and tried towing him away. But, with his strength, I didn't make it very far. His laughter faded away eventually.

Bella kissed Nessie on the forehead. "You be a good girl for Auntie Rose, okay sweetie?"

Nessie nodded.

"Okay," I said. "See you two later."

"Alright. Bye," Bella said as Edward closed the door.

Nessie yawned widely.

"C'mon, Emmett. We better hurry," I said.

We ran back to the big house, flying past moss-covered trees and over earthy paths with animals' footprints molded into them. The bound over the river seemed quick, but still smooth as silk. Then we were at the back door of the house, moonlight glinting off the glass wall.

I smoothed down my hair and glanced down at Nessie. She was fast asleep.

"I can't believe Edward woke her up in the middle of the night," I mumbled as I carried Nessie upstairs and tucked her into my bed. I pulled the blanket up around her neck, and she snuggled into the pillow without hesitation. I put an arm around her, her curls feeling like cotton. She was so peaceful, so beautiful when she slept.

I heard Emmett enter the room, so I wasn't surprised when he laid down and put his arm around me.

"Your turn's coming, baby," he whispered. "Don't worry."

I turned carefully to face him. "What if Adele's right? What if out baby dies, or it kills me? What if we're just encouraging heartbreak?"

He pulled me closer to him. "Sweetheart, that won't happen. You know it won't."

"But Adele doesn't seem so sure everything will be okay, nor does Carlisle. I'm no doctor, Emmett."

His lips crushed onto mine, once more, again and again. In between kisses, he said, "Rose, baby, don't worry. Everything will be okay. You and me, we'll live our fairy tale life together, along with out baby. Quit stressing yourself out. Be positive, babe."

I smiled. He was right. Everything would be absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Hi again. I know that there hasn't been a whole lot of action, but read the next chapter! A LOT is happening!**


	9. Flirtatious, Annoyed, and Aggravated

Chapter 9: Flirtatious, Annoyed, and Aggravated

Jacob's POV

I had been running for four hours now, just going in circles around La Push and Forks. When I left, Renesmee clung to me like glue. But I really needed time to think, so I persuaded her to stay.

Sam wouldn't very happy to find out that Blondie was having a baby, but did he really _have to_ know? Nessie hadn't done any harm. But then again, could we be absolutely positive that this baby wouldn't do anything? If it's Rosalie's baby, it may not be very…cooperative. And with Emmett, well, let's just say we'll have a few broken walls when it has a temper tantrum.

_Hey, Jake. So Rose's having a baby, huh?_ a higher-pitched voice asked. Definitely a werewolf. And a girl. I groaned.

_Leah! What the hell are _you_ doing here? Why didn't I hear you phase in?_ I demanded.

_I'm great at eavesdropping. Is the blonde pregnant or what? Because I've heard a mouthful of it from you._

As she asked that, I could tell another werewolf phased. An important werewolf that I _really_ wished wasn't here right now.

_Jake?! What do you mean by Rose is pregnant?!_ Sam exclaimed.

_Uh…um….Meet me by the beach,_ I said. I heard Sam howl, then I could tell that at least seven different wolves phased at the same time. As they came to meet me, I only really paid attention to Seth, Leah, and Sam because they were right in front of me.

_So, bro, what's up?_ Sam wondered cheerfully.

I growled. _Nothing good. Rosalie's pregnant._

_What? How is that even possible?_

_I was kind of wondering the same thing,_ Sam grumbled.

_Okay, long story short,_ I said. _Alice's vampire sister Adele--don't ask anything about her, 'cause I don't know much--came and used some strange vamp power and now Rosalie's turning human. I don't think I need to explain the rest…_

_How long have you known this?_

_Uh, about a week._

_And you haven't told us? We can't let her have that baby! Renesmee was an exception. This one isn't._

_No! You can't do that!_ Leah protested. The whole pack turned to look at her.

_Why not?_

_I agree with her,_ Seth backed Leah up. _Are you sure this is going to be all loss and no gain?_

_I feel her pain. She can't ever have normal and have children. She'll always be apart of this freak monster world, and so will I._

Sam was growling and glaring at the two Clearwaters. _What happened to being loyal to our pack?_ He didn't wait for anyone to answer him. Instead he turned and ran deep into the forest.

_This can't be good,_ a werewolf next to me said. It was either Collin or Brady.

_No, it can't,_ I agreed. _Dammit._

Alice's POV

I watched Emmett and Rosalie on the loveseat across from me. He kissed her once, twice, three times. Ugh.

Their romance had gotten all gooey since Rose got pregnant a week before. It was driving me crazy when they were anywhere near each other. Not to mention the way she was treating Adele. Adele deserved at least a little bit of respect. It was because of her that this was even possible. But I did enjoy shopping with her for baby stuff. Rose and Emmett are just so _shallow_!

"Calm down," Jasper whispered behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. He calmed me down, but I kinda wished I could be mad. I needed to vent.

_Live with it,_ I told myself. _It could be worse. She's just being Rosalie. Give it another week or two._

Emmett's POV

I wandered into the kitchen. Rosalie had turned one of her fashion shows on the TV, and I wasn't interested.

Jacob came storming in the back door. He came into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

"What's with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "You know where Nessie is?"

"Upstairs."

He marched out of the room.

I took my phone out of my pocket and twirled it around in my hand, staring out the window. The sun was shining and there was only a slight breeze. _Damn,_ I thought. _One of the nicest days there's ever been and I can't take out Rose's BMW and cruise around. I could gun the engine, pop the convertible top, and crank up the stereo. Yeah, that would be nice…_

I jumped as someone tapped on my shoulder. I spun around. Adele was standing right behind me, smiling.

"God," I said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She ran her fingers lightly down my arm. "You must have absolutely nothing to do at night anymore. Just know I'm available." Her grin grew wider.

"You think I'd cheat on my wife, you bitch?!"

Her smile got a little smaller, but still stayed there. "Not cheat--just take a vacation. One little night." Her eyes twinkled and met mine. They were full of lust. Then she turned and quickly left the room. Not a split second later, Rosalie came in.

"Baby, is something wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost," she said.

I relaxed the muscles on my face. "Of course not." I swept her up into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She kissed my lips.

As she did so, I concentrated as hard as I could on thinking. _Forget about Adele and how much you want sex. You have Rosalie. You can wait, for Rose's sake._

Still, sex _did_ sound good right now. But I would never cheat. Never.


	10. Maturing with a Crash

**Yes!!! I got more hits this month than last month--by about fifty! Keep passing the word on about this story!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Maturing with a Crash

Rosalie's POV

The past week had been so dull I actually believed it was possible to die from boredom. In all my years, there had never been a time where I was so out of things to do. All I did was read magazines, watch TV, and observe the never-ending rain pour from the sky. Whoopie. So exciting.

Today wasn't much better. I was lying on my back, hands behind my head and staring at the ceiling. Emmett was outside washing his precious jeep that he still and wouldn't be allowed to drive--a whole week still. At least I knew I wasn't alone--this week would be long for the both of us. If only I could sleep--maybe I could kill some time.

But before I could get comfy and actually _try_ to nap, the glass making up one of my walls shattered and flew at me as something--or someone--crashed through it, smashing the wall to pieces.

Alice was already up here, clearly seeing the whole thing, with Edward and Emmett flying in after her. Emmett took a protective stance in front of me as Jasper came in, too. I could hear Bella downstairs trying to keep Renesmee downstairs. Jacob was still outside running with those disgusting werewolves that didn't belong in this world. But then again, we didn't belong here, either. But that wasn't what was important at the moment. Whatever just came in my bedroom was.

"Sam," Edward snarled, "what are you doing here?" I could hear Emmett growling lowly.

I didn't hear an answer--Sam was probably still in his werewolf form.

"What the hell is he here for?" Emmett demanded.

Edward didn't answer him. Instead he said to Sam, "You're not going to touch her."

Sam growled a loud, heart-racing growl. Then Alice leaped on top of him a split second before he charged at me, trying to run Emmett over. I screamed as Carlisle came running up. He was at the hospital and must have come home as fast as he could. My three brothers were fighting off Sam.

Emmett flung Sam at the wall, cracking the drywall and taking off chunks of paint. Sam fell to the ground then got back up and growled at my husband.

Emmett decided to repeat his question. "What the hell are you doing here, Sam?"

Sam gave him an icy glare, then had a look on his face that read "oh, shit."

Edward smiled smugly, but said sternly to Emmett, "He was after Rose." He shot a glance my way quickly.

A look of shock and utter horror flashed across Em's face. Then it read anger. "You take one step near her and you're dead. You hear me? Dead. I'm not afraid to rip you to shreds."

I heard another wolf howl outside and I jumped. What the hell was happening? I was normally very unemotional, but my baby might be in jeopardy. What did you expect me to do? Sit there like it was no big deal?

Edward looked quickly at me then back at Sam. "It's just Jacob." Before I knew it, Jake came through the wall as well, destroying whatever remnants of it were left standing, which wasn't much.

Jake snarled at Sam, not making him any happier. Sam made a noise that sounded somewhere between a bark and a growl, a sound that was just as well capable to alarm you as a bomb going off right next to your foot.

After a couple seconds, Sam snarled back at Jake and jumped out of the window, running deep into the woods. Jake headed out of the door and into the hall bathroom.

Emmett came over next to me, one arm around my shoulders and his free hand holding mine. "Are you okay, Rosie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just startled, that's all." I paused, then looked at Edward and continued. "He was coming after the baby, wasn't he?"

Edward looked unsure, but then said, "Yes, he was."

I looked down at my stomach for a second, panicky and not wanting to say anything, just to make sure I didn't overreact.

Emmett read my face and said, "We'll keep you and our baby safe. Don't worry about that. I will fight for you, and so will a lot of people in this room."

I nodded, then pressed my cheek against his shoulder. "I know that. I've known that for over half a century. It's just…well, I'm really protective over this baby. You've known how much I've wanted this, and for how long."

He kissed my hair and Jake walked back in the room. "I'm _really_ sorry about that."

"You saying sorry?" I mumbled. "That's a new one."

"Did you say something, Blondie?"

"No." But I was thinking: _Wow, he must be half deaf or something. Isn't he a werewolf? He should be able to hear _that _at _least_. Blackmail, baby. _I saw Edward silently chuckle out of my peripheral vision.

Jake continued. "Sam doesn't want another vampire in this world, so when I told him this morning about you being pregnant, he went bizerk. He ran from the pack and, as soon as I found out what he was planning, I ran after him. As I can see, I was a little late, but not _too_ late."

"Yeah, because it's Jacob the werewolf to the rescue," Alice said.

"Excuse me, but I drove him out of here."

"It's not that hard to shove a werewolf out of an open wall," Emmett snickered. "Although it might help if they lost a couple pounds. After all that running, I never knew a werewolf would still be overweight." I laughed along with Emmett at that one.

"Since I'm no help around here, I'm going downstairs," Jacob announced.

"Never have, never will!" I called, laughing harder, as Jake left the room.

Everyone was laughing by now, besides Carlisle, who stayed his common serene self. "You're sure you're okay, Rosalie?"

I waited a second to finish laughing, then replied. "Yeah, Carlisle. Nothing happened to me. If anything, a couple pieces of glass hit my skin, but I'm still for the most part vampire."

"You tell me if anything goes the least bit wrong, okay?"

"Trust me, Carlisle. I will. If I made sure Bella told the whole truth about her condition as much as I did, I would do just as much and more for me."

"Alright," Carlisle said, then headed downstairs.

"Em, we better go make sure that werewolf is well off our land," Edward said. Emmett kissed my forehead sweetly, then turned to follow Edward out the wall. That's when I realized, _oh, God. Esme is gonna kill Jacob. Part of the wall is completely gone!_

"Oh, it's no big deal anymore," Alice promised me. "Carlisle explained everything." Then she added, "But Jake has to help install it."

I smiled. "Good. Renesmee has the absolute worst smell ever because of him, and the less time he spends with her, the more chance we have of letting Nessie have her own scent. I can barely tell what she smells like anymore."

"Oh! There's this _really_ cute pair of jeans on eBay that are going for a great asking price! I've gotta go and get those--fast!"

"I thought you only shopped at the outlets."

"Those jeans are one of a kind. I was going to buy them when they were online at my favorite store, but someone bought them before me. They just grew out of them because they ate too many double cheeseburgers. I seriously have to go."

I laughed lightly. "Fine. Go buy the jeans before the world comes to an end!"

She smiled, then said, "Thanks, Rose!" Poor Jasper had no choice but to follow her.

I stared at the broken wall, then started bawling. I kept my emotions all stuffed up in my chest until everyone was gone, and now I was able to let it out. I didn't want anyone to see me break down like this.

My baby was in horrible danger, and there was nothing I could do about it. I let Emmett risk himself for me. I was willing to let him die just so I could have a child. I was depending on everyone else for me.

For the first time in my life, I truly realized how selfish I was and finally decided that it was time for me to grow up.

* * *

**Okay. I need some more reviews. So if you want to find out how things are going to work out with Sam and are wondering what Adele is going to do next, give me three more reviews! I'm not posting anything until I get the reviews!**

**Ideas and feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


	11. Getting Closer

Chapter 11: Getting Closer

Rosalie's POV

Acting on the fact that I decided to grow up, I spent a grueling twenty-four hours ignoring Jacob and his wisecracks. It was giving me a headache and stress lines, but I reminded myself of my baby and how much it needed me.

But of course Emmett noticed it. "Babe, are you sick?"

I gave him a weird look. How could I get sick? "No. Why?"

"You're not acting like yourself. You're quieter, too much like Bella. You've been ignoring Jacob all day, not saying a single word to him whatsoever. If this is something Sam or Adele has done, I'm going to rip them limb from--"

"Emmett, it's not them," I interrupted him. "Well, not completely. You see, Sam--"

He started to turn away. "I'm gonna kill that werewolf if it's the last thing I do!" he bellowed.

I caught up with him, resting my hand on his shoulder and turning him to face me. "Listen, okay? Sam helped me realize that it's time for me to grow up. I've been acting selfish and immature for too long."

Emmett started laughing. "Ha ha. Very funny, Rose. Yeah, right, like _you're _going to think of others for a change!" He started laughing harder.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and glared. He looked at my expression and his laughter died away. "You're serious? Oh....Sorry. But...why do you want to do this?"

"I've already told you. We have a baby on the way, and I'm too immature to handle that."

He pulled me close to him, kissing my head and running his fingers through my hair softly. "Oh, Rose. Of all the stupid things you've done, this one probably tops the charts. You don't have to change, baby. The baby will want whatever its mother is like, whether its mother is like you, or Alice. And this house will never be the same if you change. Everyone enjoys having you around, you know that." He kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him. "Okay. Fine. But if our child ends up a mess it's all your fault."

He started laughing again. "That's the Rosalie we all know and love!" He glanced at Jake, asleep on the white sofa. "Or, at least most people."

"I hate him, too, so it's equal. Speaking of hate, where's Adele? I haven't seen her around for a long time."

Emmett shrugged. "Terrorizing other vampires, most likely. I don't know, but I don't care, either. But I have this weird noise coming from my engine, so if you don't mind, I need some help fixing it."

Adele's POV

I was standing in the Cullens' garage, admiring all of their cars. My sister's yellow Porsche was the one I envied most. I wondered if she'd ever let me drive it.

Before I had the chance to think about even just taking the car out for a quick spin, Emmett came in the garage, Rosalie by his side. Oh, how those two lovebirds sickened me. Rosalie glared at me and I glared right back. Emmett didn't say anything to me, nor had he said anything at all about our meeting in the kitchen. But I decided to give him some time.

"Hey, Emmett," I greeted, trying to be the better person. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted Rose to have a look at my Jeep. Something seems wrong."

"Oh. Well, let's hope everything's okay." I shot him a flirty smile while Rosalie opened the hood. As soon as I knew she was absorbed enough in her present activity, I mouthed to him, "Remember what I said. Consider it." He mouthed back, "I would never." I gave him a look that read, "Oh, it's may just happen the way I want it."

Maybe if I was flirtatious enough he would fall into my grasp. All he wanted was a little love, right? That shouldn't be too hard.

Rose closed the hood of his Jeep. "Just needed an oil change." She looked back and forth between Emmett and I, still staring at each other. She grabbed Emmett by the arm and tried to pull him inside. He turned away from me and headed into the house without a word. A couple seconds later, I followed, sure to keep my distance. If the blonde suspected anything, I knew damn right that she would be the road block between Emmett and I. She was the only thing standing in my way. Or so I thought.

"Adele," Alice hissed. I looked around to see her sitting on an arm chair. I came over and sat down next to her.

"What's up?" I asked coolly, though I knew perfectly well something was wrong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Em and Rose are _married_, for crying out loud! It's a sin to do anything to turn him on."

"I'm already going to hell, so what difference does it make?"

"Listen. You do not go around messing with someone's love life. It just isn't right."

"Last time I checked you hated how lovey-dovey those two had gotten. Now I'm solving your problem--and Edward's problem at night, too."

"If you do _anything_ to hurt either one of them, you better not step foot on our property ever again. You could go live with the werewolves for all I care if that happens."

Edward came into the room. _Damn,_ I thought. _He's gonna be watching me every move I make, too._ He nodded and smiled. The werewolves actually didn't sound all that bad at the moment.

Leah's POV

I hoped Rosalie was here, otherwise I was making a complete fool of myself.

I walked slowly up to the front door of the Cullens' house, not completely intrigued by the fact I was going to a vampire lair. The smell was completely unappetizing, too. I had no idea how Jake handled it so well.

Just as I stepped on the the front porch stairs, Rosalie answered the door. I was swept up in relief that Emmett didn't answer the door, and that Rosalie was home in the first place.

"Hey," I said uneasily, playing with my belt loop on my jeans.

She nodded at me. "Hi." After a brief, uneasy silence, she asked, "What are you doing here? You've never come because of free will."

"Is it true--are you really pregnant?"

She smiled a sweet smile, clearly liking the fact. "Yes. But what do you have to do with it?"

"Sam hates you and Emmett right now, you know."

"That's no surprise. He already hates us vamps, anyway. But he crashed through my wall yesterday. Esme's not liking him, either."

My eyes widened. "Really? He's never gone that far before."

It was quiet again. Annoyingly quiet.

Rosalie broke the silence. "Why are you here--_truly?_ Not just to warn us, I'm sure. You probably could care less."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I could." She gave me a look of expectance, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against a porch post.

I sighed deeply. "I don't feel so alone anymore. I realize that you're a lot like me."

She snorted, but I continued. "You never had a choice to what you were, and you hate it. There's so many things we both want, but almost all of them we can never have. You're getting mainly half of it now, but before you didn't have the option. Neither do I."

She was silent for a minute, her face softer. As soon as her body thawed, she said, "I guess you're right. But I still don't like you werewolves."

"Racist," I mumbled. She gave me a look, but I didn't care. I didn't specifically like her, either. Vampires were cold killers. I guess that's why everything they do to humans is never figured out, then called a "cold case."

"Well, I've gotta go," I said. "Thanks for listening." I turned and started to run into the forest. I was exhausted, but I wasn't able to sleep until I told her this.

And as I turned, I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw the devil girl smile.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie was in my lap on the floor, watching CNN with me. There was nothing on, but I was completely absorbed with twirling her hair around my finger.

I couldn't believe how fast her stomach had grown. It was about 2 1/2 inches wide already--so much faster than predicted.

"I think you're right," I heard Edward mumble to himself behind me. I turned slightly to look at him. "We probably should tell Carlisle."

"Tell Carlisle what?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," I told her. "Just something we, uh, noticed on the news."

She gave me a weird look like I was crazy, but turned back to look at the TV.

Edward was already gone, and I could hear him talking to Carlisle upstairs.

"Rosalie's growing very rapidly," he said. "The baby already kicked--that's at least sixteen weeks for a human! That was only about a day, too!"

"Yes. I know that. I've been watching her very carefully," Carlisle said.

"Well, why do you think this is happening?"

"Adele hit her twice with that power of hers, and they were constantly glaring at each other, and between the sudden and fast change to her body, this should have been expected. But it's slowed. Now she's growing at about a month per week."

I nodded slightly at that information. It all made sense.

"So four more weeks, then?"

I didn't hear it, but I think he nodded, because I heard Carlisle say, "That's about right. Four months equivalent the first day, then the next five months, so five weeks. Then subtract last week. Could be longer, depending how many times Adele looks into her eyes."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"You're welcome." Edward was back downstairs in a split second. _I heard it all,_ I thought to my brother. He nodded, then settled back on the couch.

Four weeks. A total of a month and a week. Maybe she should know. It was all revolving around her, anyway.

I turned to look at Edward, but he shook his head. "Tomorrow," he mouthed. I looked out the glass wall and realized it was already far past dark.

Tomorrow it was then. At least I had time to prepare myself for the drama.


	12. Reconsidering

Chapter 12: Reconsidering

Renesmee's POV

I was getting a cousin! I was getting a cousin!

My aunt Rosie was going to have a baby, though in my opinion she was going to have to lose some weight.

I was hoping for a girl, because I wanted someone that was going to be my friend for life.

My mom was reading me a story. She finished it, closing the book and picking me up to put it my bed.

"Mommy," I said.

"What, sweetie?" she asked.

"When is the baby going to be here?"

"Soon," she promised.

"I want to see the baby now."

"You're going to have to wait, Nessie."

"How long?"

"Not too long."

"How long?" I repeated.

"I'm not sure. That's something Grandpa would know. Or maybe Daddy."

"I want to ask daddy."

"Tomorrow, okay? You need to get some sleep."

"But it'll only take one minute. _Please?_" I made the mistake of yawning after I said that.

She laughed. "You're tired. Time for bed."

I sighed, defeated. There was not a very large chance that I would win out a battle arguing with my mom. She knew so much more logic than I did, but I would pass her by one day. I sighed again as she laid me in my bed. I had gotten a twin bed because I outgrew my crib.

I fell asleep right away, dreaming of my cousin.

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I were watching some late-night so-called horror movie, though when you're a vampire, nothing's scary anymore.

Only a couple hours before, Emmett and Edward had that discussion about the news. Edward had said, "I think you're right. We probably should tell Carlisle." But the weird thing was, the news was talking about a hurricane that was about to hit Orlando. Why would Carlisle care about what's happening across the country on the east coast? And Florida meant nothing to us, since we couldn't go there. Unless it was something about Isle Esme…but the hurricane wasn't going to hit it. Something was up between the two of them.

And then there was Leah. She claimed to understand me--or understand me before, anyway. I _was_ getting all that I've ever wanted. But why would she want to befriend me all of a sudden? Then again, I'd want to be friends with me, too, by now. Those werewolves would get awfully annoying after a week--not to mention almost a year. Maybe I could give her a chance. I could probably use her at a time like this.

Emmett stroked my hair softly, studying my expression. "What are you thinking about?"

My face must've given away more than I thought. "Oh, nothing."

"It's something."

"Yes, but nothing important."

"Tell me anyway. This show sucks."

Couldn't have put it better myself. "Leah came over today when you were chasing Sam away. She claims to understand not being able to be normal. I was just thinking why not give her a chance?"

"What are you on?! Crack?! You're sure you're okay?!"

"I'm right here," Jacob said from his spot on the couch, with Nessie in his lap.

"Don't care, dog," Emmett and I said at the same time.

"I'm fine," I said to Emmett. "Just considering, I guess."

"Well, don't consider that," Emmett begged me.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Seriously, don't."

"Fine. Forget about it. Never said anything."

"That's more like Rose." He kissed my lips.

Sam's POV

I needed a Plan B. Those bloodsuckers had driven me right out of their territory. I had to realize my disadvantages: Edward could tell when I was coming and what I was thinking, and Jacob, Seth, or Leah--who I was against once again--could tell those vamps exactly what I was planning. But I also had advantages: a pack size to match theirs and Alice wouldn't see me coming.

So many things I could do, yet so many I couldn't. I needed an idea.

I paced back and forth in the thick woods, keeping my senses alert for any wolves that were listening or coming.

Then I had it.


	13. The End

Chapter 13: The End

Rosalie's POV

The nights were so long and boring now. Oh, so boring…

I was laying on the white sofa, propped up by one elbow, watching Nessie. She was watching cartoons. I thought it was funny how she rolled her eyes whenever Dora the Explorer asked ever so slowly where the tree was that she was looking for, which was clearly right behind her.

I heard Emmett whispering in the kitchen. But my senses had dulled so much that I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Rosalie…. Four weeks…. Shorter…. Adele…"

Well, it was about me, and something involving Adele and four months shorter.

Wait--was I really that dumb? I know blondes had a reputation, but this is just sad. I knew exactly what he was saying, but I still had to think it over for a minute.

I only had four weeks left, instead of the seven I thought! Omigod, this was amazing! Only four weeks!

Speaking of Adele, no one had seen her for awhile. Not that I cared.

Then I heard Edward say quietly, but not in a whisper, "Rosalie. She, uh, knows."

"Huh?" Emmett asked that plain as day, as if he was discussing a football game.

"You _do_ know we're all vampires, right? We _can _hear a whisper." Edward wasn't quiet anymore, either.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not stupid…. Oh, she heard?"

"No, she smelt it. Yes, she heard!"

"You weren't supposed to answer that!"

I stifled a laugh. Those two fighting would never get old.

"Go!" Edward urged Emmett. I turned to see Emmett coming over to me. He sat on the edge of the sofa that wasn't occupied. "You heard?"

"Partially, yes." I grinned.

He sighed. "So the baby is due in only four weeks instead of the six and a half Carlisle thought." He paused there, as if done. But that was what I already knew. There was more to it.

"Continue," I said. As he rolled his eyes, I smiled. It was fun to be annoying when you wanted to be.

"Adele looked at you twice or something, and since the baby kicked that first night already, you were already about sixteen weeks into your pregnancy, which is four months."

"I know how to convert weeks into months, Emmett," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. He actually looked hurt for a second, until I smiled.

"Well, Miss Know-It-All, tell _me_ the rest of the story, since you know what it is."

My face went blank, but then I repeated, "Continue."

"You know, you're starting to sound like a robot Barbie doll."

"Continue," I said again, smiling.

He sighed, but kept going. "Carlisle's been watching you, and says the baby's growing at about a month per week. So subtract last week, which is a total of five months gone by already"--I gave him a look of "I Know That"--"and there's four more months left, so four more weeks. Simple math."

"I told you to explain it, not be my math tutor."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious," Emmett said sarcastically.

"I know, aren't I?" I asked, smiling and flipping my hair back. He just smiled back.

It was quiet for a moment, until I asked, "So only four weeks?"

"Yep," he said, nodding.

I put my hand on my stomach, caressing it and sighing. "He'll be here soon. My sweet little baby boy…" My voice trailed off, sighing happily again.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Emmett asked curiously.

"No. I've been living in the moment lately, so I haven't thought about it."

He ran his fingers across my stomach, but didn't say anything.

"Do _you _have any ideas?" I asked him.

"You're gonna hate it."

"Tell me," I begged him.

"Nah. It's no good, like I said before."

I grabbed his hand, stopping the movement. "Tell me."

He tried to loosen my grasp, but was unsuccessful. "Jeez, Rose. Since when are you so strong?"

"Quit trying to change the subject. What is the name?"

"Moody much?"

"I'm pregnant. What do you expect?"

"Some respect."

I sighed, composing my mood. "Please tell me, Emmett."

"Royce," he whispered so quietly that I thought I had mistaken what he said.

I flew up as he jerked his hand away. "Are you _kidding me_?! _Royce?!_"

He put his hand on my chest and shoved me back down on the couch. "I told you that you didn't want to hear it. But you just had to anyway."

I shoved him off. "Give me some space."

"Okay, seriously, Rose. How did you get so strong? You've never been able to do that before. Ever."

I just sat there for a second. I needed to get a grip on myself. There was no way in hell I was going to name _my_ baby boy _Royce_. Royce, the son of a bitch who never cared about me. Royce, who destroyed every dream I ever had. Royce, who damned me to hell by giving me no choice but to become a vampire. I really didn't care about any of this being strong stuff at the moment, but I had to get my mind off Emmett's idea.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I was strong. I just thought you weren't trying."

He laughed once. "Me? Not trying? Yeah, right."

"Ask Carlisle," I said, referring to being strong. "He should know."

"Carlisle!" Emmett called.

"I meant go up and ask him!"

"This is easier."

Carlisle descended down the staircase and stopped next to the sofa. "What do you two need?"

"Rosalie seems to be really--"

"Strong," I interrupted him. "For instance, he was moving his hand up and down my belly, and I grasped his hand and stopped him. He couldn't shake my hand off."

"Thanks for letting me finish," he grumbled.

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically, not making eye contact with him. Then I said to Carlisle, "Why am I like this?"

He thought it over for the smallest fraction of a second, then he said, "You're like a newborn vampire." I groaned, hating to relive that year, but he continued, "You're a vampire with human blood in your system. You're going to get stronger, and it wouldn't surprise me if you lashed out more that usual while pregnant."

"Great. Because I so much fun when I was a newborn."

"You're being a newborn for your newborn," Emmett pointed out.

"I guess you have a point," I surrendered.

Emmett smiled, glad to be stronger now, even if it didn't include biceps.

It was three days after that. Everybody was gone. Alice insisted on taking Bella shopping with Nessie to buy new clothes, so Edward and Jake had to go along; lucky Jasper had gotten out of it to go hunting with Emmett. Carlisle had an emergency surgery at the hospital. Esme decided to go shopping to make sure no one busted a door at the mall. I had one thing to tell her about that decision: Good Luck.

So I was home alone. I thought about calling Leah--just to talk--but I wasn't _that_ desperate. Esme said I couldn't shop--she didn't say I couldn't look through magazines or surf the internet. I went up to my room and picked up a magazine--some random one I had no idea what the name was. But it had baby clothes and supplies in it, so it worked.

I was busy looking over strollers when the doorbell rang. I was so consumed in what I was reading (navy blue or champagne--I had no idea which color and I wanted it to be perfect) that I didn't bother to check who it was first.

I swung open the door and dropped my magazine when I saw who was standing there.

"Hello," Adele said, Sam standing right next to her.

I was frozen for the slightest half second, then slammed the door in their face and ran to the back of the house and out the back door. I ran into the woods, going to find Emmett, who promised me he wouldn't be far away.

But three huge werewolves jumped out in front of me, making me fall backwards. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Adele and Sam in werewolf form standing behind me, blocking my exit. Soon a countless number of wolves surrounded me as I sat there, frozen yet again. But then I remembered I was Rosalie, not Bella. "What the hell do you want with me?" I asked, standing back up.

"It's not about you," Adele said. "It's the baby."

My eyes widened. "You'll never touch him."

"We'll see about that," she said, smiling devilishly. The wolves around me started growling, coming closer, inch by inch. Even with my strength I wouldn't be able to fight them all off. I couldn't try to scream, just stood like a statue. My dream was over.


	14. Leaving

Chapter 14: Leaving

Emmett's POV

I fed on the deer I had just pounced on. There was an uneasiness in the air, but I couldn't place it. I just knew something had gone wrong.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I turned away from the deer and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Emmett!" Edward said from the other line. "It's Rosalie--she needs help!"

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

"Adele and the wolves ganged up on her. They want to kill the baby!"

"Jasper, I've gotta go," I said to my brother, who came along. "Where is she?" I hissed to Edward, already leaving my kill behind.

"Two miles north of the house--she left out the back door. I'll try to get there as fast as I can, but you and Jasper have to handle it. Alice is calling Carlisle right now, so he should be coming."

"'Kay. Bye," I said, hanging up the phone. I heard Jasper right behind me.

I kept running another mile, then the strong whiff of werewolves tickled my nose. Ugh. But they were close, I knew that.

This had all happened in the course of three seconds, so I didn't think a whole lot could happen to her while I was coming. Still, I better not take any risks.

Up ahead of me, I saw a big brown mass of fur. Upon closer examination, a werewolf. I ran faster, then ripped through the pack, sweeping Rosalie up as I went. Nobody even saw me coming.

I slowed as I got near the house, then hurried inside. "Are you okay, Rosie?" I asked as quickly as I could manage.

"Oh, Emmett!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks, a symbol of her turning human. "Th-Th-They were c-c-coming after the baby and-and w-w-were going to k-k-k-kill him and tear me a-apart!" She put her head on my shoulder, bawling.

I took her face in my hands. "Rosalie, it's over. You're okay. Everything will stay okay."

She sniffled and nodded reluctantly.

"Now I'll be right back, okay, baby? I've gotta help Jazz."

She nodded again and I ran back out the door. Carlisle was there now with Jasper, fighting the wolves off, trying to get them to run back to La Push.

Soon, I was fighting off Sam. "Leave. Leave, Sam Uley, and never come back again. You come back and you'll have to get past me."

"And what kind of threat is that?"

I growled at him. "Get outta here. Now."

Then Alice, Edward, and Esme were helping, Alice was in front of Adele specifically.

Alice's POV

We arrived at the house from shopping, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper fighting off a pack of about fifteen wolves, somehow managing. I had sent Bella to go back to the house and Emmett told her to check on Rosalie for him. Jacob didn't want any part in this. Adele was there, too, just like I saw.

I went directly to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to finish what I started, my way. No one needs this. I'm ending this."

"Try it, and you won't see the light of day ever again."

"I know the Volturi will back me up." She grinned mischievously.

"I don't care if you go to live with the damn Volturi or not. Stay there forever and never come back again. You have absolutely no place in this family."

"So you don't care about your sister anymore? Don't love me?"

"No," I spat, glaring.

I kept walking forward, and she retreated without hesitation.

But before she finally turned and ran, she said to me, "I may not come back, but beware of everyone else. I lived for decades without you, and I can live without you now." She disappeared into the woods.

I didn't care about her anymore. She didn't matter. In my world, she was just another insignificant piece of grass. No--the root of one piece of grass. She was there, but I never saw her, and it didn't make any difference to me. She seemed to be the same way. Good riddance to her. She may have been my family, but she didn't belong in my heart. So I cancelled her out. Rosalie came first, since she was real family; real family didn't murder other family.

Adele was out of my life forever, and I was glad.

Bella's POV

I sat next to Rosalie, trying to give her solace, rubbing her back gently. Jake made sure to keep Renesmee busy.

I stared out the window, watching as the rest of the werewolves left. Jacob was ashamed of his used-to-be pack. And he didn't want to fight off anybody right now.

Everybody piled back in the house. I got off the couch to let Emmett take my place to comfort Rosalie.

She glared at him. "You told me he wouldn't come back. But he did."

"Baby, I thought I drove him out," he promised.

She didn't say anything, just sat on the couch, staring ahead blankly at the wall. Emmett sighed and tried to wrap his arm around her. She shrugged it off. But a couple long, silent minutes later, she put her head on his shoulder and let him run his muscled fingers slowly through her hair. Eventually Edward asked, "Carlisle, what are we going to do about this?"

"Out of all of us, I think Jacob would know that answer best."

All of us turned to look at Jake, who was on the floor with Nessie curled up asleep in his lap. "Why me?"

"You know the werewolves better than all of us combined."

He was silent for a minute, then said, "I really don't know. Sam's never gone anywhere near to this far."

"Anything you could try--anything at all?" I asked.

"Maybe I could try to talk some sense into the kid--better yet, get Leah. He would never expect her to be so on our side."

"It might work," Carlisle said, "although he probably remembers how Renesmee was born and Leah was on our side. But we have to use it, since it is our only shot."

I saw Rosalie nod slightly. It was really her choice to approve this, not anyone else's.

Carlisle must have seen it, too, because he said, "Well, it's settled. Jake will get Leah to talk to Sam."

And that was the end of that conversation.

Jacob's POV

I ran to La Push, keeping alert for Sam, Quil, Embry, or Jared.

I was stuck telling Leah that she had to tell Sam to quit going mentally insane. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to Leah. She probably wouldn't even tell him, nonetheless help us out. At this point, I just wanted to fast forward my life, like Adam Sandler in the movie _Click_. This was so not what I hoped to be dealing with.

I arrived at Leah's house, ducking into the woods to phase back. Then I went up to her door and rang the bell.

Of course, she had to answer. Why not Seth?

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"I'm the Cullens' official messenger now," I joked. "They all told me to tell you to tell Sam that he should get a life."

"You lost me."

"How did I do that?"

"'Told me to tell you to tell Sam?' What the hell is there _not_ to lose? That made absolutely no sense."

"They told me to talk to you. You're supposed to tell Sam to go away and convince him to _stay_ away."

She huffed unhappily. "What can't you?"

"Ask them."

She huffed again.

"Why are you so much worse than you usually are?"

"I'm exhausted, that's why. Seth started to snore like hell lately and I can't sleep, so I tried to sleep outside last night. But the other wolves were howling all night and wouldn't shut up so I came back home at three in the morning. I could still hear them because my windows were open, so I shut the windows. Then it was too hot, so I dragged a fan into my room. By then my mom was up and running around getting ready for work, which caused so much ruckus that I swore elephants were running through the house instead. An hour later, when she was gone, Seth was as loud as could be once more; I put a pillow over my head to drown out the noise. But then I couldn't breathe. So I threw the pillow on the ground and drew the covers up to block out noise from my ears. But then I was too hot _again_ and I flung off the covers. Then I was too cold. I went back and forth like that for the next forty-five minutes, then I gave up. But I was so mad by then that I was sweating even more and wasn't tired anymore. Then my mom called and said I had to go help out Seth at the grocery store, though I knew he was still asleep. It didn't take me long to figure out he was fighting off the rest of the pack over at the vamps'. Finally, I dragged myself back here and fell asleep for five minutes, but then _you_ showed up."

Talk about rough. Girls and their needs to have perfect silence and temperature at night could drive you crazy with two older sisters, so I was awfully glad when they left. Now I was reliving it through description. Ugh.

"Well, if you're just going to be a badass all afternoon, then I'm leaving. When you get a grip on _yourself_, talk to Sam. But if you're not sane, he won't be either." I said. Besides, I wouldn't mind a couple of days waiting for the battle to begin again.

"Fine. Bye," Leah grumbled, slamming the door in my face. Some person she was turning out to be.

I climbed back into my car, banging my head on the roof. Damn being so tall. I drove back to see Nessie, trying to forget Leah and remember that I had done my part and it was all over for me. I didn't care for Rosalie's drama; it just wasn't worth the time and effort.

So I decided to kick back and wait for the world to change around me.


	15. Heaven and Hell

**Okay, guys, I know that this is like my third chapter in 24 hours, but I REALLY had to get this out there! This chapter is really good and really keeps the story moving!**

Chapter 15: Heaven and Hell

Leah's POV

Damn Jake. I had the worst morning ever and he just _had_ to come over here to give me bad news? I hated all this werewolf stuff. If it was possible, being a werewolf could go die in a well, along with Jake and Sam, who started this mess, and that Adele girl, who _really _started it. I could just scream!

I flopped down on the couch and pulled a blanket onto me, trying to sleep. But ten minutes later, I found out that wasn't anywhere near possible--about as likely as an apple having eyes. I had to go tell Sam to back off before I would ever sleep again.

At this rate, I would never sleep in my life. Maybe I should become a bloodsucker and never _need_ to sleep anymore.

So I flung on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, stumbling out the door and heading for Sam's house.

My car was a load of crap. I didn't even know the model, it was so old. For all I knew, it could be the Model T Ford. I turned the key five times, my car wheezing and just barely starting. I prayed to God that it would make it to Sam's and back before it died for the fifth time this week; it was only Tuesday.

I arrived at Sam's miraculously and knocked on his door. He answered. "Leah? What are you doing here? You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I know I look horrible, but just listen, okay? Why the hell are you going after Rosalie like this?"

He narrowed his eyes to slits. "I should've known you were on their side. I'm not giving up. You will never see the last of me." He started to close the door, but I stopped him.

"Sam, gain some sanity! This baby isn't even born yet, and you're already on a rampage trying to destroy the thing and its mother! Just listen to me!"

"You have five minutes."

_Thank you, God. I owe you, _I prayed. Just coming to his house was all I'd hoped for in the beginning.

"You don't even know what this baby's going to be like," I said. "At least give it a chance and wait for it to be born."

"But we don't need another bloodsucking spider. We can't let this continue! What if Alice has twins? Triplets? What will happen to the world?"

"If you want to go after anybody, go after Adele. If it weren't for her, Rosalie wouldn't be in the position she's in."

He thought that over for a minute. "Okay. I'll hold off on the leeches. Bye, Leah." He started to close the door.

"Wait! I didn't give you permission to go after Adele!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Why did you even come over here in the first place?"

"I don't even know. Carlisle sent Jake to send me because he thought you'd listen to me more rationally. I guess all I'm trying to say is, don't come after Rosalie. Give it some time. Just see what happens before you jump to conclusions."

He sighed. "Fine. But can I at least talk to Adele?"

I didn't really believe that he was asking me for permission. "Sure. Just don't harm her."

He sighed again, stressed. "Okay. Bye, Leah."

"Bye," I said as he closed the door and I went down the steps on his front porch. I smiled slightly. I was actually of use for once. It was a good feeling for a person who never felt needed. I never thought there was any reason for me to stay here. That might not have been much, but I think I just saved someone's life and made their lifelong wish come true.

For once since I became a wolf, I actually felt _happy._

Rosalie's POV

Those fucking werewolves. If it weren't for them, Bella's pregnancy would have been a little less dramatic and my pregnancy wouldn't be at risk.

I heard a knock on the door. It had been an hour since Jake went to talk to Leah. So it was one of two people: Sam or Leah.

Carlisle answered the door.

"Hi, Carlisle," a high-pitched voice said. Definitely not Sam, unless his name was now Samantha.

"Hello, Leah. Do you have any news?"

"You bet I do."

"Well, come on in. We all want to hear."

She stepped in the entryway, her long, dark hair flowing down past her shoulders. I had to admit, she was kind of pretty. But I knew she wasn't as pretty as me. She came over next to me, sitting on the couch.

"Sam agreed to retreat. Somehow, he believed me. But I kinda convinced him to go after Adele instead, so I hope that doesn't bother anybody." She looked directly at Alice, but my sister shook her head. "Good." She turned to me. "Rose, you're safe."

I smiled and hugged her. Then I pulled back. "Sorry just a little happy that's all."

"No problem," she guaranteed, then I hugged her again. This was a friendship that would last.

No one would ever understand the weight that lifted off my shoulders as she told me I was finally safe.

I hugged Emmett, pulling him close to me. I ended up on his lap.

Everyone was silent for the slightest split second, then grins stretched across their faces.

"Leah, you're awesome!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but you are the sister I wish I would've had!"

"Omigod! Finally!"

"You're serious? Holy crap, are you amazing!"

"Teach me how to do that!"

"You'd make a great lawyer."

"We can kiss that stress goodbye."

I sighed happily. Finally.

Emmett's POV

It was a week after Leah said things were going to work out. Oh, I couldn't thank her enough for my wife's safety. But if you knew me, you'd understand I wouldn't trail behind her like a puppy dog saying "thank you" all day. That was just not the way Emmett rolled.

I was hunting on my own, still a bit thirsty from last week. I never got much of a chance to go back to hunting, so I stole away today.

I pounced on a mountain lion, drinking eagerly. That hit the spot.

I stood up, turning to head back to the house. I felt the sensation of someone watching me. I turned to see Adele behind me. She was smiling that sexy smile people always wear at clubs and leaning against a tree trunk.

"Hey, Adele," I said, my voice a dead monotone.

"Hi, Emmett," she said, her voice tinkling like wind chimes. I turned away from her and began heading back to the house, ignoring her. But she caught up with me and put a hand on my shoulder, whispering in my ear, "I've been thinking of you."

I spun around. "Listen, slut. I don't cheat. My wife needs me and always will be. So go get lost. No one wants you around anymore."

"No need to be hurtful," she said softly, lightly running her fingertips down the side of my cheek. I slapped her away.

She looked me dead in the eye, but must not be using her power, because I didn't feel anything. Before I could blink, she crushed her lips onto mine, her hands on the back of my neck.

I tried to pull away, but I couldn't think. She was an awesome kisser, and my mind suddenly was fuzzy and blurry. She leaned against me, making us fall down, but I didn't notice that she was on top of me. Soon we were rolling around, doing something I really shouldn't.

Rose was going to be pissed off.


	16. Gone

**Shelbielovetwilight, here's the chapter you've been begging me for! Now would you be a little more patient next time? Just kidding! Love ya babe! BFF's! (although in this chapter, I don't know how long that's gonna last with Rosalie and Emmett...)**

Chapter 16: Gone

Emmett's POV

I didn't know what I would tell Rosalie. I had just committed adultery.

So I didn't tell her a thing. She actually asked me the next day if I was feeling okay, sensing something wrong. But I just shook my head and we went on with our day.

Two more days passed, and I kept my mouth shut. I looked okay on the outside, but on the inside it was tearing me apart.

But that didn't mean it was a complete secret. I had bribed Alice a new car and Edward one hundred thousand dollars to keep quiet, and so far it was working. But I would have to figure out how to get myself out of buying a new car and losing a third of my wallet.

"Emmett," I heard Edward say from upstairs. I knew he wanted me to come up.

"Yes?" I asked, walking in his bedroom door.

"I can't keep this secret for you. I'm not letting my sister down."

"No," I spit through my teeth. "She can't know. It would break her, you know that."

"It is tearing you apart Emmett. She senses something wrong, and will find out eventually. Just tell her the truth. Maybe she'll forgive you."

"You think so?"

"The keyword is _maybe_, Emmett."

"Then the only person I'm gonna believe is Alice. Alice!" I called.

She rushed to my side. "What?"

"Will Rosalie forgive me?"

"I'm no Magic 8 Ball."

I gave her a glare and pushed up the sleeves on my tee shirt. She kept a perfect poker face, but I could see her taking the slightest step back. I smiled as she said, "She's Rosalie. She won't stay with a cheater."

I groaned. "But you guys still promised."

"Promised what?" Rosalie asked from the doorway.

We all turned to look at her. _Dammit,_ I thought. _Please, oh, please, don't let her overhear that._ "Nothing."

She crossed her arms and stared into my eyes. They twinkled and glistened; so beautiful. But she wasn't going to get anything out of me.

"We'll talk about this later," I mouthed to Alice and Edward. "C'mon ," I said to Rose. "Let's go downstairs. How long has it been since you hunted?"

Rosalie's POV

Emmett was acting strange. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"But you guys still promised," Emmett said, groaning, as I came upstairs. I leaned against the doorframe to Edward's room. The thing that amazed me about Eddie is that he had this huge speaker set but only Debussy and Beethoven--no one good, or recent.

"Promised what?" I asked.

They all jerked their heads to look at me. Emmett's face was one of surprise and worry. "Nothing," he said.

I crossed my arms and looked him in the eye, knowing he was a sucker for my eyes. But he didn't say anything.

He was hiding a very dark secret.

"C'mon. Let's go downstairs," Emmett said to me. "How long has it been since you hunted?" He dragged me down the steps as I followed unwillingly.

"Uh, about a week ago," I answered him, as if he didn't already know.

"You look thirsty."

"I'm not," I insisted. He still kept pulling me along with him out the door.

I planted my feet on the ground and refused to move, knowing I was stronger than him. "Emmett, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Emmett."

He didn't say anything.

I got closer to him, looking him directly in the eye again, running my fingers up and down his side. Seductively, I said, "Emmett, what's the matter? Tell me."

"Like I said, it's nothing," he said.

I crushed my lips onto his, and I could feel him loosen up under me. "Now, what is on your mind?"

"Adele…is a great kisser."

I gasped and pulled away quickly. "_WHAT?!_"

"Shit, Rosalie!" he shouted at me.

"You cheated on me?!" I screeched. I took a step back from him. "I can't believe it! I'm your wife--and pregnant--and you _cheated_ on me?!" I was so angry that I was shaking.

He backed up a step. "Rosalie, please forgive me. I didn't mean to, honest!"

"Why the hell would I forgive you, bastard?" she spit through clenched teeth. "Damn you, Emmett McCarty Cullen! Damn you to the pits of hell and never come back!" I stormed away and ran up to my bedroom, slamming the door so hard that it cracked. I flopped down on my bed and sobbed. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me! I cried some more, letting the tears escape.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"Just leave me alone," I muttered. But she didn't listen. Instead, she came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Hell I'm not okay! My husband just cheated on me--how do you think I feel?!"

She was silent, ready to let me vent.

"I can't believe it, Bella! I trusted him! That man whore cheated on me! I'm pregnant, dammit!"

She rubbed her hand in circles on my back. I was still shaking--in fact, it had gotten worse.

"Do you need Jasper or Carlisle?" she asked considerately.

"No," I growled. Definitely not Jasper--messing with my emotions was just going to get me annoyed. Then he was going to fix that and just make it worse.

"I felt the same way when Edward left--well, not cheated, but I felt so sad that I didn't know if I would make it through it," Bella said. "But I did. And I think you will, too."

I hoped to God I would.

Alice's POV

Oh my God! Oh my God! I couldn't believe it!

Adele seriously had sex with Emmett?! What the hell is that slut on?!

I burst into the hotel room at the Forks Hotel where my sister was staying. "Who do you think you are?! You couldn't have seriously done that to Rosalie!"

She jerked her head up to look at me. "I don't fucking care about Rosalie! She doesn't exist in my world. Emmett wants me, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"You are the devil himself," I said, then slammed the door behind me as I walked out of the room. I ran back to my Porsche, where I surprisingly found Jasper waiting. "That little bitch," I muttered to myself as I ducked into the driver's side.

"Calm down, sweet," Jasper said to me, penetrating calm waves throughout my body, "or I'll have to drive."

"I just can't believe Adele did that to me, Jazzy! I thought she would be like me--not something worse than Rosalie when she gets bitchy! And she's already out of the house--what else can I do?"

"It's time for a family meeting."

Carlisle's POV

I hung up from the call I was on with Jasper. A family meeting was of order. I called the family down to the dining room table.

As everyone sat down, I could see their eyes flickering to Emmett, scowling and giving him dirty looks. It was a good thing Jasper came up with this, otherwise the house might not be here by nightfall.

Alice and Jasper rushed in the front door and were in the dining room in a flash--they didn't even bother to take their shoes off. I sat down with Esme next to me, each couple next to each other besides Rosalie and Emmett, who were on different sides _and_ ends of the table. Not a good sign.

"Okay. We need to discuss Adele and Emmett--"

"Discuss?!" Rosalie interrupted. "I've already chosen my answer--he leaves tonight! No later!"

It was sad what this had come to. Rosalie and Emmett were the most intimate lovebirds I'd ever seen. Now they were just as much enemies as the Union and Confederate during the Civil War. This was going to be one long meeting. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Rosalie, just listen. Let's figure this out calmly and rationally."

"But--" She was cut off by Alice, who sat next to her and put her hand over Rose's mouth.

"Continue, Carlisle," Alice said to me, smiling.

"Thank you, Alice. As I was saying, Emmett did something I'm sure everyone's heard about and we don't have to bring up again. Am I correct?"

Everyone nodded, even Rose, who's mouth was still covered.

"We need to reach a decision. Either he can stay because he is part of the family, or he can go."

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled. "I'm your son! You can't just throw me out--" This time it was Edward who stopped him.

"Ugh! Gross!" Edward shrieked, pulling his hand away. "You licked me!"

"Yeah. And you should consider washing your hands sometime. Yuck."

"Would you two please stop it?" I begged. "I know that no one is at agreements today, but try to get along as best you can, okay?"

They all nodded again, like before. Rosalie gave Alice a look and she pulled her hand away, probably not wanting to be licked, either. Rose crossed her arms across her chest glaring straight ahead of her at the wall.

"Now I want you to all put your heads down on the table--no peeking--and raise your hand when I call the choice you want. Alright?"

More nods, then everyone besides me, Esme, and Nessie put their heads down on the table.

"Okay. Raise your hand if you want Emmett to stay."

"I'm not voting," came the muffled voice from Emmett. "But I'm not looking, either."

"That works," I said. "Now raise your hands."

Jacob, Alice, and Edward raised their hands.

"Alright. Raise your hand if you want Emmett to leave."

Everyone else's hand shot up.

"Put your hands back down. You can look up now. We've reached a verdict. I'm sorry to say Emmett, but you're leaving."

Rosalie's POV

"Put your hands back down," Carlisle said. "You can look up now. We've reached a verdict. I'm sorry to say Emmett, but you're leaving."

I still glared at the wall, but inside I was smiling. I was glad he was leaving.

"This meeting is officially dismissed."

Everybody got up and headed out to the living room at their own paces. Mine was quicker than most of the family's. Okay, the whole family's.

I went up to my room, shut the door, flopped on my bed, and turned on my favorite music. I didn't care about anything besides my baby now. I didn't see the point of a lover like Emmett. It just wasn't worth it.

I ignored Emmett as he came in the room to pack up his stuff. I assumed he was going to Adele's motel room to enjoy the rest of his damn life with her.

After ten minutes of silence, Emmett asked, "Rosalie, can we talk about this?"

"No," I snapped, turning the music up a little louder. He turned it back down.

"Please, Rosie?" He knelt next to my bed, hands folded, like he was worshipping me.

"It's too late for that," I answered, turning to the other side, my back to him.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Screw you."

He sighed and I could hear him turn away. He picked up his luggage, heading for the doorway. But he paused. I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't, and continued out the door and down the stairs, my ears picking up the sound of his footsteps faintly. I could tell my senses were weaker.

After a couple seconds, I got up and walked into the hallway, standing next to the stairs where I could see the front door. I saw him hug Esme, then Carlisle, saying something to each of them. He turned for the door, looking me in the eye for the shortest split second. It was pleading, a sad puppy dog look of pure sadness. He walked out the front door, shutting it firmly behind him.

I didn't know why, but when I saw him leave, it felt like a piece of me had withered away, died, and broken off.

But I reminded myself that he cheated. The dead part had fallen off, but had left room for a better me to grow.

I hope.

**Omigod, I looooove this chapter! It's one of my favorites so far! (Don't get the wrong impression and think I want Rosalie and Emmett to break up. Cause I sooooooo don't want them to! Trust me, things WILL get better!)**

**To all of you who have heard about the Midnight Sun incident, I think we should not read the partial draft of Midnight Sun. Stephenie said "I did not want my readers to experience Midnight Sun before it was completed, edited and published. I think it is important for everybody to know that what happened was a huge violation of my rights as an author, not to mention me as a human being." I think we should honor what she says and show her our support. We shouldn't read Midnight Sun until it is complete, edited and published. Please send this message to as many people as you know so we can show Stephenie how much her fans support her and give her the respect she deserves. (Think of it as a silent stand) The throat may burn but we will not satisfy the thirst!**


	17. Dreams

Chapter 17: Dreams

Rosalie's POV

After four days without Emmett around, it seemed eerily quiet. There was an uneasiness and sadness in the air, though everyone tried very hard to ignore it. I tried a different method: I ignored everyone altogether.

My bed had become increasingly popular in the daytime lately. I was constantly lounging on it, daydreaming, thinking about my baby. My family's questions came back I into my head from the first day I told them I was expecting. Would it be a boy or a girl? At this point, I kinda wanted a girl more, because when it came to guy things, I was a total failure. But I had already decided that this baby had to be a boy, so maybe I would just watch a little more NFL than usual, which started with actually watching it in the first place. Or, better yet, _twins_. A boy _and_ a girl. I grinned at the pure white ceiling, cracks making thin, random lines running from one end to the other and connecting like a highway.

I was relaxed, comfortable where I was and how the situation was.

My eyelids drooped, my long eyelashes visible a few millimeters in front of me. The steady rise and fall of my chest became slower, deeper. My eyes closed completely, and I rolled on my side. My body felt like it was drifting, far away, somewhere else…

It was sunny--bright and sunny, but my skin wasn't sparkling. Ahead of me was my baby on a lawn much like our's. I ran over to them and swooped them up in my arms, their smile gleaming in the sunlight. Upon further inspection, it was the baby boy I had dreamed of. But he looked far too much like Emmett--brown curly hair, dimples, and a sweet, sweet smile. But this was my worst nightmare. I had to forget Emmett, move on. Tears rain down my cheeks, and my baby boy's smile vanished. He was suddenly gone. I wanted to scream out, "No! Give him back!" But I couldn't say anything. I wanted this baby, loved this baby. Maybe he did look like the person I hated at the moment, but he was _mine_. There was no guarantee that my baby boy would look _exactly_ like that, was there? Just because I was rethinking things wouldn't mean he was gone forever, would it?

I gasped and shot up, the familiar walls of my room surrounding me. I put my hand to my stomach, sighing in relief when it was still just as round and as big as ever.

I rubbed my eyes, my head heavy. Suddenly, it all clicked. I had been sleeping. It was all just a dream, a very scary dream. Everything was okay, besides the fact that Emmett wasn't here. But that I could live through; losing my baby would make me suicidal. It was that way with Emmett before he cheated, but why risk yourself for someone that you didn't trust and didn't love you anymore?

Yawning, I crawled back under the covers and nestled my head into the fluffy pillows. I drifted away from now into a dream world. Somewhere I hadn't been in decades.

Esme's POV

Oh, poor Rosalie. How hard it must have been to lose your lover. If Carlisle cheated on me like that, I didn't know what I'd do.

She had been so quiet and secluded it was starting to worry me. So I walked up to her room to see what she was doing.

I knocked on her door three times. "Rosalie, honey, how are you doing up here?" She didn't answer. All I heard was her steady breathing.

I creaked open her door, finding her turned on one side, eyes closed and snuggled deep into the covers that were tight around her body, her stomach clearly showing its size. Smiling, I figured out she was sleeping.

I started to leave, but stopped when she stirred. "Esme?" she asked groggily, sitting up. "What--what are you doing?" She yawned and stretched.

"Just coming up to check on you. Do you need anything?" I offered her.

Her hand flickered to her throat and back quickly. "Is there any possibility Carlisle could get me some blood or something? I'm just so tired." She collapsed back onto her pillows.

I smiled. "Sure, Rose. Anything else?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks, Esme."

"Anytime, honey." I went downstairs to find Carlisle. I knew Rosalie was going to make a great mother.

Rosalie's POV

Esme came back upstairs with a silver cup filled with some type of liquid, most likely the blood that I asked for. I was so tired today that I never knew if I would get out of bed. No sleep for seven decades could really tire a person out.

"Thanks, Esme," I said, taking the cup from her. "Hey, could you send Alice up here?"

"Sure, Rosie." Esme left the room as I took a drink from the cup, my burning throat simmering down a little. Alice was up a couple seconds later.

"Hi, Rosalie. What did you need?" she asked, a certain happiness to her voice.

"I just had a question. Does…does your head hurt at all?"

She gave me a weird look, then her face lit up. "Oh, the headaches? No, why would I?"

"Renesmee did that to you."

"I don't know why your son isn't doing that to me. Oh--he's about to kick."

I winced as I felt his stomach from the inside of my skin. "So you can see the immediate future, then?"

"I guess so."

"Did you know I was pregnant?"

"Maybe," she said, grinning. "I just wanted to see your face when you figured it out yourself."

I slapped her bicep playfully. "Oh, if you ever keep that from me again, I'm _so_ going to kill you." We giggled as I smiled back. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You're just gonna have to wait," she taunted.

"Alice!" I whined. "It's my baby!"

"I seriously don't know that one. I only know what it is going to do, not what it is."

"Don't call my baby 'It,'" I snapped.

"I only know what _they_ are going to do, not what _they_ are."

"Thank you."

"He _is_ only one, right?"

"Yes. No twins."

"Shoot," I muttered.

"Oh!" she said, suddenly remembering something. "Bella and I got something for you." She dashed to her room and back in a second. She put a flat, square package wrapped in white wrapping paper with a white-and-silver bow attached to the top. "Open it."

I smiled at her, ripping the paper away, then gasping at what was inside.

"Oh, Alice, thank you!" I was holding a white photo album and scrapbooking supplies. I hugged her.

"When we find out the gender, we can glue either pink or blue paper onto the front and back cover and write their name and birth date on it. Then you can take some pictures to put inside." She still had one hand behind her back. She pulled out a thin silver camera.

"You and Bella are the best sisters a girl could have!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, Bella!" I called downstairs.

"You're welcome!" came the reply. I hugged the book to my chest.

"It's perfect, absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Alice said. "We hoped you would." I flipped through the pages, calculating how many pictures could be put in the photo album. After a moment of silence, she said, "Well, I better let you get to sleep. It's already half past ten and you look exhausted."

"Thanks again, Alice. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I sighed happily. I was so glad that I was having a baby, no matter who the father was. It was what I'd always wanted, finally complete. Although a husband would be nice to help me out, but at this point it wasn't a necessity.

I flipped through the book again, its pages glimmering and shining from the light at the top of the ceiling. It was all too wonderful to be true--well, in my world, anyway. I was just glad that the whole Sam thing was resolved, otherwise stress would have taken me over. But I still had to talk to Leah. This friendship was starting to blossom, but would actually be a real friendship if we hung out at one point in our lives.

So I was booked for tomorrow:_ 10 am-5 pm: Leah Clearwater._

**Heyy peeps! Alright, so I am like a HUUUUGE fan of Breaking Dawn and I really think Stephenie Meyer should keep writing. Leah never told her whole story and Renesmee and Jacob are such a cute couple that I wanna see how they end up (see my Favorite Stories section on my Profile--it has a lot of stories about Nessie & Jake having kids)! So, if you agree, post this or a message similar to this on your story! Either that, or join the group Please keep writing the Twilight series Stephenie on Facebook!**


	18. Strict Sleepover

Chapter 18: Strict Sleepover

Rosalie's POV

So, sticking to my plan last night, I kept my whole day open to hang out with Leah. I had my cell phones back and had gone shopping _majorly_ over the past few weeks, so things were starting to work out.

I called her from the first cell phone I could get my hands on. She picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Leah? It's Rosalie. Did I wake you up or something?"

"Um, uh, no, I guess not." I could tell she was lying through her teeth, not to mention that you could hear in her voice that she was weary. "What's up?" I thought I heard her yawn.

"I was just wondering if you were busy today."

"No, I don't think any werewolf things are of order, and most of my friends are still at college, besides Melanie, but she is such a bitch that I really don't want to see her. Well, I heard her boyfriend proposed but he's a total loser, so maybe I better get over there and talk to her. No, maybe that's Haylie. Unless she's the one with the two-year-old daughter; that slut never knew what--"

"Leah! Earth to Leah! I'm still here!" I interrupted.

"Oh, sorry. I just haven't seen most of my friends for awhile. I can't remember if Melanie is the one with the crappy boyfriend or a daughter, unless that's Haylie--no that was Whitney! She married a gang member in Seattle somewhere and had the twin boys! No, that's not--"

I cleared my throat.

"I should shut up now."

"Yeah, that would be smart."

"So, did you wanna hang out or something?"

"Yes, actually, I was just asking you to come over. Maybe then you could explain who is who from your high school."

"I'll be right over--let me just, uh, brush my hair a little bit and, er, put on some mascara."

_It'll take a bit more than that,_ I thought. There was no doubt she was still in her pajamas. "Well, you can take your time. I've got all day."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye." I clicked the phone shut. That girl really had to learn how to lie better.

An hour and a half later, she finally showed up. I figured out that Melanie _was_ the one with the total loser boyfriend, Haylie had a daughter last September, Whitney had a skater for a husband and got married on the last day of high school, Bianca had twin boys, and the only normal one Leah knew was Danielle, who was actually finishing college--last time Leah checked she was dating a football player whose parents had a mansion in Beverly Hills and three Lamborghinis; very successful. Then there were the people she really hadn't stayed that close to: Hanna, Holly, Carrie, and Taylor.

We did our nails, discussed baby names, shopped online, and decided that when I had my baby, I was going to help her fix her car. It was the first time I really felt like I had a close friend since Vera in 1933. Speaking of Vera, I told Leah my whole story, from top to bottom. I laughed like I hadn't laughed in ages, and talked more than I ever had in my life.

In the middle of criticizing celebrities in _People_, Jake walked in the front door with Nessie in his arms with her wearing a new dress.

"What are you doing here, Leah?" he asked.

"Living life," she said.

"Get lost."

"You first."

"Did you just go _shopping?_" I asked him in disbelief.

He blushed. "Um, Alice said Renesmee already wore most of her outfits, and so I decided to take her."

Leah and I started laughing out loud.

"_You? Shopping? _Yeah, right," Leah giggled.

Jacob huffed and marched out of the room, clearly embarrassed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were brother and sister," I told Leah.

"We practically are. And I have enough blackmail on him to humiliate him for the rest of his life."

"Tell me one," I begged.

She looked around the room to make sure he wasn't listening in. "Okay," she whispered, "the Blacks got a new toilet seat last month. They say it was because the old one was getting old, but I know the real reason. Jake sat on the seat one day and _cracked it in half_."

"Omigod!" I screeched, laughing so hard that I had a hard time breathing. Alice came downstairs in that instant.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Just something about Jacob."

"Leah, no offense, but are you ever gonna _leave_? You've been here for five hours."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, eventually. What time is it, anyway?"

"Two."

"I've probably gotta be home by five, so don't worry Alice, I'll get out of your face." Leah laughed again.

"So what's Britney done this time?" Alice asked flopping on the couch, talking about the magazine that was still in my hands.

"Surprisingly, nothing," I said. "But Emmett has."

"Are you having second thoughts about him?"

"No, no way," I said quickly. "Just mad, that's all." "You don't have to let him go."

"I want to, so I will."

"Okay, your choice."

It was silent for a moment until I said, still flipping through the magazine, "Omigod, that is _so_ sad!" about Jessica Simpson and Tony Romo and their break-up. I always thought they were a cute couple. It reminded me of Emmett, but I knew he was just an ass so I should forget about it.

Three hours of pointless conversation later, Sue Clearwater called and told Leah to come home. I held my hand out to talk to her mom.

"Hey, Mom, Rosalie wants to talk to you," Leah said. She paused for the shortest amount of time, then handed the phone to me.

"Hello? Mrs. Clearwater?" I asked.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Sue asked politely.

"I was just wondering if Leah wanted to sleep over. She could have dinner over here and she told you about shopping tomorrow, right? It's easier."

"Sure. I don't mind. But don't you…you know…not sleep?"

"Well, now I do. Long story short, I'm getting turned human by Alice's sister and that's what enabled me to get pregnant."

"That makes sense. Okay, I don't care. I'll be waiting for Leah to stop by and get her stuff."

Alice took the phone from me. "Way to be polite," I mumbled as she said to Leah's mom, "No, Leah can just borrow some of my clothes, or Rosalie's, or something. Bella's also eligible."

"Alright. I have no problem with that. Can I talk to Leah for a minute?"

"Sure." Alice handed the phone to Leah. Leah listened, nodded, then muttered embarrassedly, "Love you, too, Mom." Then she hung up. "Okay, I have no idea what you guys just did, but it has something to do with me not going home for the next twenty-four hours, correct?"

"Yep," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Nah. Not really."

"Sure?"

"Well…a snack wouldn't be bad…"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. What'd you got?"

"Peanut butter, bread, crackers, Coke, M&M's, oh, and some ice cream."

"I'll take the ice cream if you don't mind. Why do you have all this food in the first place?"

"Jacob would eat the house if we didn't," I explained. She nodded.

I got her her ice cream and she settled down on the couch to eat it.

"Let's watch a movie," Alice suggested. She pulled out some DVDs. "_Snow White_," she decided.

"Oh, Alice, no!" Leah and I groaned.

"Oh, yes," she said, popping it in anyway. I marched right over to her and hit the "Eject" button on the DVD player and put _House Bunny_ in.

"I am _so_ not hearing that chick flick all night!" Jasper called from upstairs.

"Then it's settled: _Snow White_!"

"Haven't we heard your G-rated movies enough?" he said again.

"Says the person who watches reruns of Full House all day," I muttered.

"Well, I'm not listening to him," I said. "I'm being my own person. So I say _House Bunny_."

"I'm being individual, too. I say _Snow White_."

"Definitely _individual_, all right."

"You take that back!"

"Make me!" I challenged.

We were soon in a catfight, pulling each other's hair and insulting each other. Then Alice's hand flew around and smacked me in the face.

"Did you just _smack_ me?" I screeched.

"No. I just high-fived your face."

My hand came around to hit her back in the face, but instead I hit Esme's favorite lamp. Glass went flying, hitting Leah.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"Yeah, that's _definitely_ what I'd describe as an uh-oh!" Alice exclaimed.

Blood started to ooze out of Leah's cuts. I froze, staring at them.

"Rosalie, don't," Alice warned. She held me back. "Carlisle!" she called.

Carlisle, with Esme right behind him (so _not_ what we needed at the moment), came running downstairs. But I was stronger than Alice. I pushed her away and lunged for Leah.

Alice's POVJasper came out of nowhere, slamming Rosalie against the wall. "Rose, get ahold of yourself!" he warned.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" she exclaimed. "You could hurt my baby!"

He stepped back, but dragged her outside, giving her some fresh air.

I rushed over to Leah. "Omigod, Leah, are you okay?"

She winced and drew in a breath. "Yeah, I'm okay." They were already starting to stop bleeding, since she was a werewolf.

"Leah!" exclaimed a deeper voice from the front door. We all turned to see Seth standing in the open doorway.

A low growl came up from her chest. "Don't you dare tell Mom."

"I have no choice."

"For the love of all that is good, you most definitely have a choice! Please, Seth, don't tell her!"

"Whoops. Too late."

"What. Did. You. Do?!"

"Well, I was a werewolf only a couple seconds ago, and Jake kinda was, too, then he told his dad 'cause he was gonna come over here, and then his old man said no. But Billy thought it was his responsibility to tell Mom…"

The phone rang. Seth chuckled nervously.

"Damn you, Seth!" She picked up the phone. "Hello, Mom, it's Leah…. No, I'm fine…. Yes, perfectly and completely _fine_…. Do I have to spell it out for you…? No, Mom, no!…I'm healed, it's fine!…But, but, everyth--fine…. This is unbelievable! I'm perfectly fine, and you know that! I _can _defend myself! I hang around werewolves all day and I'm one myself! Goodbye!" She hit the off button angrily.

"Lemme guess: she said you have to go home," I said. I decided not to listen in on their conversation since I thought all phone calls we pretty private, but it was easy to guess. The thing that annoyed me the most was that I couldn't know her future plans.

She sighed angrily. "Yeah. I hope you guys don't take offense from what I'm about to say, but she thinks it's, well, dangerous, for me here tonight."

I nodded. "That's okay. We like it better playing it safe when it comes to this stuff, anyway. If Edward hadn't been so persistent, Bella and Renesmee wouldn't be here. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, thanks. I have my car here and the sun hasn't set yet, so I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Thanks, though. Thank you, Carlisle, Esme."

"You're welcome, dear," Esme said to Leah. Then she gasped, realizing where the glass was from on the floor. "_What_ did you do to my best lamp?!"

I laughed nervously. "Funny story about that. You see…"

I turned to see Leah leaving out the front door with Seth in tow.

Rosalie's POV

Leah came out the front door with Seth, who disappeared inside a couple minutes ago.

"Oh my God, Leah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I just couldn't--it was so hard--"

"Rose, I'm _fine_, but my mother sure isn't. My lunatic of a brother told Jacob, who told Billy, who told my mom that I got a scratch and it started bleeding…. Okay, a little more than that, but close enough. She totally spazzed out."

"No shopping or sleepover?" I guessed.

"Nope. Thanks to my loser brother who needs to _get a life_," Leah said through her teeth. Looking at Seth. "But maybe we can hang out later tomorrow or something. Or the next day, depending on how pathetic my mom's gonna be."

We hugged. "Okay. I'll see you later. This was fun, though."

"Yeah. We should _definitely_ do this again sometime soon." She walked into her car and slipped into the driver's seat, muttering some mean words to him.

"_Rosalie._ Get in here now, please. There's a matter about a broken lamp we have to take care of."

_Oh, good God,_ I thought, going back into the house with Jasper. _Leah's lucky she doesn't have to stay for this._

I sat down on the couch and looked over at Esme. She wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry?" I tried, smiling innocently.

"No, you're not getting out of this. Alice, not you, either. You two were fighting over a movie! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm moody 'cause I'm pregnant. If I wasn't pregnant everything would be normal, so it's not technically my fault." I stood up and whispered into Alice's ear, "I'm off the hook. Not so easy for you since you have a history of these things." She glared at me.

I started to walk up to my room, but Carlisle pulled me back. "Not so fast. It's _your_ fault you're pregnant."

"Dammit," I muttered, sitting back on the couch.

"Hand over the credit cards. Now."

"_What?!_" Alice and I shrieked at the same time.

"Give them to me."

"But I just got shopping back!" I whined.

"I can't just hand them over," Alice protested. "You _know_ how much that MasterCard has on it--it's brand new!"

But we dug into our purses and gave them to her anyway.

"How long?" I grumbled. I knew the drill.

"Two weeks," Esme answered,

"No! That's not fair!" Alice whined.

"Three," Esme said, adding on time.

"You can't--"

I put my hand over Alice's mouth. "Do you wanna make it longer?" I whispered sharply. She shook her head. "Then shut up."

I took my hand off her mouth, wiping it on my gray sweats. She stood up. "I'm going to go suffer in solitude upstairs in my room." She marched up there, slamming the door when she got inside the bedroom she shared with Jasper.

"Don't slam," Esme called.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Ugh.


	19. Decision

**Okay, guys. I know I said some other chapter was my favorite, but now this one is! You'll find out why at the end...**

Chapter 19: Decision

Rosalie's POV

Just like Leah assumed, she didn't come back the next day. I was bored out of my mind and I just couldn't take it anymore.

But it wasn't Leah that was bugging the crap out of me; it was Emmett. He was gone, completely gone, and I had changed my mind. I wasn't totally okay with that.

I guess I kind of needed him back.

But I refused to call him, text him, or talk to hi,m whatsoever. He cheated for someone we all had just met a couple weeks ago--someone we all thought was dead, or thought Alice was dead, anyway. Yet I needed him in my life, to be my lover, husband, and father for this child. I was wrong before; the part that left me was my better half, and thanks to how I was acting, it looked like I was never going to get it back.

I decided to sleep on it. I know that's what people do about mild things and this wasn't anywhere _near_ mild, to put it lightly, but I didn't know what else to do.

Sleeping on it wasn't an option, either. That's all I could think about and it rattled my brain. My son was restless tonight, kicking a lot, which kept me up physically. Mentally, well, I think I was starting to go insane. So I didn't sleep a wink, which made me even more cranky in the morning.

I walked into the kitchen at seven, deciding to try some of this Vault stuff Jacob guzzles down all the time to keep him awake, which seemed to work 'cause he hadn't slept for four days.

I popped the tab and took a sip, tasting the sugar immediately. But it really wasn't bad. Besides, it would have to work for now.

I sat down at the dining room table, taking a deep breath. I needed to sleep. Badly. Oh, so very badly. But my baby boy was still kicking away--ooh, that one was hard.

I took another drink, longer this time. Things were becoming clearer and more defined--I was awake, at the very least.

But then my stomach started to hurt and I didn't feel so good. I rushed to the bathroom just in time to throw up the energy drink that had rested in my stomach for no more than five minutes. Ugh, did I feel horrible. No more Vault, that was for sure.

Carlisle hurried through the door. "Rosalie, what happened?"

I handed him the can, as if it was explanation enough.

"You _drank_ this?"

I just nodded and slumped against the bathroom door.

"Don't you remember what happened to Bella? You can only drink blood, okay?"

"But I'm just so tired!" I moaned. "The baby keeps kicking, I don't know what to do about Emmett, and I am bored half to death!" A silent tear ran down my cheek.

It was silent for a moment until Carlisle asked, "Do you want some blood or something?" I nodded weakly and he turned and left.

I didn't want this anymore. I didn't wanna be a fucking human or be single the rest of my life. The exhaustion was just running me over completely, like a semi on the highway. My dream became reality--I didn't want this baby anymore. He would have too much of Emmett and was the reason for all this mess. If I hadn't wished for any of this, Adele wouldn't have drained the vampire part of me away or sucked Emmett into his trap because I was so vulnerable. She was just like a black hole. Whatever goes in never gets spit back out.

Carlisle came back into the room with a cup in his hand. He handed it to me and I took it, drinking the thick, dark liquid inside.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked me.

"Not really. You see, Carlisle..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not really sure I want this baby anymore. He made me vulnerable--Adele knew that so she seduced Emmett. Now my whole life is falling apart!"

"Rosalie, I can't let you do that. You'd regret it so much, and you've wanted this forever. Just think about it. Please. Let's be rational."

"I _have_ thought about it. He would remind me too much of Emmett and it's not right to have the baby never meet his father. There's a little part of me still wanting to hold onto him, but most of me is saying that it won't work out.

"I want an abortion, Carlisle. I want one _now_."

"You see, Rosie, that's another thing that really won't work. Anything I try to give you, your body will reject it, simmer it up like your body is acid. It just won't work."

"Are there any other options?"

"You're completely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, dad, I am."

"Well, we could do a C-section, which will take the baby out while it's too little and make it suffocate, which will choke it to death."

"Oh, please, Carlisle, no details!"

"So you don't want to give him up, then?" Carlisle sounded hopeful.

"I have to. You may not understand, but in my world this is a huge mistake. I can't let it get any worse."

Alice burst through the door at that very instant. "No! Oh, no! You are not giving up this baby! That's all you ever talked about for the last couple decades! I won't let you go through with this!"

I stood up and came to the door, yanking her away. "I _will_ do this, whether you like it or not."

Then her eyes were soft, pleading. "Please, Rosalie, please. If things don't work out, Jasper and I will take care of him. We'll make everything okay in the end, I know it."

"No, you don't. You're lying through your teeth, Alice. You _don't _know if it will be okay. You can't see his future and I've known that! I thought you were loyal!" I stormed past her, upstairs to my bedroom, with Carlisle close behind me.

"You're sure you didn't recon--" he started.

"I don't give a damn, Carlisle! I need this to be over with! Done with a snap of my fingers! I don't care what the hell happens to everybody else--I need this to be done for _me_!"

He was silent for a minute, letting me calm down.

"I'll be right back down," he said. "I've gotta go get my doctor bag." He disappeared out of the room and then right back in, as if he was a wizard on top of being a vampire.

I laid down flat on my back on my bed, pulling my shirt up just enough that it revealed my bulging stomach. I shut my eyes as Carlisle pulled out his scalpel.

Alice's POV

I peeked through Rosalie's bedroom door. She was making the biggest mistake of her life.

I saw Carlisle pull out his scalpel from his doctor bag, then Rose wince just the slightest bit as it cut into her. The smallest drop of blood spilled, but she had so little in her bloodstream that nothing more came out.

I couldn't bear to watch this happen to her. I needed to get someone to listen to her before it was too late.

Emmett's POV

I was sitting in my motel room, Adele sitting on the bed next to me, trying to tell me that we should hook back up.

Out of nowhere, my phone rang. I took it out of my back pocket, not bothering to look at caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Emmett, it's Alice. I need you over here right away."

'What? Why?"

"It's Rosalie. She wants to kill the baby."

She WHAT?! I'll be over as soon as I can. Stop her. I'll try to talk some sense into her."

"She won't listen to me, Carlisle, or anybody. You've got to hurry." She hung up and so did I.

"Don't you dare leave me," Adele hissed.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked her. "You're a slut, bitch, and a whore. Damn you to hell, Adele, and never come back!" I grabbed my bags and ran out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind me. I gunned the engine of my Jeep and headed back to the place I used to call home.

Arriving only minutes later because of the close proximity, I burst in the front door to find Alice right in front of me, sitting on the staircase. She bolted up.

"Go! Hurry!" she told me, practically shoving me up the stairs. I went as fast as I could, almost knocking Rosalie's bedroom door down in the process.

"No time for small talk," I said. "Please tell me she hasn't done anything yet." Carlisle was sitting at the end of the bed that Rose was in, a small bundle in his hands. He followed my eyes as I watched Rosalie; she seemed to be asleep. "What happened to her?"

"She just collapsed from being so tired."

Her stomach was completely flat. "What happened to the baby?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"She's perfectly healthy."

"_She?_"I asked.

"Mmm-Hmm." I looked down at the bundle in his hands, which I fully realized for the first time since I came in here. "Do you wanna hold her?"

I nodded, too shocked for words. He handed the bundle to me, where I could see a tiny face with the smallest features etched into it.

My daughter.

**Now you can see why it's my favorite!**

**There were some reviews saying that Rosalie was going to have twins or something. But if you reread chapter 17 and the part where Alice talks to Rosalie, you'll see that Alice said that there weren't going to be twins. It was just the one baby. If that part was confusing, sorry!**

**And people REALLY want Rosalie and Emmett to get back together, so as you can see by how Emmett treated Adele, that may be possible. But it might be kinda tricky, since Rosalie is so pissed off at him. But maybe there is a way to support Emmett's story...**

**Okay, I don't wanna give away too much, so I'm gonna stop talking now (I'm the kind of person that can--and LOVES to--talk for hours, so you can see where that becomes a problem). I REALLY wanna know what you guys think of this chapter, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	20. Emmalie

Chapter 20: Emmalie

Rosalie's POV

I remembered Carlisle cutting my fetus open, and that I was absolutely exhausted. But after that, well, there was nothing.

I opened my eyes to find myself still on my bed. I must've been dreaming. My baby was still okay, I hadn't thrown up, and I wasn't a dumbass for wanting it all to be over. So I put my hand on my stomach, feeling for my child. But it was flat.

It wasn't a dream. My baby was dead and gone forever, and it was all my fault. No Emmett, no baby boy. I let a tear slip from the corner of my eye.

I heard a slight movement on the ground. Turning to see what it was, I gasped. Emmett was sitting on the floor, smiling at something I couldn't see.

He turned to look at me. A smile lit up his whole face like an angel. "Hey, Rosie--"

"Don't you dare 'Hey, Rosie' me," I snapped. "I haven't forgiven you, and I never will."

"Just listen to me, okay? I heard about you decided to do--"

"Please don't remind me of that. That was stupid and selfish, and I shouldn't have done it. I didn't know what I was thinking, what I was doing…"

"Rosalie, it's okay."

"No!" I cried. "It's _not_ okay! Our son is dead and it's all my damn fault!"

I heard a slight, quiet cry, then Emmett said, "Shhh. It's okay, sweetie," like he was comforting something.

"What is that?" I sniffled.

He smiled up at me. "You may not have the baby boy you were hoping for, but he was replaced by a little girl."

"Oh my God…" I said in shock. Then I was at a loss for words; it was all too amazing. But I got a grip on myself enough to ask him, "Can I see her?"

"Of course." He handed me a pink bundle, and I looked at the tiny, peaceful face inside.

She had the prettiest blonde locks, that weren't particularly like mine, or like Emmett's; somewhere in the middle. Her lips were soft and bubble gum pink. Her eyes were unique--a thin ring of gold, then the rest a violet color, just like mine had been. She yawned, then pressed her head close to my chest, falling asleep.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

"Sure is," Emmett agreed, watching her.

"My little Emmalie."

"Your what?"

I looked over at him. "Emmalie. I've had a long past couple of weeks, so I've had a lot of time to think. It's Emmett and Rosalie mixed together. I came up with Rosette, too, but she's definitely an Emmalie.

"Emmalie Rosette Cullen," Emmett whispered.

"It's perfect," I said, kissing her forehead.

"You know, it wasn't my fault."

I knew he was talking about Adele. I didn't wanna get into this topic, so I ignored him.

"It probably won't be good if Emmalie's parents are divorced. She already has it hard enough being part human and part vampire."

"I'm not going to believe you," I told him, looking at Emmalie and having more interest in her at the moment than him, "but if you want to give me an alibi, be my guest."

"She just kissed me all of a sudden. And you know I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff. I swear, I didn't hook back up with her after I left. All I could think about was you."

"Pssh, yeah, right."

"That's your problem if you don't want to believe me, but all I'm asking for is a second chance."

"He's telling the truth," Edward said from the doorway. I looked up at him. "He never got back together with her. He was only thinking of you."

Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes. I felt my heart soften a little.

"Please?" Emmett begged. "I love you, Rosalie, and I always will."

"You really didn't hit it off?"

"Hell, no, Rosalie."

I smiled. "I was hoping that was true."

He smiled back and gazed into my eyes, his twinkling and shining. He kissed me so passionately, and I realized I would've never been able to live without him, no matter how hard I tried.

He pulled back before I wanted to, but I also wanted to look at my daughter again. She was so gorgeous, and she was all mine. And this time it wasn't a dream.

"Emmalie," I sighed. I picked her up and kissed her nose. Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked at me, her lips bearing a sweet, miniature smile. She was just like a doll I named Lucietta I had when I was four. Perfect, and the pale color of china with silky, springy curls that never faded away no matter how hard you brushed and bowed up her hair.

Everything was how I'd always hoped it would be.

**Yay! Emmett and Rosalie are back together! And I love the name I picked out for their daughter--what do you guys think? I think that this chapter is so sweet and loving--a real family moment. It's the one you've been waiting for and the one I was DYING to write! Hope you liked it!**


	21. Emmalie's Song

Chapter 21: Emmalie's Song

Rosalie's POV

Everyone came in to see her a couple minutes later, Renesmee literally jumping up and down to meet her new cousin. Emmalie was awake for it all, so by the time we were alone in the room with Carlisle, she was exhausted.

"How did she even survive?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, by our calculations, she was supposed to be born in a week. But maybe she was ready to be born. Either that, or there was such a short time before she was born that it was okay to get her out. I don't really know for certain."

"Wow, Pops," Emmett said. "A day when you're not sure. That's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Carlisle chuckled. "I guess so. But congratulations, nonetheless. I'll have to reconsider Esme and your credit cards."

"Yes!" I whispered.

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"Long story," Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"I don't want you to measure her," I told Carlisle. "I know it's going to pain you, but you had your chance with Nessie. Besides, I think you can just observe Emma and know how fast she's growing."

"You're probably right, and I guess you have a right to say if you want her to be left alone. I understand."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

It was silent for a second as we watched Emmalie sleep. Then Emmett broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go downstairs now?"

"Sure," I said, starting to get up.

We headed downstairs, where Renesmee attacked us. "I want to see Emmalie!" she cried, jumping up and down.

"Hey, Esme," I said to my mother, who was sitting on the couch. "Can you set a blanket on the floor for me?"

"Of course, sweetie," she answered.

I sat down on the white wool blanket on the hardwood floors, setting Emmalie in my lap. She was awake again, drifting in and out of sleep constantly today. Nessie sat in front of me, my husband's car keys dangling on her fingers in front of Emma's face, entertaining my daughter.

Emma laughed as Emmett sat down next to us.

"Hey! Are those my car keys?!" he exclaimed, shooting back up. He grabbed Nessie by the waist and held her upside down by her ankles. "Give Uncle Emmett his keys back, little missy."

Nessie laughed. "Nope!"

Emmett tickled her toes, sending her into a whirlwind of giggles. She dropped the keys accidentally from laughing so hard, and Emmett scooped down to pick them back up. Then he set my niece back down.

"I want them back!" Nessie said, putting on her best pout by crossing her arms across her chest and sticking her lower lip out as far as it could get, her eyebrow creasing.

He sighed. "Here, play with these," he said, handing her the keys to Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Emmett!" Edward said.

"Your problem now, bro, not mine," Emmett said, practically ignoring him.

Emmalie reached for the silver set of keys now in front of her multi-colored eyes. Her tiny fist crushed one of them, making it a shiny little ball.

I took them out of her hand, giving them back to Edward. "Here's your keys. You're welcome."

"Thanks," he muttered, snatching them back.

"Hey, Rose, she's strong," Bella commented. "Just like Emmett."

"Cool," Emm commented. "She looked so much like Rosie that I was hoping she had some of me in her."

"Her eyes are both the colors of yours and mine," I said. "Her hair isn't curly exactly like mine--or yours."

"But it's the same blonde color as yours," he pointed out. "So now it's fair."

"Who ever said life was fair?" I muttered.

Everyone suddenly turned their heads to face the front door.

"What is it?" I asked, unable to hear what they could because I wasn't fully vampire anymore.

"Leah's here," Alice sang. She ran to answer the door before Leah could knock.

"Oh, hey, Alice. Is Rosalie--whoa!" she exclaimed, looking into the living room at me. "Oh my God…" her voice drifted off.

Alice invited her inside.

"Tell me everything!" Leah exclaimed.

I told her the whole entire story, from beginning to end. She was enchanted by Emmalie, who really loved her.

Once I was finally finished, Emmalie had ended up in Leah's lap, giggling happily.

I looked at Emmett and he nodded. We had talked this over, and decided to figure it out as time passed.

"Leah," I asked her, "would you like to be Emmalie's godmother?"

She just looked at us for a second like it was unreal. "Seriously?"

"No lie."

"S-sure. I'd love to!" Her whole face glowed with happiness. I knew we had picked the right person.

Jacob walked in from the garage, soaking wet. Leah turned around to look at him. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's kinda raining, if you haven't looked out the window. Why are you here?" Jacob questioned.

"'Cause of Rose and Emm's daughter, Emmalie."

"What the hell?! What do you mean?!" he said, shocked.

"Come on," Leah told him, ushering him over here.

Jacob sat down Indian style, halfway on the blanket and halfway on the hardwood floor. I had forgotten about him for the past couple hours. "How did this end up this way? And are you two back together or something? And I thought she was supposed to be a he."

"Ugh. I'll tell you the whole story," I sighed as everyone groaned. They had all heard this story far too many times before. "Wait--I'm not forgetting anyone else, am I? I don't wanna have to repeat it a third time."

"Nope," Emmett said. "Unless you're planning on telling Sam, or the whole werewolf pack."

"Jake can tell them. Okay, so…" I started the story over again. Alice and Jasper didn't want to hear it, so they went into the kitchen to get Emma a bottle. Carlisle went up to his study and Esme brought a laptop down to shop for baby clothes.

Halfway through, Alice brought the bottle back and handed it to Leah, who was about to feed her. I stopped my story mid-sentence. "Wait, Leah. Would you mind if I fed her?"

"Sure, go ahead," she said, handing me Emma, then the bottle. I held Emmalie in my arms, then popped the bottle in her mouth. She drank it happily as I continued.

About fifteen minutes after I was done telling Jake everything, Edward started playing a pretty melody on the piano. It sounded almost fairy-like, so delicate and staccato.

Emmalie looked his way as it became more complicated but still kept the same feeling. She reached her hand out, then looked over at me, as if begging to go over there. I picked her up and walked over to the grand piano, holding her so she could watch his fingers glide over the keys effortlessly. The song got slower, but Emmalie still smiled widely. We stood there for a minute, just watching. It seemed to build up suspense for a couple seconds, then Edward looked over at her, glad to see her joy. He changed the melody up a bit to make it more magical.

She was entranced. Close enough to the piano to touch it, she slapped it with the tips of her fingers a couple times, trying to mimic what her uncle did.

The notes got higher then ended sharply, yet the way he did it made it seem smooth and natural.

Emmalie clapped her hands together, enjoying the song.

"She loves that," I said. "Do you mind, oh, I don't know, putting it on a CD or something?"

Edward smiled at me. "I wouldn't mind at all. I know how it feels to have kids, Rosalie, so don't be embarrassed."

"I wasn't embarrassed," I mumbled.

He made the CD for Emmalie that afternoon, giving it to me right before she fell asleep. Carlisle and Edward brought Nessie's old crib over from the cottage and set it up in the room Emmett and I shared. I just set the CD player next to the crib, and she fell asleep instantly.

That night, as I laid in my bed, Emmett said to me, "I can't believe this is actually happening. We're _parents_. We have a _daughter_."

"I know," I agreed, starting to get tired. "But I'm just thankful that it isn't all a dream."

Emmett got up and looked over Emmalie's crib, just watching her lay there. "She's so sweet, so precious. We're the luckiest parents alive."

I sighed happily. "Yeah, I know." I yawned, shutting my heavy eyelids. Emmett started babbling about something, but I was so tired that I just crashed. Day One and parenting was already beating down on me.

But it wasn't happily ever after. It wouldn't be until I discovered a secret about my daughter that I really wish would have been kept under wraps--or never there in the first place.

**I posted a picture of what I think Emmalie looks like on my profile and what I think Emmalie's song Edward played sounds like. It's more near the top of the page.**

**What do you guys think is Emmalie's secret? I need some ideas, first of all (because I have major writers block right now), and I want to see what you guys can come up with. I'm not going to give any hints about what I have planned for the next chapter so far, though. I want to see which person can come up with the best idea, and I'll decide some way to put your name in my story! I need ideas, peeps!**

**Thanks soooo much for being such dedicated readers!**


	22. Granddaughter of the Devil

**Guess what! You get to read the next chapter! I know I said that it may be awhile for the next one, but I couldn't wait to write it! It's kinda long, though, just to tell you ahead of time. This story has officially become somewhat of a horror story. Nothing like Stephen King's _The Shining_ or V. C. Andrews' _Flowers in the Attic_, but flat-out creepy nonetheless.**

Chapter 22: Daughter of the Devil

Edward's POV

Emmalie had been growing at a steady rate just a bit faster than Nessie. But there was something about her thoughts…they seemed very dark, like Adele's.

I walked into the kitchen where Nessie had followed Jake, Emmalie trailing behind my daughter. Jake took out a box of rice. His large fingers fumbled and couldn't grasp it, sending it tumbling down to the floor. Rice was everywhere, making an edible carpet on the hardwood.

As I went into the garage to grab the broom, I heard Emma counting every grain in her head.

_28, 29, 30, 31, 32..._

I didn't know why she would have any reason to do that, but I just concluded that her brain was ahead of her age like Nessie and let it go, not giving it a second thought.

Bella's POV

"Mommy," Nessie said a week after Emmalie was born, "Emma's scaring me."

"How so?" I asked her.

Nessie put her hand to my neck, showing me a couple things. Emma was mad at Jake for taking the keys she wanted off the coffee table, and immediately the thin yellow ring around her pupil enlarged until her eye was almost completely gold. A dark ring came around her eye, as if she had on too much eyeliner. Rose walked in the room and her eyes quickly switched back.

Then, on a different occasion, Emma was watching Nessie's cartoons, the colors amusing her. Nessie changed the station because commercials came on, and, suddenly, Emma glared at her and hissed, which then turned into a frightening growl, sounding like a dog. Again, as soon as her mom came in, Emma was back to being a little angel.

Speaking of dogs, Emma was doodling and Nessie peered over her shoulder. What she saw was a light sketch of a dog with three heads, dark fur, and it was so skinny you could see it's ribs. But the picture wasn't what creeped me out; it was what it was: a hellhound.

My eyes were as wide as a beach ball by now, and Nessie pulled her hand away. "You see, Momma? Make her stop."

I could tell she was frightened by this, but I just kissed her forehead and said, "You don't worry. Everything will be okay. How about I talk to Aunt Rosie? She'll know what to do. Don't you worry about it."

Nessie smiled. "Thanks. Now let's go! I wanna see Jake!"

I groaned, but picked her up and followed Edward out the front door.

"I saw what Nessie showed you," he said. "One day when Jake accidentally spilled rice on the floor, she counted every grain."

"That's really weird. We have to tell Emm and Rose. Carlisle, too--this seems serious," I pointed out.

"That hellhound was the worst. She should think of flowers and butterflies, not three-headed dogs that represent death."

Another chill ran down my spine as he said that. That picture was just creepy.

Back at the big Cullen house, I set Renesmee down on the floor near Jacob and pulled Emmett and Rosalie aside. "I need to talk to you. Right now."

We went into the kitchen with Edward trailing behind us. "Wait," I told Edward, "go get Carlisle."

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as Emmett had on an expression that read just that. All of a sudden, I didn't think this was going to be such a good idea after all. They were going to be furious.

_No,_ I told myself. _They should know. It's _their_ child. Not mine._

As soon as Carlisle and Edward came in, I started explaining everything. "It's Emmalie," I said. I saw Rosalie set her jaw and Emmett's eyes narrow just the slightest. "Nessie pointed out some things about her."

"Like what?" Rose snapped. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with her." I changed my mind again: I was glad I was telling them this. They _needed_ to know.

"Now I know you won't like me for saying these things, but please listen. You need to know." I paused for a minute as Rosalie's eyebrows mashed together and her forehead creased. Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and his muscles tensed. Oh, they were going to be so pissed off. I had to brace myself for the worst.

As soon as I was satisfied that they weren't going to interrupt, I continued. "Nessie's been claiming that Emma glares a lot, her eyes change color to depict her mood, and she hisses and growls when angry. One time, she drew a picture of a hellhound. Now I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound right."

"When Jake dropped that rice she counted every single grain, or tried to, at least," Edward chimed in.

"What are saying? That my daughter's a _freak_?" Rosalie screeched. "She just likes her way, has a temper, has individual eyes, is artistic, and is smart. How do you know she drew a hellhound in the first place? It could have been anything."

"Yeah, like any dog has three heads and its ribs can be counted," I said sarcastically.

"Your mind could be matrixing! It's not that hard!"

"Maybe not for you! But I'm a vampire one hundred percent!"

"I'm not going to believe any of this!" Rosalie huffed and left the kitchen, going back into the living room.

Rosalie's POV

Last night, Bella had been talking about how my daughter had some problem. I knew she was wrong, so I went upstairs, laid on my bed, and fell asleep.

It was the next morning, and I was sitting on my bed, Emmalie in my arms. She was bubbly and cheery, nothing wrong there. Just a normal baby--well, a normal ¾ vampire, ¼ human baby.

I had two dresses laid out next to me: a blue smocked dress and a light pink, pleated polo dress. I personally liked the smocked dress better, so I picked it up and started to put it onto her. She pushed it off, not liking it. I heard the slightest growl coming from deep inside her chest and I saw her eyes change color for only a second before she remembered that I was her mommy, then they changed back.

I jumped at the sight of that, my heart rate increasingly high. Maybe Bella was right.

I pulled the polo dress over her head and brought her downstairs, where Emmett was waiting for us.

"Hold onto Emmalie for a minute," I told him hurriedly. "I've gotta ask Bella something."

"But why can't you--" he started to object.

"Just hold onto her, okay?" I hissed. When I said Bella's name, she had looked my way. I looked over at her now and ushered for her to follow me into the kitchen again, like yesterday.

"I think you were right," I admitted.

She smiled smugly.

"Oh, don't get so full of yourself," I told her. "I just wanna figure this out."

"Okay, okay." She was silent for a second, then Carlisle and Edward came in the room. She probably called Edward through her thoughts, who then got Carlisle. Edward nodded next to me. "Rosalie says she believes me," Bella said to Carlisle. "What is all this?"

"Rose, get Emmett in here, too," Carlisle said to me. I went and got my husband, telling him to leave Emma in Alice's care, because only God knew what that child could understand.

"I've heard of this before, but I never really knew it could be possible. Emmalie sounds like a Loogaroo, a vampire myth that originated in the Caribbean. It's a vampire that deals with the devil and will get distracted by rice or sand, which it will then count."

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

"Follow me," Carlisle said as he headed upstairs to his study, where a new iMac was sitting on his desk. He typed in "Loogaroo" and clicked on an article about it on Wikipedia.

_**Description**_

_According to the myth, the Loogaroo is a woman who is in league with the devil. She will have magical abilities only if she gives the devil blood every night. She tries to give him blood of other creatures, or else he will take her own blood, causing her to die._

_The Loogaroo can leave its own skin (usually under a "Devil Tree," a silk cotton tree) and turn into a flame or blue ball of bright light that haunts the night searching for blood to meet the terms of her deal. After she has collected enough blood she can return to her skin and retake human form._

_This creature is apparently compulsive and must stop to count grains of sand spread upon the ground. So, a defense against her was to leave a pile of rice or sand near your front door. Hopefully, the creature would take so long to count it all that the sun would eventually return with the coming of morning. By that time the Loogaroo would have to return to her skin without making an attack. In some tales of the Loogaroo, her skin can be taken away from the Devil Tree so that she cannot find it when she returns._

"Do you mean my baby is going to get killed by the devil himself?!" I cried.

"No, no, no. I mean she just has some connection with him, that's all."

"Well, I'm not completely believing that this is all real," I said. "I know what I saw, but it can't be _this._ It's a myth, after all."

"Aren't vampires and werewolves myths, too? We found out the incubus exists with Renesmee--and now Emmalie."

I didn't say anything for a second. "Well, if she _was_ associated with the devil--not that I'm saying she is--, why does she get along so well with Leah?"

"It says at the top that Loogaroos is a Caribbean myth similar to vampires or werewolves, so she has some relation to both of them."

I huffed.

Everyone was silent for a minute until Edward said, "We've got to pry into Adele's past."

"Why Adele's?" Emmett asked.

"I just have that gut feeling."

"Let's go, then," Carlisle said.

We all asked Alice if Adele was still at the motel, since it was easier than calling her. She was, and Alice, of course, had to come along. Then Emmalie, too, since this was revolving around her. That was seven people. We had to take two cars.

Edward's POV

During the car ride to the motel, Rosalie kept Emma in her lap, playing with her but hiding her worry.

_Could it _really_ all be true?_ she thought. _It couldn't. It's just all too impossible._

I shook my head. She didn't want to admit to herself that she knew something was wrong the whole time.

We pulled up to the motel, and I could almost taste the anger and confusion in the air. No one knew exactly what we were going to do.

Rosalie's POV

We all let Carlisle go first. We stayed a distance away so she wouldn't see us right away.

He knocked three times. Adele answered. "Hi, Carlisle. What brings you here today?"

"We have some things to ask you."

"_We?_" she asked.

"Yes, we," I said as I stood next to my father. "Questions about you."

Adele peered out to see the rest of us standing there. She gave a quick glare to Emmett, then let us all in. "I see you had your baby." I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw her flash an evil grin for a sixteenth of a second. "What do you want to know?"

"Who were your parents?" Carlisle asked.

She hesitated, then said, "Two humans."

"I didn't ask _what_, I asked _who_."

She looked at Edward for a second who was smiling, then sighed. "Okay. I have a confession. My mom was actually Cynthia."

Alice thought that over for a split second before she gasped, "_What?!_ How did I miss that?"

"Her middle name was Adele. That's what everyone called her and that must've been all you remembered about her."

"Wait--what?" Bella asked.

"Cynthia was the first name of my real sister," Alice said. "I can't believed you lied to me about that the whole time, Adele. You're actually my _niece_."

"I've gotten good at it over the past few years," Adele admitted.

"You lied about _that_, too?!" Edward asked.

"What?" Alice demanded.

Everyone was glaring at Adele by now. She looked at her feet and then flopped down on the bed. "My great-grandpa was the devil."

My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath loudly. I held Emmalie closer to me, backing away from Adele, feeling like I was going to faint. Emmett came behind me and held me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair. "Breathe, Rose, breathe," he told me. I focused on that while Adele told her story.

"The devil somehow married a human woman, who had my grandma. My grandma met a man, who then became my grandpa, who had my dad. My dad was turned into a vampire before I was born, so he was very strong when it came to how evil my great-grandpa was. My mom, Alice's sister Cynthia, was human of course, and she married my dad, George. She didn't know his secret, though, so I killed her when I was born. The same thing happened to her that should've happened to Bella."

"So what you're saying is, is that you're also half-vampire?" Carlisle asked. He was the only sane one in this room.

"And that you _killed_ my sister?!" Alice demanded.

Adele nodded. "Mmm-Hmm." Alice growled quietly, poised to spring.

"So how the hell does this affect Emma?" Emmett spat from behind me.

"When I made Rosalie a human, I put that power into her. She couldn't feel it or use it, but she could pass it on, like she did with Emmalie."

"So that means I have…whatever _you_ are in _me_?!" I screeched, getting my voice back.

"I guess. But I don't know how to get it out. If I did, trust me, I would've by now."

_Edward,_ I thought, _take Emma from me. Please._ He came over and took my daughter from my arms. Then I exploded.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" I screamed at Adele. I ran forward, slamming her into the wall.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" she screamed right back.

We started pulling each other's hair, clawing each other with freshly-manicured nails.

"Chick fight!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Girls! Girls! Girls!" Carlisle exclaimed, pulling us off of each other. "Security is going to wonder where all this noise is coming from and why. Not a good idea. Let's just sort this all out. Rose, go back to Emmett. Adele, you're on the opposite side of the room."

We gave each other one last glare, then went where Carlisle instructed us. Emmett had his phone aiming at me. I snatched it and tossed it at his chest, letting it land with a _clunk_ on the carpet. There was an uneasy quiet in the room, then Carlisle spoke.

"Why do you turn vampires into humans if your great-grandfather is so fond of them?" Carlisle asked.

"Same thing as Nessie. I do the opposite of my parents--or ancestors, in this case."

"Where's your father?"

"Somewhere in Quebec."

"How did the devil even get in touch with your great-grandma?"

"She was using an Ouija board, trying to connect with her father, and it opened up the door to his world. He molested her."

"Anything else you're not telling us?"

"Umm…" she said, her voice trailing off as she thought about it. "No."

"Yes, there is," Edward said, glaring even harder at her.

"Tell us, Adele," Carlisle said.

"I'm...I'm...pregnant with Emmett's child." She said it so quietly that I couldn't tell if I heard her right. But I had.

I pulled away from Emmett's grasp, giving him a dirty look. "I can't believe you!"

"It wasn't my fault! She's not even part human anymore!"

"Adele! How. Did. This. Happen?" Alice asked.

"I kinda put the…spell, I guess you could call it, on myself. I looked into my own eyes while I was staring at a mirror. I did it, uh, about…three weeks ago."

I grabbed Emmalie from Edward, then fled from the room, out to the parking lot. I gave her a big hug, and she gave me one back. At this point, I didn't care if she was possessed by the devil or not. I was going to meet him at some point, and I knew my daughter loved me. A juicy tear rolled down my cheek and Emmalie put her finger underneath it to catch it. I kissed both her cheeks and she smiled. I could take care of myself and I knew it.

Edward's POV

Alice, Emmett, and Adele started yelling at each other after Adele announced her pregnancy. I heard Carlisle's thoughts: _Edward, we have to help out Rosalie. She already has gotten crushed by Adele and Emmett. We can't let it happen again._ I nodded at him and whispered in Bella's ear, "We're gonna go help Rose figure this all out. Keep your shield on Adele. We don't want her messing up anyone else's life."

"Okay," she agreed.

I headed out of the room closely behind Carlisle. I saw the Porsche and Jeep still in the parking lot and could hear Rose's thoughts, so she must still be here. Carlisle and I found her leaning against Alice's car, which probably made the most sense since she was upset at Emmett again.

"Rose, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Can we please just go home?" she begged. Emmalie had fallen asleep in her lap, her golden curls falling softly around her face. I believed Adele and the whole devil thing, but right now you would have never guessed it. Rosalie looked completely stressed; and I couldn't blame her. Her daughter was allied with the devil and her husband was cheating on her for the ancestor of the same person.

"Just stay here for a second, and I'll go get everyone else," Carlisle promised.

She nodded and he dashed off.

"Do you wanna talk about this?" I asked her. She just shook her head and brushed her daughter's curly hair away from her face. "You can't just ignore it forever," I told her.

"I still love Emma, so I don't care what Adele says."

I nodded, telling her I was listening.

"She's my daughter, and no one can take her away from me. I don't even care if she's Emmett's child; I had her in me for a little over a month, not him. I'll just think of the strength as a plus." She was starting to open up, and I was glad.

_Thank God I have Edward,_ she thought. _I don't know what I do without him, no matter how much he annoys me. _She was obviously oblivious to the fact that I could hear her thoughts, though I didn't bring that up.

"You probably have no idea what I'm going through, but thanks for listening."

"I lost Bella for a little bit. I can't tell you how bad that hurt me," I reminded Rosie.

"But this is the second time I've lost Emmett. I've never given anyone a third chance, and I don't think I ever will."

"You know it wasn't his fault, and it's your choice to lose him."

She sighed. "You have a point. But I really don't wanna meet my stepchild. Ever. Or even have one."

"We'll get rid of her. As soon as we figure it out, we'll kill the girl. She practically _is_ the devil, since she is the only surviving ancestor of his."

"You don't think there is another person out there that is of his descent, too, do you?"

"If there is, we'll get them back where they belong: in hell."

She smiled. "Thank you. Really. This means a lot to me." She gave me a quick hug, then pulled away, since we had never really _hugged_ before.

"Oh, come on. I'm the first brother you ever had as a vampire. We've known each other forever," I tried to convince her.

She almost laughed, but I knew her heart ached too bad for that. We hugged again, this time longer.

Emmett's POV

"You're a whore, Adele, an original whore!" I said to her. Carlisle and Emmett had left, probably following Rosalie.

"You should've never done anything like that!" Alice yelled.

"This is now _my_ problem, not yours!" Adele defended.

"No, this _is_ our problem! I don't want a freaking kid with _you_! I'll _never_ be your husband, boyfriend, _or_ baby daddy, okay?!" I tried to set her straight, but things really weren't working out the way I hoped. Well, not that I hoped much.... Or anything, quite frankly. I never even thought this would be _possible_. I loved Rose and Emma, and Adele would never have a place in my heart, not to mention her child.

"Well, too bad!"

"I said that I won't! And I'll be sure of that!"

"You wouldn't."

"Sure as hell I would, Adele! I'll kill you and that demon baby of yours! Go live with your fucking great-grandfather! Damn you!"

"I thought you were a better person!"

"Same goes for you! No one here wants you around, so just get out of my life!" I roared at her.

She stood silent for a moment, biting her lip. "Get out of here," she spat through her teeth. "But I will kill you before you kill me."

Carlisle came into the room. "Guys, let's go."

"I'll be glad to leave!" I stormed out of the room, Alice and Bella following behind me. Halfway to the parking lot, I asked Carlisle, "Where's Rosalie?"

"Over by my Porsche," he answered simply. When we arrived by Alice's canary-yellow car, Rosalie was leaning against the side with Edward next to her and Emmalie in her lap.

"Rose, I'm so sorry!" I said immediately. "I honestly didn't know she was planning this, and you know none of this is my fault!"

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm just exhausted."

We climbed back into the two cars, though Rosalie insisted on going in Alice's Porsche instead of the Jeep. But she just _had_ to forgive me. I couldn't survive if she didn't.

Rosalie's POV

We climbed back into the two cars calmly. But the pain that was overwhelming me was crushing me. My daughter had the blood of the devil in her and the person responsible for all that was pregnant. I was mad at Emmett again. Would I _ever_ not have a problem to solve? I'm a human like I've always hoped to be and had my daughter, but now all of _this_ is happening. And as if on cue, my head starting hurting horribly with a headache._ Seriously?_ Today couldn't get any worse.

All of a sudden, lightning flashed and rain started downpouring on Forks. Oh, that was just _marvelous_. My life officially sucked. Of all people, this had to happen to _me_.

**Isn't the exchange between Rose and Edward so sweet? I love it! I told you that if you didn't like evil things that you wouldn't like the next chapter, so you can't say I didn't warn you. Yeah, Rose and Emm are broken up ONCE AGAIN, but they'll get back together easier in the next chapter. And Emmalie WILL be okay, I promise! I said I would put ****Lyn-Cartlascedemus into my next chapter, but I have a big role I decided I'm gonna do for them instead. I'm still working through a couple kinks in the character, so I'll put them in the next chapter.**


	23. Welcome Back, Wolves

**Hey, peeps! I'm back from my two week vacation! I had some free time there, so I wrote four chapters!**

Chapter 23: Welcome Back, Wolves

Rosalie's POV

It was an hour after we came back from the motel. I was still in shock from the events that had taken place in the past twenty-four hours, so I had been pacing a lot. Emmalie was taking a nap in her playpen in the living room, tired from today too. I had tried taking a nap, but I was too troubled.

Wandering into the kitchen, I saw Edward and Emmett huddled around Emmett's phone. It was one of those touch screen ones that can play videos really well. "Ha ha ha!" Emmett laughed. "Hey--this part's my favorite."

I snuck up behind them, looking over both their shoulders. Emmett had recorded the "chick fight" as he called it and was replaying it.

_What's up?_ I wondered in my mind. I saw Edward's eyes widen and I felt a surge of smugness.

Emmett glanced over at him, then winced. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Edward nodded mutely.

I shoved through them and grasped the phone.

"Hey--gimme that back!" Emmett whined.

"Why'd you record _that_?" I demanded.

"It's funny," he said sheepishly.

"Here's what I think of that," I said. I crushed the phone with one squeeze of my hand, then held my hand out, palm up. Now it was just a mess of glass and microchips.

He was frozen. "That. Was. New."

I grinned. "That'll teach you to mess with _me_."

He took the smashed remains of his phone and shoved them in his pocket. Then he crossed his arms and glared at me. That was when I realized that I was cornered by both him and Edward. I gulped. I tried not to think, but I couldn't clear the image of my iPhone in my right pocket out of my head. I also tried to think of the easiest way out of here, but I couldn't do that either.

"Um…how 'bout I just say I'm sorry and you let me go, okay?" I suggested.

"Nah," Emmett said.

"I get you a new one?"

"Hand it over."

"You can't make me."

Before I could blink, Edward had stolen the phone from my pocket and tossed it to Emmett.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. If you do _anything_ to that phone, I swear--"

He crushed it in his fist. "Oops," he said sarcastically.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! You are _so_ dead!" I chased him upstairs like a little kid to our room, slamming the door behind me. He was laughing really hard.

"That was _so_ not funny," I grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Rose," he laughed. "You have at least five more."

"That one was new."

"So was mine."

I didn't say anything, just pouting.

He came over and pinned me against the door. "Aw, don't be that way, Rosie." His breath was sweet and his eyes smoldered. My breath quickened and my heart pounded, ready to burst from my chest. I saw his expression go blank at he stared right back into my eyes.

We kissed a long, fiery kiss. We slid down to the floor, not able to make it to the bed.

It had been two months since we had had sex, and it felt wonderful.

Three hours later, we were interrupted by Alice banging on the door. Funny how it was her the last time we made love.

"Hey, guys! Emma woke up from her nap!"

"Oh, shit!" I realized, bolting up. "Forgot about her for a second."

Emmett slowly sat up, not ready to be done. "We'll resume tonight, 'kay?" he promised.

I kissed him. "No doubt about that."

I flew on a pink and white sundress, since that was the easiest to put on, and dashed downstairs, quickly checking my hair first to make sure it was decent.

"So you guys made up?" Edward teased from the couch.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled, trying to focus entirely on Emmalie.

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. Rain poured down from the black, murderous sky. Leah was standing in front of me.

"Rose, this is urgent. Sam remembered what I said about coming back _after_ the baby was born. He's coming over _right now_."

I just stared in fright for a second, then shoved her inside. "Do you know where Jake is? I never thought I would say this, but he may be a big help to me now."

"I told him to come over immediately, but you know him."

"No, I'm glad to say I don't."

"He could take an hour to get over here. We don't have that much time."

"Okay, um…um…"

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked impatiently.

"I don't know! I wasn't planning for this!"

"So you just thought that, oh, I don't know, that everyone was just going to forget you had a baby?! Things don't work that way, Rose!"

"I can't think right now! Jasper, shut your damn powers up! I've just about had it with them!"

"Okay, guys, we have to be rational about this," Carlisle said.

"If only it were that easy!" I said, throwing my arms up in the air, exasperated. Immediately I regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. Just al little stressed over here."

"Apology accepted. Now we have to organize this out."

Jake burst in the door at that moment. "Sorry it took me so long! Did you guys hear--oh, I guess you did," he said as he saw Leah.

"Jake and Leah, you're probably some of the most important people in this room right now. Along with Jasper and Emmett, you guys can be near the front. Edward and Bella can be behind you. Rosalie, stay far behind everyone else."

"What about Nessie?" Bella asked.

"She may be helpful when we have to prove to Sam that if we get the demon out of Emmalie, she'll be okay. But if you feel it's necessary, you can bring her home."

Bella glanced over at Edward, who nodded.

"We'll keep her here unless it gets nasty," Bella said.

"Rosalie, make sure you stay where we can see you," Carlisle instructed me.

Edward froze. "They're very close. Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady. All of them."

"Where's Seth?" Bella asked her husband.

"He prefers to stay out of this," Leah answered.

I kept my gaze locked on Emmalie. She had fright in her eyes.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whispered to her.

She nodded. I held her close and stroked my fingers through her curls, kissing the top of her head. I rocked her side to side.

She looked up at me, then pointed at Emmett. "Daddy," she murmured.

I gasped. That was the first word I had ever heard out of her mouth. Her voice sounded like bells, or wind chimes; delicate and staccato. Glorious and wonderful. But this wasn't the time to get emotional over something like that.

"What about daddy?" I asked her.

"Will…will he be okay?"

I smiled at her. "He's strong, sweetie. He actually _likes_ the whole fighting thing."

"I don't want him to get hurt."

I kissed her head again. "He won't get hurt."

She sighed, exasperated, and looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I gave her a hug and she hugged me back.

"I love you," I told her.

"Love you, too, mommy."

All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett muscles flex. I whipped my head up, looking at him. They were here. It was all too real.

I held Emma even closer. I came this far; she was going to stay with me.

Sam knocked on the door at that instance. I was braced for something more like just breaking the door down altogether, but that worked.

Carlisle answered it. "Hello, Sam."

"We didn't forget what Leah said. We came to see Rosalie and her baby."

"Rosalie and Emmalie?" I knew he was trying to stall.

"Who?"

"The baby's name is Emmalie."

"Sure, them."

Carlisle let them in, and the seven of them stood in front of us like an army. I imagine we looked the same way.

"Jacob," Sam said, as if it was a greeting.

"Sam," Jake replied.

I looked down at Emma. Her eyes had switched colors.

"Don't do that," I told her as quietly as I could. She nodded, and her eyes went back to purple. "We can't let them know, if at all possible."

"Where's Emmalie? We want to see her. We have a right," Sam said, completely oblivious of the slight conversation I just had with my daughter.

Jake looked at Emmett, who looked at me, signaling me to come over to him with his index finger. I kept Emmalie close as I came and stood next to Emmett. I quickly touched the side of Emma's eyes to remind her not to let them change color, then sat her up. She looked at Sam, who stared right back. It was very silent in the room.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this," I said at last.

Emma rested her head on my shoulder, looking angelic. I was proud of her; she knew what she was doing.

"Can I hold her, then?" Sam asked. It sort of seemed like a challenge, as if he knew what she was hiding. I paused for a second, then handed her over. I pretended I had an itch next to my eye to give Emma another reminder.

Emma smiled at Sam, but it was a phony. I'd have to remember to reward her for something after this. She was the greatest child actor I'd ever seen.

"You're very pretty," Sam said to her.

Jasper inched closer to me. "She's getting irritated with him. She doesn't like being in his grasp," he warned me very quietly.

"Can I please have her back?" I asked politely.

He seemed to ignore me.

"Rosalie," Jasper warned.

Emmett heard him and snatched Emmalie away just as she growled. Sam's eyes widened. Emmett handed her to me. I looked at Emmalie; her eyes were gold.

I started backing up ever so slowly. Sam narrowed his eyes. "She's a demon," he growled.

Edward, directly behind me, shoved in front of me as Sam sprang for Emmalie.

"Bella!" he shouted. "Bring Nessie, Rose, and Emma to our house! _Now!_"

I ran behind her and Nessie. We were just about to get out the back door when Collin and Brady sprung up in front of us. One of them--I couldn't tell who--grabbed Emmalie. Emma sank her teeth into his arm, and he fainted. She did the same to the other one.

I took Emma back in a heartbeat. "What did you _do_ to him?"

"Knocked him out. He'll be okay," she promised, climbing away from him and letting me pick her back up.

Bella gasped. "She--she…talked."

"Yeah, I figured that out right before Sam came. But come on--no time for small talk."

Bella pulled Nessie up into her arms. We ran as fast as we could, not looking back.

O_ver the river and through the woods to Bella's house we go_, I thought. _Rose, you're so stupid. Shut up!_

We locked ourselves in the tiny house.

"What do we do now?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know. Just wait, I guess.

Emmett's POV

"She's a demon," Sam growled.

Rose started backing up. Suddenly, Sam sprang at her. Edward shoved her behind him, blocking off the werewolf.

"Bella!" Edward bellowed. "Bring Nessie, Rose, and Emma to our house! _Now!_"

I could hear Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, and Emmalie leave the room. But I saw Collin and Brady follow them another way around. Rose and Bella would never see them coming.

I followed the two young wolves. But Paul stopped me by blocking my path.

"Get out of my way, you mutt," I snapped at him.

He didn't move a muscle. "How 'bout I keep you there like the two-ton boulder you are?"

He was pissing me off, and of I didn't go _now_, I would be too late. So I did the easiest thing I could think of: I slammed him into the wall, then made a run for it. Let's just hope Esme would forgive me.

When I got to the back door, I found Collin and Brady lying on the ground, unconscious. At least, I thought they were unconscious. I listened for a second. Yep, they we alive; I could hear their heartbeat.

I looked up. I could see Rose's designer flip-flop and Bella's tennis shoe footprints on the ground. I didn't see any other wolves leave, so I assumed they were okay.

I went back to the living room, where Edward, Alice, and Jasper were trying to get the wolves out of the house. Marching right up to Sam, I said, "You don't come near my wife or daughter _ever_ again, or I will rip you to shreds."

"Is that a threat, bloodsucker?"

"You're sure as hell it is."

"Your daughter is a descendant of the devil himself. I don't know how or why, but she can't stay living."

Out of everything I could feel, I felt scared. I had _never_ felt scared, not even when that bear mauled me. Just shocked. But I was never going to show it. "Give us time, and everything will be sorted out."

"If you knew how to sort out your life initially, this wouldn't be a problem." Sam smirked.

That did it. And what was worse, Sam knew it would.

"Get the _hell_ out of my house, you bastard!" I boomed. I felt the whole house shake as I shouted that, and I was pretty certain Bella and Rose could hear it at the cottage with Renesmee and Emmalie.

I started charging at him, but Jasper and Edward held me back. Sam crossed his arms over his chest and smiled again, this time victoriously. "My pleasure, leech." I felt Jasper spreading calm waves over me as Sam and his pack walked out the door.

_Edward, let me go. I have something to tell Sam, and I don't wanna look like an idiot doing it,_ I thought. Edward nodded to Jasper, and they let me go.

"Hey, Sam," I called. "By the way, my wife—and Edward's—knocked out Collin and Brady! Better go get them before they become dinner!" It was my turn to grin.

"Shut the hell up. I already knew that, unlike you, who can't manage their own life." He slammed the door as he left.

"No, he didn't," Edward mumbled when he was out of hearing range. "He never even saw that Collin and Brady were gone."

We all burst out laughing, even Leah and Jake. Sam is probably one of the dumbest werewolves I'd ever met. Did he think we were blood-sucking dodo birds or something? Because _no one_ was worse at comebacks than he was when it came down to it; he was pretty damn stupid.

After we had all caught our breath, the room turned serious again

"Carlisle," I said, "we seriously have to figure this out. Not because of the wolves, but for everyone's own safety."

"I could try calling up a couple people. In fact, I know someone who specializes in spells. I'll call her, and you go get Rosalie."

I nodded and went out the back door, where Collin and Brady had once been—and forgotten. Sam picked them up, of course, but I still couldn't believe how amazingly _stupid_ that guy is.

I ran to the cottage, watching for any werewolves that may still be lurking. Without thinking, I burst into the cottage without knocking, and Rosalie screamed.

She jumped when she saw me. "Omigod, Emmett!" she exclaimed. She put a hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath.

I came over to her and wrapped my arms around her in a big hug. "I'm so sorry, baby. I wasn't thinking." "It's fine. _I'm_ fine. What's going on back at the house?"

"The coast is clear. Sam's one stupid werewolf, though."

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's an inside joke, babe. But Carlisle thinks he knows someone that specializes in spells and may be able to help Emma."

"What are we wasting our time here for, then? Let's go!"

Emmalie had been sitting on the floor next to the couch where Rose was and I ended up. She was grabbing onto my jeans, and I scooped her up in my arms. She giggled as I smiled warmly. I loved my daughter to death, and _nobody_ would get in the middle of that.

"I'm coming back with you," Bella said, coming out of Nessie's room. "Renesmee's asleep, just in case you were wondering."

We quietly left the house, and I was on the lookout again. You never really knew what was in the forest between Forks and La Push….

I set Emma on my shoulders, and she laughed some more. Emmalie was very bubbly and happy, even if she had that slight devil thing going on with her.

We ran quickly, the sun starting to set in a variety of colors: purple, red, orange, pink, and yellow.

We were back at the house almost as quickly as I had left. With Emma still on my shoulders, Rose and I went up to Carlisle's office, where he was just hanging up his cordless phone.

"Hello, Carlisle," Rosie said. "You know someone that may be able to help us?"

"Yes, I do, actually," Carlisle said. "Her name is Lyn Chapman. She specializes in spells, witchery, and black magic, but is one of the kindest people I have ever met. But the only thing is that she's human."

"_Human?_ But how will we explain all this to her? How do you even _know_ her?"

"A little white lie never hurt anybody. Well, in the medical field this can be different, but other than that it doesn't really harm anyone. She helped at the hospital for a few months with a couple patients that claim to have traumatic trouble with demonic spirits. She was able to cleanse them somehow, but I didn't pay enough attention to remember how."

"Oh, good," Rose said, relieved.

"But weren't you alive when the whole witchery thing was big or something?" I asked. "Don't you remember how they tested people for that, or how they cleansed people of it then?"

"I was human when that was all happening, and after I got changed I went and hid away for as long as I could manage. Everything from then is practically erased.

"But I know Lyn can help us. As long as she doesn't figure out our secret—because, if she does, she'll go haywire—, everything will work out just fine," he continued. "I was just talking to her on the phone, and she welcomes us to come tomorrow. We'll go at about three."

"I'm gonna be _so_ glad when this is all over," Rosalie sighed. "And thank God it will be soon."

**If any of you noticed, I added Lyn-Cartlascedmus (sorry if I spelled that wrong) in my story! The woman that is helping Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Emmalie has the first name Lyn, which is the first part of Lyn-Cartlascedmus' username, and her last name is Chapman, which starts with the first letter of Lyn-Cartlascedmus' username. It isn't the BEST, but work with me here. I added her name like I said, so I don't give a flying leap about if it sounds stupid or is the wrong gender or whatever. Thanks a bunch for reading and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Thanks again!!!**


	24. Witch Doctor

**Chapter 24: Witch Doctor**

**Emmett's POV**

**I was lying on the big bed Rose and I had, although she was the only one who really used it. I looked up from her face as I heard a rustling coming from the corner of the bedroom. Emmalie had stood up in her crib, wide awake.**

"**Daddy," she begged, reaching her arms out like she was trying to touch me.**

**I went over to her. "Shhh. Mommy's sleeping. We've gotta be quiet." I picked her up and sat down in a white rocking chair Rosalie had bought the week before. It wasn't my **_**favorite**_** thing in the room, but she insisted on having it.**

**I bounced my daughter up and down in my lap, trying to entertain her. Rose spent most of the time with Emma, not me, so I was glad to have this morning to be with her. I was still getting over the fact that I was a father.**

**Ten minutes later, she started whimpering very quietly. It was six thirty, and still Rosie wasn't up. She was usually wondering around the house by five. Since she wasn't completely human yet, she only needed about six hours of sleep at most. Emmalie slept a little longer than that: about seven and a half hours. And because of the whole werewolf thing, Rose and Emma had gone to sleep at the same time.**

"**What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked Emma. Responding, she put her hand to her throat.**

**Rose usually fed her at around six, so Emma wasn't used to waiting this long. If Rosalie didn't get up in ten minutes, I would have to take her hunting, because I had no idea where any of the bottles or blood and whatnot was. To sum it up, I had never really fed her before. Besides, I think she'd like hunting.**

**Ten minutes later, Rosie was still fast asleep, so it was decided: I was taking Emmalie hunting.**

"**How would you like to go hunting with daddy, honey?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously, just wanting to get blood no matter what form it was in. I couldn't blame her; I knew how that felt.**

**So we went on our first father-daughter hunting trip.**

**Rosalie's POV**

**Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Emmalie, and I went to go see Lyn at three, just like Carlisle promised. She lived on the very tip of the Olympic peninsula in a large, eclectic mansion. It was the kind of house I would love to live in, with crystal chandeliers, huge marble columns, balconies, brick archways, and hedge gates. To top it off, she had a Rolls-Royce Phantom parked in the driveway, which made the whole scene remind me of England or New York in 1915, not to mention her last name being Chapman, which seemed to have an English origin.**

**Lyn Chapman was a petite woman with a slightly heavy frame and short, brown hair and blue eyes. I immediately smelled spices from her kitchen, and I could tell she was cooking something.**

"**Hello, Carlisle! Come in, come in," she greeted, waving us in. "Nice to see you again, Esme! And this must be Emmett and Rosalie and their baby girl, Emmalie!" Lyn was very cheery and I smiled at once. She smiled back and ushered us into the living room. "Sit down, sit down. Feel at home." Lyn said things twice, as I just found out.**

"**We have a slight dilemma at home, and we've been wondering if you could give us a couple spells or blessings to fix them," Carlisle said, starting off the conversation with a **_**bang**_**.**

**Lyn's facial expression changed from energetic to concerned at once. "What, may I ask, is the problem?"**

"**What do you have conned up? You can't tell her we're vampires," I said at vampire speed.**

"**No, I won't tell her **_**that**_**. But what I came up with works with Emma's condition and will give us the same results," he answered just as fast. Then he said to Lyn, "We believe we have demon entities in our house. Another son of mine, Jasper, used an Ouija board last month and paranormal things have been happening—and appearing."**

"**Well…that requires a priest to bless the house if you want this thing completely gone and out of your life." I winced at that and Carlisle saw me do this, so he asked her, "Is there a way we could do it on our own?"**

"**You could sprinkle holy water around the house and take a crucifix and bless each room one by one. But it may not entirely work."**

"**Is there any possibility that this…demon could possess anyone?" "Emmalie and Renesmee are the youngest people in the house, correct? If Jasper used an Ouija board, it puts your granddaughters at risk to be possessed because the older children 'own' the younger children. It could get dangerous, so try to get this thing out as soon as possible."**

"**And if it possesses someone, what could we do? I mean, not saying that it has, but what if it did? What would be a cure?"**

"**The same as I said for the house: holy water and blessings."**

"**Thank you ever so much, Lyn. This means a lot to us."**

"**You're so very welcome. It feels so good to help people. But you will stay for dinner?"**

"**No, no, we can't do that. Besides, Esme had plans to go to a restaurant in Seattle and we better get moving if we want to get there."**

"**Oh, how fun, how fun! But thanks for stopping by; you're welcome anytime!"**

**We went back home, but with so many more answers than we did before. Ideally, Carlisle had some holy water sitting in a cabinet. I didn't know why, but I didn't question it.**

**We brought Emma into our bedroom, with Carlisle, holy water, and a crucifix in tow.**

"**Emma, Grandpa's going to help you, okay? So don't squirm."**

"**Is it going to hurt, Mommy?"**

"**No, it shouldn't."**

"**But what if it does?"**

"**It'll be over quickly." I kissed both her cheeks. "Don't worry, okay? It'll help your eyes so that they don't change color and will make sure your temper doesn't get as out of control." She gave me a hug, then let Carlisle do his business.**

**He placed the crucifix on her forehead, sprinkling holy water on her head. Her face scrunched up, and she tried to knock it away, but Emmett kept her hands behind her back. A tear started rolling down her cheek, and I could tell she was trying hard to stay quiet.**

"**Carlisle, it's hurting her!" I told him, as if he didn't already know. I didn't like to see my baby in pain.**

"**We have no other choice, Rose."**

"**There's gotta be!"**

**But he ignored me, sprinkling more holy water on her forehead, and Emmalie's face turned red with anger. She had been squinting her eyes, and suddenly they popped open. They were a deep red, and the color sent a chill through my bones. A terrifying snarl ripped through her chest. I jumped back at the sight of her. "Carlisle, stop! Please, stop!"**

**All of a sudden, a pair of wrought iron handcuffs pulled me away from my daughter. No, they weren't handcuffs; they were Jasper's hands. "Jasper! Let. Me. Go!"**

"**You've gotta stay back. This is for Emmalie's own good."**

"**He is inflicting pain on my daughter! Get the hell away from me!"**

**His grasp got tighter, but I knew I could break through it easily. He felt how surefire I was, and sent me waves of emotion. I was suddenly feeling weak and useless.**

**Carlisle said something in Latin I couldn't understand. Emmalie tried leaping at him in anger, but Emmett pulled her back, tight against his chest. She squirmed and fought, trying her hardest to wiggle out of his arms. Carlisle finished what he was saying, and Emma screamed a bloodcurdling scream. It was something you'd only hear in horror films, but intensified.**

"**No!" I screamed at the same time, starting to sob. I couldn't see her this way, and it was killing me.**

**Edward came to block my view. "She's going to be okay, Rose. She **_**is**_** okay. It's out of her."**

**I felt Jasper's hands loosen then fall away, and Edward moved to the side. I ran to pick her up in my arms, holding her close. She was panting, but she was okay, just as Edward had said. I could still hear her breathing and feel her heart pumping as I held her hand in mine. There was no way in the world I would **_**ever**_** be able to see my baby girl in such pain again, and I would **_**never**_** let anyone go through with it. I loved her far too much.**

**Emmett wrapped his arms around us into a big bear hug. "We fixed it. Everything's okay now."**

"**Well, almost everything," I pointed out. "The werewolves may be gone now, but we still have Adele to worry about."**

"**We'll just kill her. It shouldn't be **_**that**_** hard. But with the werewolf thing, why were Collin and Brady knocked unconscious on the ground the other day?"**

"**It was Emma—she had bitten them and they just fainted."**

**Carlisle came over next to us, his supplies put away. "That's impressive. So she has somewhat of an affect like us one hundred percent vampires, but it's minimal."**

"**You are one special girl, Emmalie," I told my daughter, smiling down at her.**

"**Definitely **_**special," Jasper muttered. Emmett and I turned to look at him. He backed up a step. "That's not what I meant. You see…I think I heard Alice calling me," he said nervously. "Better go see what she needs. Bye." He zipped out of the room in the time it took Emma's heart to beat. Emmett chuckled.**_

_**Things were getting back to normal, and everything was just going to get better from here on out.**_


	25. The Day I Restocked My Closet

Chapter 25: The Day I Restocked My Closet

Rosalie's POV

Yesterday was probably one of the most heart-wrenching days of my existence, and I was glad it was over. Plus, the whole devil thing had lifted off my daughter's shoulders, so the werewolves weren't out to get us anymore. Things had been going a lot smoother since Emmalie got "cured" or whatever, and it took a whole hell of a lot of stress out of my life, too.

Everything was new, and yet the same, so I decided to do something that tied them both together. I loved clothes and shopping—but I didn't go as insane as Alice—and my wardrobe wasn't fitting me right anymore because, obviously, I wasn't still pregnant with Emma. The next day, I decided to restock my closet. Let me point out that it wasn't the most _eventful_ of days.

Renesmee had started playing with Emmalie that afternoon until Nessie had to go to bed. Then Emmett popped in a DVD and we watched it until Emma was asleep in my arms and I was close to crashing. Actually, I think I did crash, because I woke up on the couch that morning with Emmett surfing the TV channels on the floor next to my head.

As soon as Emma had heard me move, she ran in through the front door. "Mommy! Mommy! Come with me!" She tugged on my arm and I followed unwillingly, still in my pajamas. Emmett had dressed Emma this morning—or maybe it was Alice, since it actually had a sense of _style_. It was the blue smocked dress she had refused that one morning—which proved the whole demon problem was out of her life—and a pair of silver shoes with Velcro straps and a big jewel on the toe. Her curly blonde hair was braided and wrapped into two tiny buns on the top of her head. I think I could also see a thin layer of sparkles on her eyes, but I had just woken up, so that might not be there.

Alice, no doubt.

The sun was barely up, and the sunrise was magnificent. It looked like a fire in the sky, or as if a paintbrush with every warm color imaginable had streaked across the horizon. The trees were black against the wall of color, looking like the most beautiful oil painting I'd ever seen. Well, besides a few, but you can imagine what I've seen after living for almost a century.

"It's so pretty, Emma," I managed to whisper.

"Can we go hunting?" she begged.

"How about we just get something to drink here?" I suggested.

"But Daddy took me yesterday, and I want _you_ to take me today."

"He did?"

"Mmm-Hmm. He got a _really_ big bear and gave me some. He's a good sharer."

"Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yeah, so I wanna go again!" I shook my head no. "I've gotta get dressed, sweetheart. Can you wait for tomorrow?"

She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I _guess_ I could. I mean, I'm not booked." I laughed at how she said that; Emma was _such_ the drama queen.

"Then we'll go hunting tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise. But come on, Daddy's wondering where I went." I picked her up and carried her inside. "Did you go hunting with Emmalie yesterday?" I asked Emmett curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you."

"You got a _huge_ bear!" Emmalie said, spreading her arms wide to show us how big she meant.

He took her out of my arms. "Yes, I did. And _you_"—he touched her nose—"got a _huge_ buck."

"You didn't tell me that," I said.

"It wasn't _huge_. It was very_ tiny_." She squished her fingers together to show the contrast.

Jacob, who I didn't notice was sitting on the leather chair until now, mumbled, "They do say you are what you eat."

We turned to look at him "How so?" Emmett asked, glaring. Jake better be careful with his answer.

He just stared back for a minute, thinking over his response. He realized that there was no way to get out of this, so he answered truthfully. "It's just that you eat a whole hell of a lot of bears and you're massive—no offense—and Emmalie eats smaller things, and she's all lighthearted and skinny."

Jake was awfully lucky.

"Watch it," Emmett grumbled, but then turned back to Emma and I.

"I'm guessing Alice dressed her this morning," I changed the subject.

"Not…initially. You see, I _had_ dressed her, but Alice, as picky as she was, shook her head and said, 'What are you doing? Putting her in the circus? Give her to me and I'll put her into something decent. And by the way, you suck at doing hair.' So that was how well _that_ went down."

"Yeah…maybe you should stay away from her side of the closet for awhile."

"Nobody respects me around here," he grumbled, but I knew he was just joking.

"Aw, poor Emmett," I said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a wrought iron sippy cup. Almost everything my daughter owned was wrought iron, since she crushed things so easily in her grasp. I went upstairs and filled the cup with blood, then, as soon as the cover was on, Emma seized it and started drinking immediately. I really had to either A) get up and start feeding her earlier, or B) teach Emmett how to feed a little girl, because evidently our schedule now was _not_ working.

I wandered aimlessly into my room, pulling out Emmalie's scrapbook from the drawer. Alice and I had taken dozens of pictures in our spare time, and we were definitely making a dent when it came to space. We might need a second book…or a third.

As I flipped through the pages, I thought about all the outfits we'd gone through already. I would have to go shopping soon.

Alice saw my decision in a flash. "Let's shop right now," she said, appearing at my door. "My laptop has a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to online shopping." Alice knew I liked big brands like Prada, Gucci, and, for Emmalie, Juicy Couture, and you really couldn't find that stuff around here. In fact, most of the good stuff was on Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills, and driving there was out of the question.

"Give me a second to change, at least," I told her, setting Emmalie down in her crib. I took the empty sippy cup from her and tossed it to Alice.

"Do you mind bringing this downstairs for me and throwing it in the dishwasher?" We started using our dishwasher last year, when Bella had her eighteenth birthday. Then she moved in completely and Jacob came along with that package, so the charade was much easier to keep up when the UPS man came with a large cardboard box in his hands and a clipboard to sign and he saw a pile of dirty dishes by the sink.

"Sure. No problem," Alice answered, flitting happily out of the room.

I rummaged through my closet, looking for what to wear. I also had to go shopping for _myself_, since all I really had left was maternity clothes.

Way in the back, I found an orange halter mini dress and decided that was the best I could do. Then I swooped up Emma from her crib and carried her into Alice's room, where a white iBook was sitting open. Alice motioned me over without glancing up from the screen.

"I've already picked out a whole closet full! These three dresses, then this tank top with this skirt, but on these shorts and this shirt I'm not so sure. I just thought these shoes were _adorable_ but I need help finding a matching outfit…"

I glanced over at Alice's selection. There was a dress with the same colors of the sunset we saw earlier: orange, pink, yellow, and a little bit of red. There was a rugby dress, then another that looked like it was designed by a sailor because of the style and the navy blue and white stripes running across the dress horizontally. There was a dark denim mini skirt and a yellow halter tank top. The shoes Alice found were metallic flats, so I just said, "Skinny jeans and a purple baby doll tank. Works every time." She clicked a couple things and hit a few buttons, and the items popped up on the checkout.

"Tell me what you think of this outfit," Alice said, pointing at the shorts and tank top she wasn't sure on before. The jeans were destroyed flare, the top was a printed tee, and she had paired them with Ugg slipper shoes that just _barely_ came in Emma's size. She knew how I felt about printed tees, so I was glad she showed this to me.

"Emma, come here," I called to my daughter, who had absorbed herself in looking at all of Alice's clothes. She ran over to me and jumped in my lap. I wasn't crazy about the outfit, but I decided to ask her. "Do you like these clothes together, or not so much?"

She was quiet for a minute, considering. She tilted her head from one side to the other, then finally said, "Change the shirt, and it'd work nicely."

"If I ever doubt she's your daughter, I'm gonna remember that," Alice said, meaning how much Emma and I agreed on things. I just thought we were lucky that she hadn't developed Emmett's fashion sense, because she'd wind up looking like Bella in her younger days, but with blonde, curly hair: jeans and a tee shirt. "Now your turn," Alice continued, looking at me. "I _loved_ the color of these sweats. Do you like either—"

"Mommy, where's Nessie?" Emmalie interrupted.

"Emma, don't interrupt. But she's in the backyard with Jake." I looked out Alice's window. "And it looks like Leah just showed up. Why don't you go see her?"

"Okay!" Emma said enthusiastically, jumping off my lap and bolting out the door.

"Anyways…" Alice continued. "Do you like either the rose pink tube top or the blue halter tank with the white skirt?"

"Buy both," I instructed her just as Emmett came upstairs with the main phone in his hand. He did not look happy.

"Alice, someone wants to talk to you," he grumbled, shoving the phone at her.

"Who is it?" she wondered. But my husband pretended like he didn't hear her. He just shoved it at her more. She took it from his impatient hands. "Hello?" I could hear a muffled response, but I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying, besides the fact they were a girl. Alice was silent for a few seconds, her eyes glassy, but I knew she wasn't having a vision.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Alice! Earth to Alice!" She suddenly came back to life.

"I'm not talking to you ever again," she said to the person on the other end of the phone, then hung up.

We didn't know _that many girls who had a reason to call whenever. Leah was outside. The Denali clan never really called—maybe once in a decade, but they had already gotten the full scoop on Emmalie and Alice didn't hate them like she hated that person. But which girl that she knew did she truly hate?_

_I could only think of one._

"_Please don't tell me that was…" I started._

"_It was. That was Adele," she said very quietly as Emmett nodded._

"_Well, what does that bitch want?" I spit._

"_I don't know. I hung up on her."_

_I had been living in a dream with this, just ignoring it and hoping it'd go away like a pesky fly. But with this girl, that wasn't possible._


	26. Clubbing

Chapter 26: Clubbing

Rosalie's POV

I sat up groggily. Emmett had taken Emmalie over to Edward and Bella's cottage to play with Nessie. The two had started playing together so much. I pulled—almost—an all-nighter last night with Emmett; it was very…intimate. So it was now noon and I had just woken up.

I got dressed and made sure I looked presentable, then realized I had nothing to do.

I decided to call up Leah. Besides, I still hadn't properly thanked her for helping to save my daughter's life. I dialed her number.

"Hello?" she asked after the fourth ring.

"Hi, it's Rose. I was just calling—"

"Sorry, Rosalie, but I'm actually on the other line with Rebecca. Can I call you back?"

"Sure, no problem," I answered.

"Thanks. I'll call you back in about half an hour."

"Bye."

She hung up and I tossed my cell phone on my bed. Then I waited, and waited, and waited some more. I wish I had gone to bed like a good girl last night; I was bored out of my mind.

Finally, my phone rang again. And, thank the Lord, it was Leah.

"Hi!" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey," she answered, almost as cheery as me. "I'm so sorry about that. It was Rebecca."

"And Rebecca is…?" I asked, clueless.

"Jacob's older sister. She came back from Hawaii for a little bit with her husband and is going out. But I'm not sure if I wanna go."

"You should! It'd be a lot of fun. You spend way too much time with those werewolves. Go out for a change. How long has it been since you partied with friends?"

"Um…uh…"

"Exactly," I said, not giving her much of a chance to answer. "Go!"

"Well…okay. But under one circumstance: _you_ come."

"I wasn't invited."

"I just invited you. C'mon! Go out for a change! How long has it been since you partied with friends?" she said, mimicking me.

"Ha ha. Aren't you just _hilarious_. But, sure, I'll come. But I'm only doing it for you, since _I'm_ not single anymore. In fact, Emmett and I have our sixtieth anniversary next month. Or some number close to that."

"You're coming anyway. You really wouldn't've had much of a choice."

"Oh, yeah, because the _big, bad wolf_ would come and blow my house away if I didn't!" I joked.

"You're calling is a comedian," she laughed back. "But Seth just walked in the door. Bye, Rose." I guessed we both hung up at the same time.

At about the same time, Emmett walked in the bedroom door with Emmalie giggling in his arms.

"Morning, Rosie. You slept a lot longer than usual."

"I was exhausted from yesterday. I never knew werewolves could wear you out so well. How was your playdate?"

"Nessie and I had lots of fun! Bella even took us for a ride in her Ferrari! I want one just like it!"

"You're gonna have to wait a little bit for that one, sweetheart."

She huffed. "Fine."

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of a Lamborghini," Emmett mumbled into my ear very quietly so Emma couldn't hear. "Orange, yellow, silver, or white. My favorite model is the Gallardo. But a Shelby GT would work nicely, too. Black with two white racing stripes down the middle…. You know, I think I might get myself one of those…"

He was mainly talking to himself now. I could tell Alice had dressed Emmalie again; it was a pair of plaid shorts in lots of different colors and a white tank top, along with green flip-flops.

"Mommy's going to go hang out with Leah tonight, okay?" I asked my daughter.

Emmett drifted out of his fantasy world. "Really? Why?"

"Jake's sister Rebecca invited her to some party at a club in Olympia and she won't go unless I do."

"_Clubbing?_" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows. I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." I smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek. "You know I love you."

"You know I love you, too, I hope. After all we've been through so far, I hope you still know that."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. It just got to be a little overwhelming, that's all."

Suddenly, my phone rang again. "One sec, Emm." I looked at the caller ID. "Hi, Leah."

"Just wondering, but do you have a slight guess on what you're going to wear?"

"Do you need to borrow an outfit?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it _that _way."

"Meet me in Port Angeles in half an hour at the department store—whatever it's called. Don't worry about cash."

"Wait—you don't have to—" Leah started to say. But I had already hung up.

"Shopping?" Emmett guessed.

"Yep, and I think I'll bring Emmalie with me. I love buying her outfits—they're so tiny that it's amazing that a human being could even fit their _foot_ in that."

"But we're not humans."

"A living thing. How does that work?"

"Well, we're not exactly _living_."

"Oh, I give up! I can't believe we're even talking about this! I've gotta go."

"Bye, Rosie. Don't get stuck in the revolving door."

"Yeah, because it's just _so hard_not to," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I do all the time." I knew it was true. I had seen it with my own eyes. A little pathetic, actually. But that's Emmett for you.

I strapped Emmalie in her car seat of my BMW, popping the top and making it a convertible. I loved doing that. And evidently so did Emmalie, because she squealed with delight.

"Turn on the music, Mommy," she said, pointing to the radio. I flipped on some station, not really caring. "Turn it up louder," she begged. She was definitely my daughter. Nessie wouldn't even considered the radio, not to mention cranking it up.

Turning into the parking lot of the department store that I _still_ didn't bother to read the name of, we got a couple glances. Probably because we 1) had the radio pretty loud, 2) we had an awesome car, and 3) I was a nineteen-year-old with a daughter that looked to be about two. That wasn't something you saw a whole lot, unless you were a slut or something, which people most likely assumed because I wasn't with Emmett and I was extraordinarily beautiful.

Leah pulled up in her own old, wheezing car. It reminded me of Bella's Chevy, which she thought had died of "natural causes." Every other Cullen except Emma and Nessie knew that Edward had fiddled with the engine before she went to school that morning. He was so damn sick of that truck that he decided to murder it, which was fine by me, because I got a horrible headache from all that noise.

"Hey, just a warning," Leah murmured, "there's a lot of guys giving you glances because they don't know you're married. And when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_."

"Yeah, I noticed that when we pulled in. Let's just get inside before they start drooling. It's kinda disgusting, actually." Leah watched me get Emma out of the car. I brought a stroller since that's what humans do, but, being partially vampire still, I really didn't need it.

"Okay," I said, surveying her. "You're definitely a summer. And with being so tall, the dress can't be too short, and it would look better if it was kinda flowy. With straps. Thick straps would look best on you because you have broad shoulders."

"I feel like I'm in a bridal shop, and we haven't even entered the store yet!"

"Well, let's go, then!"

We went into the store, straight to the dresses. I was hoping to find something in red, orange, yellow, pink, or anything in between. Well, maybe not pink, since she was more of a tomboy kind of person, but a salmon color would work nicely. But if it was yellow, it would have to be a golden honey kind of color because of her skin tone.

I immediately found a deep red silk dress with wide straps. It wasn't very tight except right underneath the chest to show off curves. The bottom flowed out exactly as I envisioned, falling to her knees, and the bust was twisted. It seemed like something _I _would even wear, and I was very fashion-conscious and picky when it came to my stuff; almost as bad as Alice.

"Try this one on," I said, handing it to her. It was perfect for her, and I knew it was pure luck we had found it.

She looked it over and nodded, turning for the dressing room. I looked down at Emmalie, who hadn't said a word since we walked in here. She was fast asleep, her head tilted to one side. I smiled. She looked exactly like an angel sent from heaven. _My_ angel. I sighed and smiled wider.

Then I browsed for myself. It never hurt to add one more little dress to your closet, did it? Besides, I _had_ to drag everyone else into my section whenever we went shopping. What was the point of shopping if you didn't buy something?

I found a rose pink halter mini dress. They had my size, since only the people with amazing bodies like mine can fit into a size zero. And still being part vampire, the fat from having a baby didn't show up, and no matter how much blood I drank, I never gained an ounce.

Leah came out of the dressing room. "You like it?"

I looked over at her. She looked fabulous. "Oh my God, Leah, you look…amazing!"

She beamed. "I think so, too. Let's do this one."

I couldn't argue with that. I waited for her to change out of it, then we went up to the check-out counter to pay.

"Your total comes to six hundred fifty-seven dollars and fifty-one cents," the cashier said.

Leah gasped. "I can't let you pay for that."

"Yes, you can. It's no big deal. Don't argue with me." I slapped my black credit card on the counter. I loved that credit card to death, and if anyone challenged that, they'd be sorry.

The cashier widened her eyes at the card, but swiped it anyway. "Is this card really _yours_, Miss?"

"Yep. I've had it for awhile."

Her eyes widened more. I snickered quietly to myself. One of the things that made this credit card the one I loved so much was the expression on people's faces when they see a nineteen-year-old girl with a credit card that impressive. It was fun being a Cullen.

"Thanks a lot," Leah said as we walked into the parking lot. "You _really_ didn't need to pay for that."

"I wanted to. So you're _sure_ you can't come to my house for lunch?"

"My mom wants me home. My aunt and uncle are coming or something and she's trying out this new recipe or something. I actually _rather_ go to your house, because when she makes a new recipe, it tastes like rubber chicken. Yuck."

"I'll see you tonight then. I'll drive, so come over to my house at around, um, six-ish."

So, at around six-ish, she showed up, old car included. She already had her dress on, a pair of pumps, and her hair was curled, but her makeup skills could use some work.

So I worked my magic and redid her whole face, starting with the eyes. I had made sure she couldn't see herself until I was done, so I spun her around in her chair when I finished. She gasped at her reflection.

"Oh my God, Rosalie! That's…that's…amazing! Especially for someone that doesn't use makeup themselves! Speaking of that, why is this stuff here, anyway?"

"Thank you. It's all props. Gotta be prepared, you know?" I was already in my dress and ready to go, so we went downstairs, headed for the garage.

"Bye, Emmett. Goodnight, Emma," I said to my husband and daughter, who were standing next to the door. I kissed Emma, then Emmett.

As I turned to the garage door, I caught a glimpse of Jacob's face. He was staring wide-eyed at Leah in disbelief.

"What's your problem?" I snapped at him.

"I never knew Leah was a…girl," he said, then cracked up with Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, who were also seated in the living room.

Leah went over and punched him in the gut, and he winced, so I knew it hurt. I smiled.

"If I wasn't in high heels right now, you'd wish you were dead," Leah hissed. I could tell why they didn't get along.

Jake laughed harder. "Yeah, like you can throw a punch!"

He was laughing so hard that he didn't see her hand fly around and slap his face. I heard a _crack_, then Jake moaned. "Oh, good Lord, Leah. You broke my freaking nose! And I think you did something to my jaw—maybe my teeth, too."

"You should've shut up." She gave him one last glare, then walked to the door with me.

"Bye," I said one last time to Em and Emma, then marched out the door with Leah on my heels. The last thing I heard from the house was, "Dude, you just got owned by a _girl_."

As soon as I shut the door, Leah and I were laughing hysterically.

As we walked in the club, Leah started looking around for Rebecca. "Oh, there she is!" she said suddenly, pointing to a table to the left.

There were four girls here. Two that looked like better-looking versions of Jake—_way_ better versions—, a girl with brown-red hair that had a flat iron run _far_ too many times through it, and a blonde with curly hair a bit like mine, but it had almost no volume.

"Hi, Leah! I'm so glad you could make it! It's so nice to meet you, Rosalie—I've heard so much about you and I'm so excited to finally meet you!" one of the girls that looked like Jake said. I was guessing that that was Rebecca. But I doubted she even knew I existed a couple hours ago.

"This is Rachel," Rebecca continued, pointing to another girl that was similar to Jake, "you probably already know her, Leah, and this is Paige"—the girl with too straight of hair—"and Addison"—the blonde.

I put on a fake smile. "Hi."

"I was just about to order a round of drinks. Anybody want any?"

"Margarita, no lime," Paige said.

Rebecca went up to get the drinks, and Addison started up a conversation. "Leah, I just _adore_ your dress! Is it designer?"

That's polyester, you moron, I thought. Designers use silk, _not_ polyester.

"No, it isn't. But I didn't find it—Rosalie did when we went shopping this afternoon."

Paige and Addison looked up over at me.

"_Really?_" Paige breathed. "How did you get so good at finding these outfits? You're dress is totally amazing, too! Love the color."

"It runs in my blood," I lied smoothly. From what these girls knew about fashion, this should be easy. "My mom actually founded Yves Saint Laurent. But she died when I was four. She had a drug addiction."

"Oh, I heard about that. It was all over the news! What happened to your little sister, Dannielynn?"

She was talking about _Anna Nicole Smith_. Didn't she know Nicole's husband was still alive? I wouldn't be with Carlisle and Esme if I was Nicole Richie's daughter. Nicole only had _one_ daughter, and that was Dannielynn herself. I was glad they hadn't heard of the whole Jasper-and-I-are-twins-and-our-last-name-is-Hale thing.

But I just decided to play along. "Carlisle and Esme thought she'd be better off with a younger couple. But I still get to see her." "That's cool," Addison said.

Rebecca came back with the drinks then, and the conversation ended.

The night was fun from then on. We danced, had a couple laughs, really enjoyed ourselves.

Leah and I were out on the dance floor. Well, just outside the dance floor, chatting about nothing in particular. All of a sudden, Leah froze.

"Leah? Hello? Earth to Leah, you there?" I asked her.

"Houston, we have a problem," she murmured.

"What is it?"

"I…I think…I just imprinted."

"You did?! Omigod, Leah, that's awesome!"

Her frozen muscles unlocked, and we started jumping up and down like preppy sixth graders. But then she stopped. I looked at her curiously.

"Advice for your future human self: never jump in stilettos." We laughed, and then she said, "I can't believe it! I finally imprinted!"

"I'm so happy for you!" But as soon as I finished that sentence, I froze, too.

There was someone standing right behind Leah, and she grinned evilly.

That's when I realized the devil had arrived, no pun intended.

"Hi, Rosalie," Adele said.

Was this girl suicidal or something? Was she _asking_ for a death sentence? She already knew we hated her, but she decided to push it; she called Alice and now marched right up to me. That jackass….

Leah and I spun around in an instant.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I spit.

"I just came to have a little fun."

I looked at her stomach, which had grown in size. "Aren't you pregnant?"

"You're point?"

"I don't have time for this. You leave me alone, I leave you alone, everybody's happy. Now go get lost. Jump off a cliff. Oh, I don't know! Just stay out of my life for the rest of eternity!"

I glared, then started walking away from her, Leah following.

"You'll never see the last of me, Rosalie," she said slowly from behind me.

There was a small fault in my step when she said that, but I kept my head high. She was _not_ ruining my life again. I wouldn't let her back in.

My phone rang suddenly, so I hurried away from the booming sounds coming from the dance floor and the flood of people to answer it. "Hello?"

"It's Alice. Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"What did you see?"

"Adele."

"She left," I said quickly.

"You're lying," she said accusingly.

"Well, there's not problem between us." I saw Leah staring googly-eyed at the guy she saw. "Al, I gotta go. Bye." I hung up before she could say any more, and turned my phone off. She wasn't going to blow this for Leah.

She started hyperventilating. "What should I say? What should I do? What a good pick-up line? What if he doesn't like me? What if—"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Just say hi. It's not that hard."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Promise me one thing, though. _Don't_ come near us for at least half an hour. You're too pretty."

I laughed lightly. "I promise. Now—go!" I shoved her forward, and she stumbled on her heels a bit. I put my hand on my head. I just prayed she wouldn't fall over.

She took a deep breath, then tapped a cinnamon brown-haired, blue-eyed guy on the shoulder. He was tall, so that was a good thing; with Leah being a werewolf _and_ in pumps, she was pretty tall. "Hi. Are you…taken?"

Okay, I have to admit, that was probably not the _best_ thing she could've said at that moment, but at least her voice was steady. That was close enough to what we were aiming for.

"No, I don't believe I am," he said smiling at her. "I'm Josh VanDyke."

"Leah Clearwater," she greeted.

"Well, Leah, can I get you…a drink?" he offered. He sounded a little nervous, too; that wasn't horrible, since it wouldn't make too bad of an impression.

She smiled back. "Sure." As they walked over to the bar, Leah turned to look at me and beamed. This was gonna be one of the best nights of her life, I was sure of it.

An hour of watching my back pathetically to make sure Adele wasn't lurking behind me later, Alice called again.

"You've gotta get out of there," she said urgently.

"What? Why?"

"Adele's planning something. I don't know what—she's changing her mind very rapidly. But it can't be good. You've gotta leave."

"Well, that's easier said than done."

"How so?"

"Leah…imprinted."

"She _what_?! Oh, there couldn't have been a worse time for this!"

"No, I just think Adele came here at a bad time, not Leah imprinting."

"Don't argue with me. Just…get out. As soon as you can. Bye."

I heard the line go dead, so I hit the "end" button.

I turned around, and out of the dark I saw a pair of bright yellow eyes that disappear as quickly as I saw them.

I gasped, then jerked back around. We _did_ have to get out of here. Adele was stalking me, and I had a feeling she didn't come to this club tonight to have a good time. Somehow she figured out I'd be here with only Leah.

Leah and Josh were still sitting at the bar, both of them drinking some non-alcoholic thing that smelled disgusting. If I was going to have to be human, I wasn't eating their food.

"Leah, Alice just called again. We've gotta go," I whispered in her ear.

"What?! I can't just _leave_! I _won't_ just leave!"

"Oh, yes you will. Adele's planning to kill us, literally. She stalked us and found out we were here tonight."

"Rose," Leah whined. I just gave her a look.

"Is there a problem?" Josh asked, leaning over.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say there is," I said. "We have to go."

"Oh, that's too bad. You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry," I repeated.

Leah huffed, glaring at me, then turned to Josh and said, "How about we trade cell numbers? I'll call you tomorrow."

He smiled at her, and for once I realized that he was almost completely oblivious to how _I_ looked. No one had _ever_ done that to me before, and I immediately despised him.

"Okay," he said, handing him his phone as she handed him hers. He had an iPhone, so I saw Leah raise her eyebrows once she saw it. Her phone had a cracked screen and one of the buttons didn't work.

They swapped back a minute later. Leah was just about to get off the chair when Josh said, "Leah, wait."

Leah turned to look at him, confused. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, leaned in, and then pressed his lips to hers.

Four seconds later, they both pulled back, and I could almost _hear_ Leah blushing. They smiled at each other for like the fifteen billionth time tonight.

It was silent for a minute—well, between the two of them; the dance floor was deafening—, and I had no patience for this, nor did Alice. Or Adele.

"C'mon, let's go," I muttered to Leah, tugging on her arm. She reluctantly turned away.

We said goodbye to Rebecca, Rachel, Paige, and Addison, then headed for the front door, Leah still in a daze. She waved to him one last time before we left.

I didn't see any sign of Adele as we headed for the door, so I was hoping she didn't know we were leaving.

The whole ride back, all Leah talked about was Josh. I guess I didn't really mind, since we were on our way back already and I did the same thing when I met Emmett.

As we stepped out of the car—with me still surveying the woods for any sign of the little miss devil—Leah was still talking a mile a minute.

"Oh, I can't believe I had to leave him! Thanks so much, again, for the dress, Rosalie! Really, thanks. Thanks for driving, too."

"No problem," I said, talking for the first time since we started driving back home.

"Bye," she said, stepping into her car as I started to the front door.

"Hey, do you just wanna stay over here tonight? You'd probably fit into something of Esme's."

"No, my mom isn't very fond of…you guys, sorry. No offense to you, because I've definitely changed my mind."

"I'd think that she would've taken Billy's side. I'm surprised Charlie hasn't. That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," she repeated, then closed the door and took off.

I watched her go, then stepped in the front door. Emmett took me in his arms immediately, giving me a hug.

"How was your night?"

"Good." Besides the fact the devil's little helper was stalking me and planning to kill Leah and I and all Leah would talk about is Josh VanDyke. "Is Emma asleep?"

"Yeah, she finally crashed about half an hour ago. She was trying to stay up to see you when you came home."

"She's so sweet. I'm gonna go to bed; I'm exhausted."

He gave me a kiss. "'Night, Rosie."

"Goodnight, Em," I replied, going upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and snuggled under the covers. But before I could shut my eyes, Alice came charging in my room.

"What exactly did Adele say to you?" she demanded.

"Al, can we talk about this is the morning? I'm"—yawn—"tired."

"No. What did she say?"

I turned the lamp next to my bed back on, rubbing my eyes. "I can see how Edward finds you annoying. All she said was, 'You'll never see the last of me, Rosalie.'"

Alice pondered that.

"There's your answer. Now go bug someone else." I was about to turn off the light, but she stopped me.

"She's prepared to fight. We have to go after her sooner than I thought."

I groaned. Alice wouldn't shut up and now the fight against Adele was going to happen in only a few hours instead of the days I thought it'd be.

I shoved Alice off my bed. "Good_night_, Alice." I managed to shut off the light without her preventing me again. I closed my eyes, and the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness was my bedroom door shut very quietly. _Thank the Lord,_ I thought.


	27. Lost and Found

Chapter 27: Lost and Found

Rosalie's POV

I yawned and stretched, running my fingers through my hair and tousling it. It was eerily quiet. Emmett hadn't come in here like usual in the morning. Then again, he was supposed to watch Nessie this morning so Edward and Bella could go hunting.

I got up and out of bed, walking over to Emmalie's crib. I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them again, still a little sleepy. I reached inside, my fingers touching the empty, pink fleece blankets.

_Empty_ fleece blankets.

Empty, empty, _empty_.

I screamed. Where was Emma? She never got out of her crib before I woke up. She always waited for breakfast.

Emmett came running up, embracing me. "Rosie, what's the matter?"

I had started sobbing. "E-Emma i-is gone, Emmett. S-she's n-not in her c-crib." I began bawling, just plain crying my eyes out.

"I thought she was lying next to you when I came up here!" He was starting to panic.

That only made it worse. So bad, I couldn't speak.

"Carlisle!" Emmett boomed, holding me closer. I could hear his voice cracking. My father ran in.

"What's the matter up here? Where's Emmal--" He stopped short, seeing my tears and his pain.

"She's gone!" I cried, shaking. She couldn't just disappear like this! She couldn't be missing! She was everything I sacrificed, and she was gone!

He came over and rubbed my soothingly on the back, trying to console me. It wasn't working. "We're going to figure this out, Rose. We won't give up."

"M-my baby, s-she's…g-gone!" I was crying even harder, if that was even possible.

Carlisle started to go downstairs to inform the others, but paused to sniff the air. "Rosalie, do you smell that?"

"Do you think I had the chance?!" I lashed out at him. "Who would take her?" I was talking to myself now. "Why would they?"

That lit a light bulb in Carlisle's head. "Alice!" he called, racing downstairs. I didn't care what was happening in his head. I just wanted to find my baby girl.

Emmett lead me to the bed, sitting us down. He ran his fingers through my hair and let me cry, although I knew it was just a stress reliever for him, not a comfort meant for me.

We hadn't been that way for long until Alice came rushing in. "Rose, I know where Emma is! But we have to leave _now_!"

My heavy crying turned into sniffles, and I shot up weakly from Emmett's grasp. "We _have to _find her," was all I could manage to say. Emmett took my hand and tugged me with him, I was ready to collapse.

I somehow wound up in a car. I couldn't remember whose or which one, since the whole scene seemed to be a trance. It just couldn't be possible.

"Where, Alice?" Edward asked, driving.

"The clearing."

I felt the jolting as the unbeknownst vehicle went off-road.

We came out of the tree cover, into open sunlight. There was something bright and shining in front of me, glinting off the sun. It turned into a silhouette.

Adele.

She _did_ have something planned, after all. But she was smart enough to keep it from Alice.

But what did Adele have to do with Emma?

What _didn't_ she have to do with her?

I pushed myself out the door, and nothing seemed to move fast enough. I ran up to the little bitch, nose to nose with her.

"Give me my daughter, or you'll have hell to pay," I said through clenched teeth. Emmett had followed me, and I could hear his growl rising from his chest behind me.

"You kill me, I kill her. I kill myself, I kill her beforehand. Which one do you choose?"

I sprang at her, but Emmett caught me and held me back.

"Give us our daughter, dammit!" Emmett snarled. He pushed me behind him, then put his hands on Adele's shoulders and shook her. "Where the hell is she?!"

Adele hissed, giving us that as an answer.

I felt nervous. Nervous for Emmett, nervous for Emmalie, nervous for me. Nervous for the future that lies ahead and the present. Nervous about how I would handle things if they would not work out. I guess in your world it is called "frightened" or "scared." But I will never admit that. Because it is not true. I _was_ nervous. Very nervous.

Adele must've let a thought slip, because Edward said urgently to me, "Weeping willow. Other side of the clearing. Go!"

I took off like a lightning bolt, then heard Adele and Emmett's treads as they followed behind me. Sure enough, I spotted a looming weeping willow over a small pond, a hollow carved out of the bottom.

And Emmalie.

I ran faster, pushing my legs. She was shaken up, terrified of the situation at hand. She spotted me, then cried out, reaching her little hands to me, as if she could just grab me.

As soon as I got to her, that what I did. That, and smothered her in kisses. "Oh, Emma. Emma, oh, Emma. Emmalie Rosette Cullen. I love you so very much. So much." I kissed her more, holding her close.

Adele was suddenly right in front of me, a sudden wind whipping her hair around. She snatched Emma, then leapt up into the nearest weak branch of the tree. She put her hand in front of Emma's neck. She was ready to kill her.

I sprang up, getting the branch directly below her.

"You take one step, and she's gone forever," she threatened.

I held back tears. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Emmett," she snarled. "He's meant to be _mine_, not yours. I conceived his child, and he had no respect for me."

"The hell he doesn't. Do you think he would?"

"I'm gonna kill you personally Rosalie. I told you you'd never see the last of me. _I'll_ see the last of _you_. Then I'll meet you someday in hell. I have a place reserved for you down there. And I made sure it's the shittiest one my grandfather could find. Just for you." She grinned evilly. "And I'll gladly kill your child if it means getting rid of you. She's a spitting image of you; the worst stepdaughter a person could have."

At the sound of that, I saw Emma's muscles ripple. _Go get her, Emmy,_ I thought.

Emma launched out of Adele's tight grasp, landing safely in Emmett's arms. He held her so close, kissing her and cuddling her just as much as I had.

It was my turn now. I dove at her, sending her tumbling to the ground. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were over in a split second. Edward and Jasper stood her back up, but kept her hands behind her back.

"Any last words?" Alice and I sneered at the same time.

"Damn you! Damn you all!" she screamed.

"Would you like to do the honors, Rose?" Alice asked me, turning to face me and smiling.

I smiled back. "I'd be glad to."

And, with that, I tore her head off.

They say we do not fear the object at hand but fear itself. Then again, fear is only an emotion, and once one overwhelms the other, you will find yourself feeling differently than you were before.

That was me. I _will_ secretly admit that I felt scared earlier, but the anger yet confidence to save my daughter took that all over, and I could feel the fright dissipate and turn into something close to an adrenaline rush.

So what was left of that wasn't fear at all. Not quite nervousness, either. It was love, overprotection, some motherly instinct that was deep inside me and was just triggered. The only person that would understand how much I loved my daughter--unconditionally and completely--would be Bella, possibly Esme, but not as much because I wasn't related to Esme biologically. Emma and I were closer than that, Even more close than Bella and Nessie. Once Emmalie was in danger, I would do anything to protect my sweet baby. Emmett was my one true love; I loved him wholly with my heart and would never be able to let him go. I never showed it on the outside for fear of what that would do to my reputation. Yes, I was _incredibly_ shallow, but somewhere deep down in me was a heart. A heart that had a tender spot when struck in the right way.

So as I stared at the large fire in front of me, thick smoke billowing out, I thought of the past couple months. Sides were taken, limits were pushed, and faith was tested. But under all that, there was something lingering.

Now a new feeling overtook the old one.

"I forgive you," I whispered. "Thank you."

I felt the weight of Emmalie in my arms. I looked at my perfect angel, otherwise known as my daughter, and ran my fingers through her soft curls, smiling. Then I turned and followed Emmett back to the house, ready for the future.

**Okay, it is 1:30 AM where I am (okay, I have to tell you where I live: Minnesota, USA). It's super early, but I loved this chapter so much that I just HAD to post it. My all-new favorite. Yes, this one IS my favorite.**

**I know it sounds like the end, but hit that button and you will see the complete ending of all this.**


	28. Happily Ever After

Chapter 28: Happily Ever After

Rosalie's POV

Three months later, Esme had a new house built for us. It had approximately 17,500 square feet, a monster of a mansion.

This house had three bedrooms, four baths, two pools, music room, screened in porch, three-car side garage, home theater, eight crystal chandeliers including one with real diamonds, secret playroom, rooftop garden, gazebo, and two fish ponds that were connected with a creek that wrapped around the entire house. It had three levels, and it was eclectic, much like Lyn Chapman's. All I needed was a Rolls-Royce Phantom and it was exact. But hers was only two levels, and we had a huge hedge gate surrounding the entire property.

Nine months after our new house and a year since Leah had turned into a werewolf, Leah had her period again. When Leah was twenty-four and both she and Josh had finished college, he proposed to her, and I was so happy for her. I was a bridesmaid at her wedding, which was held outside in July at Josh's house, along with Rebecca, Rachel, Paige, and Addison, who I thought I'd never see again. She even let Emmalie be the flower girl, and Josh had a cousin that was the ring bearer. Alice also got to plan their wedding, lucky for her. I had never seen Leah so beautiful—or happy.

Two months after their honeymoon, Leah announced she was pregnant. She had a baby boy, Bryce, and, over the course of five years, had a daughter, Vanessa, and another son, Tyler.

Josh's family had a lot of money—like, super-rich kind of money, but not as much as us—so Leah was a stay-at-home mom, so we had a lot of play dates. Her children could never understand why Emma grew like she did—especially Bryce, who met her when she looked to be about four and she was fully grown by the time Tyler was born. We would tell them everything eventually. Josh knew about werewolves, but we kept him on the same need-to-know basis as Charlie. It was safer that way. He _did_ eventually find out, but he was fine with it. All three of their children would become werewolves, so it was a good thing he knew. Leah kept shape-shifting after those five years, but only to make sure she wouldn't age. She knew she would have to leave Josh someday, but she would never have to leave her children. She started yoga and meditation like she told Jake she would—not for her temper, like planned, but for the stress of having kids.

A year after having Emmalie, I was completely human. I would have to change back into a vampire.

"Carlisle," Bella said before Carlisle started the conversion. "The—the morphine…it….doesn't really work."

"What do you mean it doesn't work? You said you didn't feel anything." He wasn't mad, jus confused.

"About that…. You see, it just paralyzes you. I'm sorry. You just seemed so excited."

"That's alright, Bella. Thank you for telling me, though."

So I endured the transformation process of turning back into a vampire, but remembered all my human memories, such as playing with Emma and shopping with Leah and Alice. I recall Carlisle saying, "I never thought I'd do this twice. But there's always a first time for everything, right?" Like Bella, I was a very tame reborn newborn, I guess is what you could call me. Nobody's ever been a newborn twice, either. I knew I was tame for the reason that I had been a vampire for a century, so I knew what to deal with.

Everything was perfect. I had my husband, my daughter, a great friend with her own wonderful life, a new house, no enemies, and I wasn't jealous of anyone anymore and never would be.

My story is a fairy tale you'd find in the world of horror stories—which is where we belong, so it makes sense.

The end.

**Yes, my story is finished! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Thanks for staying so loyal to me and reading the whole story no matter how bad one of the chapters were or my grammar/spelling was. Go to my homepage, .! I update reguarily and have a bunch of sneak previews on there to other stories--and this one!**


	29. Red Moon Nominee

**This story was nominated in the first round for the Red Moon Awards for Best RosaliexEmmett. Go check it out on my profile page!**


End file.
